Dealer's Game
by Sensula
Summary: AU. Draco needs help with a class and asks the best tutor to help him, not knowing that he's asked a famous muggle born Granger. As he learns from his tutor, he learns new things. HG very OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**In this story, there is no war. Voldemort was destroyed the night Harry lived. Harry is friends with Hermione, but she isn't the 'Golden Trio' famous. She's more of the mysterious lone wolf (kinda), but is good friends with everyone (again, kinda). I just wanted to have fun with this and came up with it over a game of solitaire. (I suck. The cards don't like me. lol)**

"I'm Draco Malfoy," a blond haired boy said arrogantly.

Hermione looked up from her book and smiled. He was dressed in the best hand tailored wizard robes with the Slytherin colors proudly stated on the hood and the crest over the breast. "I know who you are, Mr. Malfoy," she said. "We've been in the same year for the past 6 years. I assume there is a reason that the Slytherin Sex God has approached me in this secluded place." Her voice never raised above a mutter, but Draco heard her words as clearly as if she had yelled them. And...was that teasing he heard?

"They say you're good at tutoring people," he said. "I'd like your..." He looked as if he were trying to form words.

"Help," she provided, taking pity on him.

Draco flushed slightly. "Yes. With Divination."

She smiled at his directness. "They say a lot of things," she said, winking slightly.

"Hermione! Come on. We'll be late for class!" A boy with black hair stood by the library doorway and was immediately hushed by Madam Pince, the librarian. He turned red and waited.

Hermione smiled and stood up, closing her worn copy of _Hogwarts: A History._ She slipped it into her satchel and said, "I'll meet you tonight at 9. Madam Pinch won't mind us using the library to study." She looked at the black haired boy, noticing that his foot was tapping impatiently. "Coming, Gene." Hermione looked back at Draco. She smiled and said, "Pleased to finally meet you, Prince of Slytherin."

With that, she turned and ran up to the black haired boy. Draco heard him say, "I swear, you are the slowest sister ever."

"You can't say that until you meet all the other sisters in the world." Draco smirked at the girl's answer. She had sass.

The black haired boy's face turned red. "Hermione Jean Granger," he warned.

Hermione put her hand on her cocked hip and mocked back, "Eugene Phillip Granger." She laughed at the boy's face as she walked away.

It was while they were walking away, that Draco ran over in his mind. Wait. She was a Granger? Crap. He should have checked what her full name was when he'd thought of asking her. But how many other Hermiones were there in the school? When he'd heard 'Hermione', he'd known who everyone was talking about. But he'd never made the connection. He guessed no one else did, either.

He sighed. His father wasn't going to be happy if he found out that his son had inadvertently asked Hermione Granger, one of the biggest and well known muggle born families in the Wizarding World, for help in a class. Everyone knew that the Grangers left Hogwarts with the highest marks in everything they did and took positions that even the Malfoys envied, even at their young ages.

The two oldest, Andrew and Barcus, 21 and 20, were Agents in the Field; the Field being anything and everything that happened around the world. They stepped in whenever a magical incident occurred, and smoothed things over, sometimes going so far as to erase memories. But they were the best of the best. Whenever those two showed up, you knew it was bad. Some criminals even wished to see a Dementor instead of the two brothers.

The third Granger boy, Colin, 19, worked with his younger brother, Darwin, 18, in any number of their vast businesses in their empire they had started well before leaving Hogwarts. They had everything from wand repair shops to research laboratories, to magical transportations. They had built half of the most popular businesses wizards and witches used. They'd even made a special line of products for squibs. Mostly party gags and the such, but it was booming.

As far as Draco knew, the last three boys, all triplets, were still in Hogwarts. Their last year, he believed. Gene, Fargo, and Greg, 17. Gene, as the studious one, kept his brothers in line. Fargo and Greg were the school's pranksters. They spent a lot of time with the Weasel twins, Fred and George, when they came to visit their little brother and sister, and other friends still in Hogwarts. It was rumored that they would all join together in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Probably expand it into a chain.

But, not much was mentioned about the youngest Granger, and it was hard to get a clear reading about her. Some people said she was uptight and a stickler for the rules. Others said she was fun loving and just as much fun as her brothers, but spoiled rotten by her family.

From what Draco had seen, she was nothing like the first rumor. She'd teased him about being the Slytherin Sex God. She'd even teased her brother. And she hadn't been all high and mighty about him asking for help. Learning from her might be fun.

Unfortunately, not everyone liked the Grangers. Above all, purebloods hated them for the high social status. They thought that only the purest of blood should hold those types of positions. To say the least, not many pure bloods could stand the Grangers. His father was one of them.

Draco heard the bell ring and knew that he was going to be late to Potions. Oh, well. His godfather would understand. And maybe his father would understand, as well. Maybe not.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco finished the last bite of his dinner and set his fork on his plate. He pushed away from the Slytherin table and grabbed his school bag. "I'll see you later," he told Blaise and Pansy, who had been chatting across from him.

They stopped their talking and looked at him. "Got a hot date?" Blaise asked.

Draco gave one of his infamous smirk. "What do you think, Blaise?" he said.

"Who is she?" Pansy asked. Draco could see a small bit of jealousy in her eyes.

He shook his head. "Don't need you scaring her off, Pans," he teased. He didn't return her romantic feelings, but he was glad that she was his friend.

Pansy pretended to look offended. "Really, Draco. I would never scare off your new girlfriend," she said. She picked up her goblet. "Besides, if she scares just at me, she'll never stand your family."

Draco snorted. "Isn't that the truth," he said before turning and walking out of the Great Hall, heading toward the library.

He'd debated all day as to wether or not he should meet the She-Granger that night. At the end, he had figured that a father angry at him for seeking a Granger's help, was far better than a father who was angry at his low marks in a class. He'd just keep her as a tutor until he improved, then walk away. If people found out that pureblood Draco Malfoy was asking muggle-born Hermione Granger for tutoring, he'd never hear the end of it. At least Blaise had inadvertently given him a lie to tell. A date was never unheard of for Draco Malfoy.

He quietly pushed the library door open, slipping in and closing the door behind him. "Granger?" he called out. The library was dark, the only light coming from the moon shining through the large windows.

"Back here, Draco," she called from somewhere in the back.

Draco walked farther in and down a few aisles before seeing candle light pouring from a small study area. He headed towards it and turned the corner. She was sitting at the table, fiddling with a deck of playing cards in her hands. Her school robes were draped over the back of her chair. She'd pulled her tie loose and unbuttoned the top button of her blouse. Even her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. She was completely at ease.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me Granger when I'm tutoring you," she said, motioning to the chair opposite her.

Draco took the seat. "Why?" he asked.

"Besides being impersonal, it makes me feel like you're categorizing me with my family; like you have expectations that I may or may not live up to. It's why I call you Draco, instead of Malfoy. As far as I'm concerned, you're just another person asking for my help." She smiled gently. "So, Draco. Let's play poker."

Draco looked down and saw that, while she'd been talking, Hermione had dealt each of them seven cards. He looked back up Hermione, who had already picked up her cards and spread them out so they looked like a fan. "What is this?" he asked.

Hermione smiled. "You have played poker before, right? It's all about lying and bluffing. I thought all Slytherins would know this game and be good at it."

"I know what poker is," Draco said hotly. "I'm asking what is the point of this?"

Hermione leaned back in her chair. "It tells me a lot about you. Like, how you think, how you play, when you're lying. I need to know these things so I can effectively teach you. Now pick up the cards." She sent him a challenging smile. "Or are you too scared you'll lose?"

Draco frowned and picked the cards up. He looked down at them and bit back a smirk. Two fives and three kings. Three of a kind. It was good.

"How much are you betting?" Hermione said, drawing his gaze up. She'd summoned a small pile of red, white, and blue betting chips. She flipped a blue chip in. "I open with 10."

Draco's eyebrows rose barely a millimeter. "You must be confident with your hand," he said.

Hermione nodded. "It's the best hand anyone could have," she said, meeting his gaze head on.

Draco returned his gaze to his cards. What could be better than his hand except- Did she have a royal flush? It was the only thing that could beat this hand. He kept his face composed as he looked up at her. "What are we playing for?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Anything you want. Sweets, hours of tutoring, favors. I generally don't care."

Draco smirked, tossing in a blue chip and a white. "How about favors, then? The one that wins each hand will have a favor the other must fulfill. I see your ten and raise you one."

Hermione chuckled. "My kind of thinking," she said, meeting his bet. "You in or out?"

Draco considered his cards. If she had a royal flush, it was useless to bet anymore of his chips. He put his cards on the table. "I fold."

Hermione spread her cards face up and Draco stared. She had...crap! "You bet twenty one on a three, six, two, eight, ten, an ace, and a jack? You said you had a hand that anyone would want," he said, a little unbelieving.

She pulled her winnings toward her and said, "Did I forget to mention that I'm a superb poker player?" She split the deck, shuffled them, and dealt again as if she were a dealer from Monte Carlo.

"You won't get lucky again," Draco said, pulling the new hand toward himself. Great! A straight flush. He'd win this hand yet.

"Who said anything about luck, Draco?" she asked, picking up her own cards. "Poker is all about bluffing and counting the cards. Of course, if you're a Divination major...it helps a lot when you're playing with cards that tell you the future."

Draco's head shot up and he saw Hermione's satisfied smirk. She'd switched her position so she leaned against the back of her chair, her elbow resting on the armrest and her cheek propped on her knuckles. He blinked. "Did you just say these are-"

"Divination cards," Hermione finished for him. "Yes. Tarot cards, the bright shiny ones, are just used for tourists. These cards may look like playing cards, but, if you study them carefully, you'll note that they're not." She tapped the deck with a fingernail. "You've just had your fortune told, Draco. Your first hand told me everything I'd ever want to know about you." Draco's mouth fell open. "If I had bothered to even read it," she added.

Draco relaxed a bit. "You mean to tell me that playing pokers is a way of showing me that you can read my future?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Yes and no. I'm playing with you because I want to play poker. Ron doesn't want to play, Harry sucks, and my brothers can't be bothered. So, I play with the people that come to me for help. It shows me a little about them, and we get a nice evening with nothing but relaxation."

"Do they know you read their future?" Draco asked.

She laughed. "No. They would stop being my student after that. Lots of secrets to hide." She leveled a look at him. "You're the first I've told." She tossed in a few chips. "35," she said.

Draco looked at his cards and tossed in 35, raising it up to 50. She smiled and they betted a few more. The pot was large by that time. "Call," Draco said.

Hermione spread her cards out. She had three of a kind, kings high. Draco smiled and put down his. "Straight flush," he said proudly, pulling his winnings toward him.

She shuffled and dealt again. "So," she said. "Do you need help in just Divination? I know you're good in potions, even if Snape wasn't your godfather. You couldn't do any better in Care of Magical Creatures, minus the Hippogriff incident; and I've heard that you're the best in Ancient Runes."

Draco looked at his cards. "I'm good. Just Divination. Trelawny isn't the most sane of teachers. Can't trust anything that comes out of her mouth. I'm not a fan of the class, but I need to pass."

Hermione nodded. "I get it. Trelawny and I don't see eye to eye on a lot of things. 5 in."

Draco tossed in his own chips. "How so?"

She shrugged. "She gets dates wrong, misinterprets things and says that they're 100% true. Mostly on the method of how you see into the future. While she's with crystal balls and tea leaves as the most accurate fortune telling," Hermione shook her head in agitation. "There is no clear future. Nothing is written in stone and a bunch of tea leaves isn't going to tell you anything you can't figure out by looking hard at your life. And crystal balls are only good for reflecting lights and using as paperweights. No, cards are more accurate. They form a picture. Plus, they're easier to use."

Draco looked at her, slightly surprised. "You seem a bit bitter. Raise 10," he said.

Hermione looked up and sighed. "Sorry," she said. "I usually don't rant. But Trelawny is just so infuriating. You can't believe anything that comes out of her mouth. Then again, to pass her class, you only have to repeat what she says. Which comes to my question, Draco," she looked up and captured his gaze intently. "Do you want my help to pass the class, or do you want to know what real Divination is?"

He stared into her chocolate brown eyes and thought. Yeah, he wanted to pass the class. That was why he was here. But if it was as easy as Hermione said, he could just leave now. No one would know he had gone to her for help. His reputation would be in tact.

But, if he stayed, he could learn real Divination. A method that worked, at least for Hermione. He could read the future. The real reason behind his for taking the class in the first place. That was a kind of power he wanted. And it was worth anything they might say about him if they found out about the tutoring.

He spread his Full house out on the table and said, "I want to learn real Divination."

Hermione smiled as if it were the million muggle dollar question on a game show. She stood up, waved her hand to make their game vanish, and picked up her things. She smiled. "Meet me tomorrow in the Room of Requirements. When the door appears, say 'I seek the truth'. Tap it with your wand and open it. It will take you to a special room that I designed myself." She started to leave, but stopped and turned back. "Tell Blaise that you're meeting your hot date again. Say that she's shy and doesn't want anyone to know who she is, so you can't give him a name." She then left.

Draco stared after her. How did she know what he'd said to Blaise? Only Blaise and Pansy knew and they were there. Either word got around faster than he thought, or she'd...read it in the cards? He shook his head. He didn't know what to think except that Hermione Granger was definitely something else.

He stood up and picked up his school bag. He left the library and headed to the dungeons. When he stepped into the Common Room, Blaise and Pansy looked up at him. "Good date?" Blaise asked, smiling.

Draco returned the smile. "Nothing I ever expected," he said, raising his eyebrows a bit as if to convey a certain message.

Pansy frowned. "Oh?" she said suspiciously.

Draco chuckled. He turned and walked up to his own room. Each Slytherin had their own rooms. No one trusted the others with their stuff, so it was just a little less tense than the other houses.

As he changed into his pajamas, his owl flew through the window and dropped a letter on the bed before taking its perch on Draco's trunk. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, and opened the envelope. He broke the Malfoy seal and unfolded the paper.

_Draco,_

_ I assume your studies are proceeding well. There is little doubt in my mind that you will pass your exams with little trouble. You are, of course, a Malfoy. And we get what we want. _

_ I am writing this letter because your mother insists that I should 'check in with you'. I do not understand her reasoning, but I write to amuse her. She will just get upset if I do not comply._

_ Pay attention in your classes and send my regards to your godfather; I assume this is what one says in a pleasant letter._

_ Lucius_

Draco snorted. His father wouldn't know a pleasant letter if one bit him on the end of his...broom.

Draco wrote a curt reply back, saying he was studying, and sent his owl off with it. Once done, he curled up under his covers and dreamed of poker. Most importantly, though, he dreamed of cleaning up the winnings after trouncing her with every hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione got out of bed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her brown hair was frizzy again and standing up at all ends. She brushed it out and pulled the mass back, tying it with a black ribbon. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she walked back to her bed. Resting on the red comforter was a bright piece of parchment a house elf must have left. She picked it up and read the message.

_Hey, Hermy,_

_ Hope you're in a good mood today because Greg said that he had a surprise for us. He said to wear our best clothes and come down to the Great Hall. Well, see you down there. Don't forget your warm gear._

_ Fargo_

Hermione smiled. Sweet and to the point. That was Fargo for you. She quickly pulled out her green camisole, pale tan blouse, and a long silk black skirt from her wardrobe. Dressing quickly, she slipped her feet into her black pumps and turned to grab her bag, coat, hat, scarf, and gloves, thanking that it was a saturday and she could go into the village. Her gaze landed on her cards. If she wanted to, she could 'see' what the surprise was. But, she liked surprises from her brothers. She shrugged and headed down to the Great Hall.

Most of the students were already there, enjoying their morning pumpkin juice. Hermione spotted Draco sitting with his friends. She knew them by name, even if they didn't technically know her. Blaise and Pansy were his closest friends. Crabe and Goyle were the baboons of the group, not very bright, but it seemed they evened out the small gathering of Slytherins. Hermione met Draco's gaze and smiled slightly. Draco didn't return the motion, but she knew he had seen her.

"Sis!" a boy that looked exactly like Gene, called from the Gryffindor table. Hermione smiled and walked down the aisle. She took her seat next to the boy.

"What is with triplets and yelling, Fargo?" she asked. A hot mug of coffee appeared in front of her and she picked it up, silently thanking the house elves in the kitchen who knew her morning routine. Same seat, same coffee at the time every day.

Fargo smiled. "Sorry. I just love seeing my baby sister," he said. He threw his arms around her and hugged hard, ruffling her hair in the process.

Hermione pulled away, smiling, and said, "You are so lucky I don't hex you for almost spilling my coffee." Fargo mock cringed, drawing a laugh out of Gene and Greg, who sat opposite them. Hermione smiled. "So," she said. "What's this big surprise Andrew has for us?"

The triplets exchanged a look and said, in three part stereo, "Well..."

It was then that Hermione realized the whole room had gone silent. Gene and Greg looked over Hermione's shoulder. "What-" she asked, but was lifted up off the bench and turned around in a large hug. She looked up and smiled. "Andrew!" she said, hugging him back. Her oldest brother was her favorite and he got away with things that she yelled at her other brothers for.

When she was finally set down on her feet, she noticed that her other brothers were there, too. She gave each of them a hug. "What are you doing here?" she asked, aware that everyone in the hall was looking at them.

Andrew smiled and Hermione swore she heard a couple of girls sigh at the sight. Even some Slytherins. "Well, we all wanted to surprise you on your birthday," he said.

"My birthday isn't for another week," Hermione pointed out.

"Right. But we couldn't get free days then, so we decided to come out a week early and treat you to a day in Hogsmead with your favorite brothers," Barcus said, smiling.

Hermione grinned. "Well, it's one of the better presents you guys have gotten me," she teased.

"You didn't like our present last year?" Colin asked.

She smirked. "Not when it exploded in the Gryffindor Commons and got purple dust everywhere."

A couple of older Gryffindors laughed as they remembered the prank.

Andrew put an arm around Hermione's shoulders and said, "Well, are we going, or not?"

Hermione nodded and let him lead her out of the Great Hall, the rest of her brothers following behind her. Though she didn't look anything like them, all of them having pitch black hair and their father's features while she had light brown hair and her mother's looks, it was clear to even the blind that they were all family.

The moment they left, the hall buzzed with talk. Pansy turned to Blaise and Draco. "Did you see that gorgeous man? Oh, I could just-oh," she said, her eyes turning misty with her new fantasy.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Don't even think about it, Pans," he said. "Those lot are the famous Granger clan. All muggle-borns, more's the pity. Your parents would have your head if they found you with one of them." He stared at the doors where the Grangers had left. "Though I wouldn't mind having those older Grangers putting in a good word to the Ministry. I'd enjoy doing their work."

Draco smiled behind his goblet. "Anyone would want their jobs, Blaise," he said absently, just to add to the conversation.

Blaise snorted. "Yeah. But you have to have a referral from someone in the Field before you can get in. And a pureblood would have to kiss a lot of-" he stopped and smiled. "I just got an idea."

Draco looked up, curious. "Oh?" he said.

Blaise leaned closer and Draco followed suit. "The oldest, Andrew, is the best in his field, right? Along with his brother Barcus." Draco nodded. "And they can give referrals. Especially if their sister were to recommend someone. You saw how they treated her. It'd be a synch."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I'm seeing where this is headed, Blaise," he said.

Blaise smiled. "If I can snuggle up to the sister, I can get the brothers to give me a referral into the Field. Hello, new Agent."

Draco smirked. "You'd snuggle up to a mudblood?" he asked. Blaise's parents were just as strict as his. Especially with the Grangers.

"Whatever it takes, Draco. My parents would overlook it if I get the job," Blaise said. "Just woo the girl a bit and then I'm in."

"Your parents may overlook the snuggling up to her, but I'm sure they won't take kindly to you wooing her. Especially if her brothers think you're serious," Draco said. "What happens when you cut her loose? I don't think you'll have a job when the most dangerous Grangers come after you for hurting their precious sister. Especially that Andrew."

Blaise gave his wining smile. The one that could make the worst news seem like a miracle. "I'll just let her down easy. Say that we just didn't work out but it'd be nice if we stayed friends. That whole thing. She moves on, I get the job, and I get one more connection to the higher ups."

Draco chuckled. "You, my friend," he said, raising his goblet. "Are one sneaky devil. I wish you the best in that venture."

Blaise raised his goblet and they drank their silent toast. Pansy snapped out of her fantasy and said, "We should probably get to Hogsmead. Don't want to let those pesky third years have first go."

"At what? The sweet shop?" Blaise said, standing up.

Pansy smiled. "That's a nice reference for him. Sweet shop. I'll have to remember that one. Thanks, Blaise." She hurried off, joining a group of Slytherin girls who were talking about the older Granger.

Blaise shuddered as he realized what she'd meant. "I really didn't need to have the image in my head," he said to Draco as they headed outside.

Draco laughed at his friend's misfortune. They walked down toward Hogsmead, wrapped up in their winter gear. Pansy came back to talk to them as they entered the village. Snow covered the ground, but the cobblestone streets were spelled to keep snow off of them.

The three Slytherins walked into the Three Broomsticks, deciding to start the trip with a hot butter beer. Of course, all the other students had the same idea. The pub was crowded with student. Not a table was free. But there was space for the three at one table. Unfortunately, the two people that were sitting at the table, were Andrew and Hermione Granger. A butter beer was open in front of her and the man had a glass of something brown in front of him.

Draco looked at his friends. "Shall we sit? Or do you want to leave?" he asked. He saw Pansy's eyes light up at the sight of the older Granger.

"I think I can stand being near some mudbloods long enough to warm up," she said, her eyes fastened on Andrew.

Blaise looked at Draco and rolled his eyes. "Well, at least it gives me a chance to get close to Hermione," he said.

Draco smirked. "Then let's join them," he said. Oh, he had to see this.

They made their way through the crowd and stopped in front of the table. Hermione finished giggling at something her brother said and looked up. There was a slight sign of surprise, but she smiled. Andrew looked up, his eyes full of speculation.

"Need a place to sit?" she asked.

"No other place to sit, is there?" Draco said, taking a seat across from the two. Pansy took one on his left, sitting close to Andrew, and Blaise took the one on his right, smiling at Hermione.

She smiled and said, "Guess not. Want some butter beer?"

The Slytherins looked at her strangely. "Sure," Pansy said. She raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so nice to us?"

Hermione giggled. "It's my early birthday present and I'm just too happy to care about some fighting between houses today. Butter beer it is, then." She raised her hand and a passing waitress nodded, hurrying off to the counter.

Hermione turned back to the Slytherins and smiled a smile that said she knew something. "But you didn't come over here just because you had no other place to sit," she said, leaning on her palm.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Believe me, Granger, if there were another place, we would sit there," he said.

Hermione leaned forward, acting as if there were a secret plot going on. "But there is, Draco. It's at the Hogs Head," she said. "It's a bit out of your way, but if you really didn't want to sit with us Grangers, and Gryffindors to boot, you would have gone there. You want something."

Draco thought that she was going to spill their secret, but calmed himself, showing no emotion on the outside. This was just like the poker game. He sighed and shrugged. "You got us," he said. "Blaise wants you to ask your brothers Andrew and Barcus for a referral to become a Field Agent. Pansy wants to...well, I guess I don't have to tell you, since she's been staring at your brother like a love sick fool since we got here."

His friends turned to him, eyes wide and mouths open. "How could you-" Pansy said, but was interrupted as Hermione laughed.

They turned to her and saw that Andrew was also having a hard time keeping his laughter in. "What's so funny?" Blaise asked. He looked as confused as Pansy did. Draco, not so much. He was getting use to Hermione's weird behavior.

Hermione calmed herself. "I laugh because you really don't have to beat around the bush. Blaise, if you want a referral, just ask Andrew or Barcus. You may think I have them wrapped around my finger, but it's only Andrew. And, Pansy, just flirt. Jeez, don't hold back on my account. Please. I'd just love to see Andrew set up with someone. Finally."

Andrew turned to her, his mouth open. "Herm, how could you say something like that?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "When was the last time you had a girlfriend?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "Or went out on a date? Or even talked to a girl that didn't have anything to do with your job? Hm?" The man blushed as if a school boy again. "I thought so." She turned to Pansy and smiled. "He's all yours."

Pansy smiled and turned her full attention to Andrew, who was still red after hearing his sister basically pimp him out to a girl in a rival house.

Blaise turned to Hermione. "Why are you just sitting here with only one brother?" he asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. He was still going to try and woo her, even after she'd just explained where she stood with her brother and the field thing? He just never knew when to give up.

Hermione shrugged. "We got into town and Andrew pulled me in here while the others went somewhere else," she said. She rolled here eyes and mumbled, "Every birthday when it's the triplets' turn to celebrate my birthday. Why do they do this? What'll it be this year? Exploding chocolate frogs? Maybe Everlasting Magic Itching Powder."

Draco smirked. "Stop mumbling," he said. "You'll get people to think you're mad."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but the door of the pub burst open. A cold wind blew in with the rest of the Granger siblings as bright lights danced in the air above everyone's head. Greg, Gene, and Fargo cast bouncing balls of lights into the air, singing an off key version of 'Happy Birthday'. Colin, Darwin, and Barcus followed with a large cake supported between them. They made their way to Hermione's table and set the cake in front of her. Harry and Ron were right behind them, carrying an arm load of presents, each.

Her face was bright red and she looked like she wanted to curl up under the table in embarrassment as everyone turned to look at them. Thankfully, the triplets were finishing their song. "Happy Birthday, dear baby sister that we all love and adore so much but can be a pain in our siiiiiidddeeessss. Happy Birthday to you!" The whole place was filled with laughter and applause, the triplets taking their bows and hugging Hermione.

She was turning even redder, but put on a smile for everyone else. "Thanks so much for that wonderful song," she said, nudging the closest twin, Greg, in the ribs. "Next time, though, just give me some flowers. Okay?"

The bystanders laughed. Hermione looked at the cake. It was a large layered cake with frosted snowflakes and white little canaries made of frosting, all dancing around the icing. They spelled out 'Happy Early Birthday, Hermione'.

She smiled and watched as the candles magically lit themselves. Still blushing at all the attention, she stood and blew them out, which caused another round of cheers and clapping from everyone else. Hermione took out her wand and waved it so everyone received a piece of the delicious looking cake. "Enjoy," she said, sitting back down. Finally, the waitress came back with fresh butter beers for everyone.

Hermione looked across and saw Draco raise his drink in a slight salute to her. She smiled genuinely and nodded. Her gaze was broken, though, when Harry and Ron dumped the presents on the table in front of her. They were smiling stupidly, ignoring the Slytherins at the table.

Ron pushed a bright red package into her hands. "Open mine first," he said.

Hermione chuckled. "Don't you think we should open these back in the Common room?" she asked. "I'd rather not spend my only day with my brothers, opening gifts."

Ron pouted, but nodded. Barcus leaned over, his long black hair falling over his shoulder slightly, and waved his hand over the pile. The silver ring on his right forefinger glowed and the packages all vanished. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Once you're done with your cake, we'll head out to the bookshop," he said. "I'll buy you any book you want."

Hermione laughed and hugged his neck. "You spoil me rotten," she said affectionately. She pulled back a bit and whispered in his ear, "Though, you could do me a favor. Interview Blaise for a position in the Field."

Barcus looked at her and laughed. He looked like an American punk rocker when he laughed, throwing his head back so his long jagged hair fell behind him. He gave Hermione a one armed hug and said, "What ever you want, Herm. Now, how about that book shop?"

She smiled and smiled. "I reserve that offer until summer. Right now, I need some air. I think the triplets' singing gave me a migraine," she said, standing up.

The boys in question looked over and said, "Hey!"

She laughed and shook her head. "You know I love you," she said. She motioned to Blaise with her head and Barcus rolled his eyes, taking her seat. Once the two were talking, she picked up her coat, pulling it on. She made her way through the pub, receiving happy wishes and smiles from people she didn't think knew her. Finally, she made it outside.

The cold air hit her bare neck and head. She pulled out her hat and scarf, quickly donning them, and walked into the alleyway, leaning against the building. Hermione closed her eyes as she tilted her head up, and smiled to herself as she felt the snow begin to fall. She smiled to herself as she played back her brothers' awful singing and the huge cake. Those goofballs always had to embarrass her on her birthday, though they were just celebrating it today. But she didn't mind. It mean they cared.

"You know," a male voice said next to her. "You're doing a lot of things for everyone else. Shouldn't you be in there, getting spoiled? It is your birthday celebration."

Hermione turned her head and opened her eyes, smiling at her pupil. She raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you worried of being seen with me?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Blaise and Pansy don't care," he said. "They love you."

Hermione laughed. "They only love me because I got my brothers to pay them attention. They'll hate me soon enough, though. When this day is over..." She smiled sadly and shook her head. "I'll not think of that."

Draco was curious, now. "What happens when the day is over?" he asked.

Hermione sighed. "I only get to see my brothers on my birthday. Sometimes on holidays, too, but very rarely. Well, not Greg, Gene, and Fargo. But my older brothers. Andrew. Barcus. Colin and Darwin. They're always busy and I miss them. When this day ends...they're just go back to their lives and I'll-" she shook her head, looking down. "I'll be just another thing they completed every year."

Draco stood in front of her. "Then why are you telling them to talk with Blaise and Pansy? Why are you escaping them?" he asked. It didn't make sense to him.

Hermione looked up, meeting his gaze. "Because I know how things will turn out for your friends. And that takes precedence over anything I feel or want. I'm helping them."

He stared at her. "That is so...cynical." She blinked, her only reaction to his words. Draco shook his head in bewilderment. "Honestly, Hermione. This is your birthday. Well, your celebration. Your brothers are all here and I can see how you love them. They want to spoil you. Let them spoil you. Merlin know you're basically just a name. Do you know that no body has put your name to your face? Even this morning, I bet nobody actually cared who you were. Just your name."

Hermione giggled. "Draco," she said. "You sound like me. Like what I said last night."

Draco stared. She had said something like that. About judging people because of their names. And she didn't seem at all upset that she wasn't getting time with her brothers, or that no one knew what Hermione Granger looked like. She was one weird girl. And he told her as much.

This earned him a laugh. Not a fake one or one she gave her brothers for their stupid show. No, this was a laugh that was reserved for something, or someone, special. She laughed and slowly calmed herself down.

She wiped a tear away from her cheek. "Oh, Draco," she said, looping her arm with his and leading him toward the alley way's mouth. "I think tutoring you is going to be fun."

He smiled back, but pulled out of her grip. "Sorry," he said. "Can't have other Slytherins seeing me with you."

He thought she'd get angry or something. Instead, she only smiled and nodded in understanding.

"See you tonight," she said, and walked back into the Three Broomsticks.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco stared at the Room of Requirements' door. He leaned forward and said what Hermione had told his to say. "I seek the truth." The door shimmered a bit before becoming solid once again. Draco reached out, scanning the hallway quickly, and pushed the door in. He slid into the room and closed the door behind him without a sound.

He turned and stared. The room was large with a library like table in the center of the room, bookshelves and lights surrounding the walls. Except one, which held a large bed and a nightstand that had an alarm clock on it. Beside the bed was a kitchen counter, complete with sink and cupboards. Draco looked at the fabric that was hanging from the ceiling. Green and silver. Odd. He would have guessed red and gold.

"I change the banners for each type of student I bring here," Hermione said. She stepped out from a bookshelf. She'd changed from the blouse she'd worn this morning, to a dark green camisole. She still wore her black skirt that reached the floor, and her hair was still contained by the black ribbon.

Draco smiled and said, "You also change your clothes to match?" Did he just tease her?

Hermione looked down at her clothes, then back up. "Not really. I was wearing this this morning," she said. She walked to the table in the middle of the room, tapping one of the chairs before taking the other. "Take a seat. We have a few things to go over, first."

Draco set his bag down on the floor, and sat. "Why do you have a bed in here?" he asked.

"Sometimes, studying goes on for longer than expected. I have the bed so we can get some sleep. It turns into two if I'm teaching a male. The alarm clock helps to wake us up early enough so that no one will suspect anything," Hermione said.

"Why a special room?" was Draco's next question.

She smiled. "I have many people, like you, who do not wish for others to see them being taught by me. Mostly because it will ruin their reputation, oddly enough."

"Why is it odd?" Draco asked.

Hermione shrugged, shuffling a deck. "It's odd that someone wouldn't want to be seen with a Granger. Oh, I could understand the Slytherins. It would be unheard of for a pureblood to even pass a mudblood with a civil greeting. But, there are some others who do not want to be seen with me because of my reputation as a bookworm and do gooder."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I thought people would flock to you. It's the Gryffindor traits, right?"

She shrugged, placing the neat deck in front of her. She put her hands on either side of it on the table. "The things that I do for good, is not always directed at people that others think deserve it." Hermione smiled. "I showed that when I helped your friends this morning in the Three Broomsticks."

Draco blinked. "People don't want to associate with you because you've helped some Slytherins?" he asked.

"Pretty much," she said. Hermione pushed the deck to the center of the table. "Now, I need to know if you are willingly to stay with this. I can't have you backing out halfway. Once you start, you have to finish. So," she said, waving her hand over the deck and the top seven cards arranged themselves in a pattern in front of Draco. "Are you ready to start your training?"

Draco watched the intensity of her eyes make the color of them swirl. It was almost mesmerizing. "I'm ready," he said.

Hermione smiled. "Then turn over the cards. Let them speak to you. Tell me what they say."

Draco looked at the cards in front of him. They were the same playing cards he'd held when they'd played poker last night. He looked up and said, "How was your brothers' send off?"

Hermione raised her own eyebrow. "Are the cards telling you to ask me?" she said.

He shook his head. "I just want to know."

She tapped the table. "Just read the cards. I'll answer what they ask."

He sighed and reached out, flipping the first card over. He expected to see a regular playing card, but was surprised when he saw a beautifully hand drawn scene on the card. The back was the same as the playing cards, but the other side looked as if it were a masterpiece. He turned over the other cards until all of them were facing up. Draco stared at them longer until he asked, "Why do they look like this?"

Hermione smiled. "They are spelled to be both playing cards and fortune telling cards. Not as spiffy as tarots, but they get the job done. What do they say to you?"

"How should I know? These pictures...I don't know what they mean. You haven't taught me anything yet," Draco said.

She rolled her eyes. "Just tell me what they're saying," she said, her voice still calm. For now.

Draco looked at the cards. And stared. And stared. For half an hour, he stared at the cards before finally sighing. "It's useless," he said. "I can't read anything."

Hermione stood up and walked around to his side. She sat on top of the table beside him. She reached out and gently placed her fingertips on his eyelids. Pushing them down, she said, "Don't open your eyes. Keep them closed, and let your mind fall blank."

Draco cleared his mind so only blankness reigned. "Good," Hermione's voice said like a cool stream running over a heated surface. "Now, use your senses, and listen to the cards. Each one has a voice. Let them tell you what they want."

Draco took a breath and listened. It started as a low hum, sort of like a vibrating noise. It gradually built up until it was actual voices. They were singing something. Draco squeezed his eyes tighter, trying to make out what they were singing. Or a mixture of singing and taunting.

_Morn to night_

_ What a fright_

_ Nightmares dancing everywhere._

_ Cry and run_

_ The dance is done,_

_ Nightmares dancing everywhere._

_ She smiles and laughs_

_ A happy young soul_

_ But soon to stop when the bells toll._

_ One, two, three times it rings._

_ A metal band, happy to wear_

_ Will save the girl from her nightmare._

Draco opened his eyes as the voices stopped singing. He looked up and saw Hermione as calm as she had been when he'd closed his eyes. "There were voices singing about nightmares, a bell, and saving someone," he said. He repeated the rhyme for her.

Hermione paled. "Are you sure that's what they said?" she said. He nodded. She stood up and walked over to the only window in the room. It overlooked the grounds, but it seemed as if Hermione weren't even seeing the view. Her hands were clutching the window sill, her knuckles turning whiter than her face.

"You okay?" Draco asked. He stood up and walked over to her. Hermione was stiff, her eyes looking both angry and scared. Draco reached out slowly. "Hermione?"

She jerked when his fingers touched her shoulder. She looked up. "Sorry," she said. She looked back out the window. Hermione sighed, letting her arms fall as she leaned against the wall. "I had hoped they wouldn't have told you that."

Draco was confused. "Why?" He turned her toward him, keeping his hands on here shoulders. "Hermione...what's going on? What does the rhyme mean?"

Hermione met his gaze. Her eyes were pained. She shook her head. "It's nothing that concerns you, Draco. Put it out of your mind," she said.

"Can't really do that," Draco said. "A distracted tutor is a terrible tutor." He leveled his most commanding gaze at her. "What does the rhyme mean?"

She looked up at him, but then looked away. She walked over and sank onto the bed. Hermione looked up and stared at the wall. "The rhyme...is about me. It tells about my nightmares and how to stop them. Completely impossible...but, it's still a nice rhyme."

"I don't get it," Draco said.

Hermione slammed her hand on the mattress. "I am the only female Granger heir. The only one who will inherit a small fortune and a share in every one of my brothers' companies. It was our parents' idea, so that I would always be taken care of. Unfortunately, that expanded that to arranging a marriage between me and the young son of a very important and influential magical family. I don't like him very much...I hate him." She rubbed her arm to warm it. "He doesn't love me. He only wants what I'll get when I marry him."

Draco watched her. He pulled a chair forward and sat in front of her. "Few arranged marriages are because of love," he said.

Hermione looked up, an unknown emotion in her eyes. "I can't be in a loveless marriage, Draco. I've seen too many marriages and lives fall apart because of that and I promised to never get into that type of situation. My worst nightmare is to wake up, look over at my husband of twenty or forty years, and know that he would never love me; that he can never love me. That I'm just a possession to him. It's frightening, Draco."

He blinked. He'd never seen someone so afraid of an arranged marriage. "So, what would stop these nightmares?" he asked. For some odd reason, he cared what she was feeling.

She smiled, though it was small and almost unnoticed. "It's stupid," she said. "Maybe we should forget about this and get back to the tutoring?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "I'll take that as a 'no'," she said, smiling a bit more. Sighing, she continued. "From what I have interpreted from the cards, it means I have to get married. Then I'll be happy."

Draco blinked again before chuckling. "That's odd," he said.

She laughed, relieved that he didn't think her crazy. "Isn't that the truth?" she said. "Damned if I get married, damned if I don't." She stood up, pushing her hair back. "Now, back to the lesson." Hermione walked past him and walked to the cards. She stared at them like they had betrayed her.

Draco watched her for a moment. Her reaction wasn't one that he had expected. Hermione surprised him a lot, but this wasn't one of _her_ surprises, he could tell even from their short time of knowing each other. She'd opened to him about something so deep, that she had probably told no one about it.

She shook her head, turning to look at him. "It's amazing, actually," she said. "The cards have rarely ever talked so strongly on the first try with a beginner reader. They must really like you."

Draco stood and brought the chair to the table, taking his school robe off and draping it over the back. He looked at the cards. To him, they just looked like cards that were used for play and fortune telling. "Cards can't feel-" he said, but Hermione's hand covered his mouth.

"Shhhhh," she said in a low voice. "Don't say that around them. They'll turn on you. And, no," she said when she saw his weird look. "I am not joking or paranoid. Fortune cards are connected to a fickle magic. If you do one thing wrong to make them angry, they will never forget."

"You get this from experience?" he asked with a slight smirk.

She leaned forward and whispered, "I once called the cards stupid and the magic hid my homework for a week."

Draco laughed. He leaned on the chair, trying to calm himself down. "I guess," he said through his laughter. "the teachers didn't believe your excuse?"

Hermione chuckled. "Strangely enough, Trelawny bought it. Now," she said, turning around and taking her own seat. "Apologize to the cards and we'll call it a night."

Draco gave her a look that clearly said he thought her crazier than Trelawny, but looked at the cards and said, "Umm...I'm sorry...cards?" He sounded unsure and shrugged, but Hermione nodded her approval. With a wave of her hand, the cards floated back onto the deck, shuffled themselves, and rested back on the surface, completely unfazed. "You know, I'm going to have to learn how to do that," Draco said.

Hermione smiled. "Maybe next time. Same time tomorrow night? Or do you have a hot date?"

Draco chuckled at the tease. "Tomorrow is good." He reached for his robes and paused. "It's weird," he said.

"That you'd want to study than go out on a date? Yeah, a bit," Hermione said, picking the deck up and slipping it into a silk bag.

Draco chuckled again. "No," he said. "It's weird that, from all the time I've talked with you, not once have I called you a 'mudblood' or anything like that."

Hermione had stood, but stopped from moving away from the table. She studied him for a bit. "It is weird," she said. Shrugging, she said, "I don't have an answer for it. But I'm glad that you don't call me that."

Draco smirked. "Aren't you special," he said. Did he just tease her? By the smile on her face and the laugh she let out, he had. And it had been fun.

Hermione shook her head, her hair bouncing slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Draco," she said.

He nodded and left.

As he walked into the Slytherin's Common Room, Blaise looked up from the papers he was reading in front of the fire. "Draco," Blaise said excitedly. "You won't believe this."

Draco came over and sank down onto a black leather couch. He spread his legs out to warm by the fire. Strangely enough, Pansy didn't come over to use him as a pillow, as she was use to doing. She was staring dreamily at the fire, a piece of parchment clutched in her hand. "What won't I believe?" Draco asked.

Blaise waved the papers in his hand excitedly. "I talked to Barcus Granger and he interviewed me right on the spot. He said I have a good shot at getting into the Field. These papers are the application papers with Barcus' signature as my referral. He's agreed to be my sponsor." He smiled widely.

Draco's eyes widened. "And this happened all in the course of an afternoon?" he asked.

His friend nodded. "We spent the entire afternoon talking about the Field and becoming an Agent. It was unexpected, but so cool. Barcus is so awesome." He paused, as if realizing what he'd just said. "For a Granger."

Draco looked at Pansy. "What's wrong with her?" he asked.

Blaise looked at their female friend. She was still in her dream like state. Draco reached over and tapped her shoulder. "Hey, Pans," he said. She jumped, looking up. "What's up?"

She smiled and spread the parchment out to show an few lines scribbled on it. "Andrew gave me his address. He wants me to write him. Isn't that great!" she said, squealing a bit in excitement.

"He's a Granger, though. And six years older than you," Draco said. "Your parents wouldn't approve."

She snorted. "Who cares? He's so hot! And he wants me to write him." Pansy sighed and stared at the address.

Draco looked over at Blaise and rolled his eyes. "I'll never get that obsessed over a girl," Draco said.

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "What about your new girl? The one you've been on a date with two times already?" he asked.

Draco shrugged. "She amuses me. I'll see her a few more times, then move on to another one," he lied effortlessly.

Pansy looked up. "You are so mean to girls," she said, though she didn't sound like she was accusing him. "You need someone that can take your...Malfoyness."

He laughed. "Malfoyness?" he said.

"Yeah," she said. "The arrogant prejudice that only the Malfoys can take to another level. Some find it annoying, some find it attractive. You need a girl who can handle all of that."

"My Malfoyness?" Draco said.

Pansy smiled. "Exactly." She snapped her fingers as if she had a great idea. "You should date Hermione Granger." Draco and Blaise paused and looked at her. "What?" Pansy said. "She's smart, pretty, and she's got connections. If she got Blaise his good as gold application and a sponsor, and she got me talking to Andrew, which resulted in him asking me to write him; then imagine what she could do for you." She got up and started to head to the girl's dormitory. "You know," she said, turning back. "She's not so bad...for a Gryffindor." She turned and left.

Blaise looked at Draco. "She didn't say 'Granger'," he observed. He leaned forward and said, "She came up with that idea on the way up from Hogsmead after the Granger brothers were being seen off by their sister. We have a bet going. If I let you in, I'll cut you in for half."

Draco looked interested. "What's the bet, and how much is it?" he asked.

"Pansy bets that you and Hermione will be a couple by Christmas, three weeks from now. I bet that you would be a couple by Valentines day, a month and a half from now."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I notice you didn't say we wouldn't be together," he said.

Blaise smiled. "I know you, Drake. You can get almost any girl you want. The ones you don't, are just too anal to even look your way. Hermione isn't. I saw her looking at you when she came into the Great Hall this morning. I know you can get her."

"By Valentines Day," Draco said. Blaise nodded. "How much?"

"Twenty galleons," Blais esaid.

Draco whistled. "Big money," he said. "You're pretty confident that I'll get her."

"You're Draco Malfoy," Blaise said, standing up with his papers. "I don't have to have confidence. I know you." He turned and walked back to his dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione slammed the alarm clock off and rolled to her feet. She'd been so exhausted from her constant tutoring last night, having had to tutor five other students after Draco, she'd just crashed in the Room of Requirements. She walked over to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea and a few slices of toast. She checked the time as she ate, and smiled as she realized that she had 30 minutes until she had to get to her first class, which was right down the hall. Talk about luck.

Hermione summoned a full length mirror and walked over to the nightstand. Opening a drawer, she pulled out an extra uniform she kept for occasions like this. She changed and made the bed before turning to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a bit messed up from the pillow, but one could hardly notice. Hermione ran her hands over her hair and then left the room with her school satchel.

She walked into the classroom and took a seat in the back. She had 15 minutes to kill and occupied herself by pulling out her notebook, quill, and book. Five minutes before class started, the other students started to come in and take their own seats. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter came in and sat a few seats in front of her after giving her a slight wave, like everyone else. Sometimes, when people did that, she felt like one of the ghosts of the school. Always there and thought of as part of the school that people got use to.

Professor McGonagall came in and made her way up to the front of the class. She turned and watched as Draco ran into the classroom. He looked slightly out of breath. "So glad you could join us, Mr. Malfoy," she said.

"Glad to be here, Professor," he said, smiling slightly at his own joke.

But McGonagall wasn't amused. She sniffed. "Ten points from Slytherin for sass. Now, take a seat and we'll begin today's lesson."

Draco looked around and spotted the only seat open. It was next to Hermione. He hid his smile and took his seat. Hermione was leaning on her palm, her fingers curled so they rested against her chin. She didn't look bored, though the position implied it. She looked like she was taking in the notes, but not once did she touch her quill.

After a moment or two, she turned to him. Hermione smiled and said, "You weren't listening to a word of that, were you?" Draco smirked in answer. She chuckled. "We're going to be partners for a few classes to work on a project. We can do anything, as long as it involves transfiguration. We're being dismissed early so we have time to work on it."

Draco leaned back in his seat and smiled. "Then you better get to work," he said.

Hermione reached out and pushed him back. He almost fell out of his chair. "You're helping me," she said. "I don't allow free loaders as partners. If you want the grade, you'll do the work."

Draco looked up at her as if she'd lost her mind. "You expect me to do work?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Come on. Everyone else already left. We need to get to the library," she said.

Draco looked around the classroom. Indeed, everyone had already left. It was just the two of them and Hermione was already packing up her things. He stood and grabbed her elbow lightly. "Can we go to your tutoring room?" he asked. She looked at him but nodded.

They left the classroom and headed to the room they'd been in last night. It was just like before and Hermione walked over to the kitchen area, tossing her outer robe onto the bed, leaving her in her blouse, tie, and skirt. "Want something to drink?" she asked.

Draco set his things at the table and said, "Sure." As Hermione made them both some tea, Draco looked at the books. "You have copies of the books in the Library, right?" he asked.

"Not the restricted section," she said, coming back to the table with their tea.

Draco turned and saw her balancing a plate of sweets on her head. He bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh, and took it off her head, setting it on the table. "Then, do you mind if we worked in here? I don't much fancy the library. Too crowded."

Hermione shrugged. "Whatever gets you working," she said. She walked over to a bookshelf and examined the volumes. "So, what do you want to do our project on?"

Draco picked up a sweet and shrugged. "I don't really care. Transfiguration is a dull class." Hermione looked over at him as he took a bite of a pastry. For a moment, her eyes went wide, then she started laughing. "What's so funny?" Draco asked.

Hermione walked over to a full length mirror and turned it so he saw his reflection. He kinda freaked out. Big time. For, on his head, there were a pair of rabbit ears, his hands were paws, and his teeth had grown out. "What the-" he said, dropping his pastry.

Hermione came over and looked at the pastries. "I must have opened the pranked pastries by accident," she said. "Fred and George gave them to me as an early Christmas present. They wanted me to test them out on the kids I tutor. They transfigure the eater into an animal." She paused and a large smile crossed her face. She picked one up and said, "Draco, I just found our project."

"We're going to turn everyone into rabbits?" he asked, poking at his ears with his paws.

Hermione chuckled at him and turned him back to his regular self. "No," she said. "But close. We're going to do our report on transfiguration pranks. Basically, switching spells."

Draco didn't move for a moment, then smiled. "I like it," he said. Hermione flashed her teeth in a grin and he stared. The bet came back to him. Blaise wanted Draco to get Hermione by Valentines Day, but not before Christmas. He was already getting tutored by her, which gave him the advantage.

"Hey," he said as Hermione looked at the book cases. She looked over at him, her arms already full of books. "What are you doing for Christmas?" he asked.

Hermione walked back to the table and set the books down. "Nothing much. I'm staying at the school. Why?"

"I was wondering, if you have nothing else to do, would you like to go with me to Hogsmead over Christmas break?" he asked. "Consider it as a Christmas, birthday, thank you gift all rolled into one."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me out on a date, Draco?" she asked, a slight curve of her lips showing her amusement.

Draco returned the lip curl. "Yes," he said.

She smiled and said, "You finish this project, and we get a good grade, then we'll talk."

He smiled softly. "I can live with that," he said. They sat down and started on their project. Though, mentally, Draco was congratulating himself on getting a date (kinda) and Hermione was smiling to herself.

No one had ever asked her out on a date before. Well, Viktor Krum had in her fourth year, but he'd gotten permission from her arranged fiance first. And that had been a power play, too. Draco had asked her because he wanted to, she could just feel it. Hermione smiled because, finally, some other boy had taken interest in her because her. As she flipped through the pages of her book, she mentally wished for Christmas break to come quickly.

**AN: I was tempted to make Draco look like a ferret, but a bunny was just more fun. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you thought.**


	6. Chapter 6

And quickly come, it did. The days flew by. Draco and Hermione spent most of their time in the Room of Requirements either working on their Transfiguration homework or Divination. A few times, when Hermione had to tutor someone else, Draco retreated to a corner behind the book shelves. He wasn't ever seen from that corner, but he could see the students.

On Christmas Eve, he watched Crabbe, Goyle, Longbottom, Abbot, Weasley, Potter, and the youngest Carrow sister go through the room in a three hour time span. As the last one left, Hermione sank down into her chair and leaned over the table. Draco walked up to her and set a cup of tea in front of her. "I can't believe you're tutoring so many students and you're not even getting paid," he said.

She laughed. "Those students need my help," she said. She took the cup and smiled softly, though it was sad. "But being paid wouldn't be so bad. I could be free from that stupid brute."

Draco sat next to he and said, "What do you mean?"

Hermione waved her hand. "It's a stupid clause that can never be done. Really medieval, really," she said. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Well," she said. "You see, there's this clause that says, if someone were to have enough money, they could buy me out of the arranged marriage. I'd be whoever bought me. I thought it was really awful, but, after a while, I began to look on the bright side. I could buy myself out, and I'd be my own person."

Draco could see her eye light up. "You really can't bargain with this guy? Make a deal with him that you two get married and go your separate ways? Hundreds of couples do it."

"And hundreds of couples become filled with self loathing and hate toward their spouse and children," Hermione shook her head. "And I'm too faithful to people to go behind her backs with a lover."

Draco watched her body slump as she sighed. Over the last few of days, Draco had started to consider Hermione a friend. They'd laughed at their Transfiguration project and worked with the cards together, telling stupid fortunes that ranged to who was going to trip on the stairs in five minutes or so. He didn't like seeing her this way. Only twice before had they brought up her fiance. The first night he'd read the cards and a few days ago when they'd been discussing different schools. Apparently, her fiance went to Durmstrang.

Draco leaned over and put an arm around her shoulders, squeezing them. Hermione looked at him. "I'm going to take you out tomorrow," he said. "I'm going to take you down to Hogsmead bright and early, and we're going to do everything you want. Anything you want, I'll buy for you. My treat."

Hermione's smile brightened. "You won't take no for an answer, will you?" she asked.

"Nope," Draco said. "I have read the cards and they have commanded that you be pampered for your birthday."

She blinked, then her mouth fell open. "I forgot it was my birthday tomorrow!" she said.

Draco tilted his head back and laughed. She smacked him. He grabbed her hand and pinned them to his chest so she couldn't hit him any more. He looked into her eyes and smiled at the dark color of them as they stared back. Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Draco," she said.

He shrugged, fighting back a blush. "It's no problem," he said. "You deserve some relaxation." He stood up and walked to the door. "I'll meet you in front of the Great Hall after breakfast. Wear something warm, okay?" With that, he walked out and closed the door behind him, leaving Hermione smiling.

Draco wore a black coat, gloves, and hat as he waited for Hermione to come out of the Great Hall. A few people stared at him in wonder and confusion as they passed him; a group had started to form on the grounds as they waited. It _was_ odd, he guessed. No one had ever seen or heard of the Prince of Slytherin waiting outside the Great Hall...holding a balloon that said 'Happy Birthday' in bright colors.

Hermione walked out of the Great Hall dressed in a purple scarf, matching hat, and matching fingerless gloves. She paused as she saw the balloon, then laughed. Harry and Ginny, who had been talking to her about Quidditch, paused as they saw their enemy standing there. Hermione made her way down the stairs and to Draco. He smiled and handed her the balloon. She took it and people started to whisper.

Hermione pulled back and looked at the balloon. "Did you get this in a muggle shop?" she asked.

Draco nodded. "I thought you'd appreciate it better than some wizard gadget," he said.

"Gadget?" Hermione said, her smile growing bigger at the muggle term.

He shrugged as if it were no big deal. "It's a fun word," he said. He offered his arm and said, "Come. Let's start you Birthday Pampering." Hermione laughed at his phrase and took his arm, holding onto her balloon as if it were the best gift she'd ever gotten.

They made their way down to Hogsmead and the first place Hermione pulled Draco, was to the bookstore. It didn't surprise Draco and he just watched her flit from shelf to shelf, staring at the books in wonder and aw. He followed behind her, holding the books she wanted. The pile grew until Draco could hardly see over it.

Hermione's hand rested on his shoulder and he turned his head to see her. "Are you sure you want to pay for these?" she asked. "I'm sorry I went a little overboard."

He walked over to the counter and set them on it for the clerk. "It's alright," he said. "It's just heavy. Happy Birthday." Hermione gave a sheepish smile. She shrank the bags and put them in her purse for later. They then left the bookstore, heading to the sweet shop.

There, they looked at the different kinds of candy and pastries for sale. Draco bought her an apple tart with a small flag sticking out of it saying 'Thank you' in glittery letters. She took it and tucked the flag in her hat so it stood straight up. Draco chuckled at it and watched her finish off the tart in three bites. He bought her a large bag of random candies and sweets, which she shrank and put in her purse with the books.

All day, Hermione dragged Draco from shop to shop, gazing at things and laughing at things that looked just plain funny. They had lunch in the Three Broomsticks. As they chatted happily, people whispered behind their hands. A Malfoy and a Granger, total opposite prestige, were chatting as if they were the best of friends. And Hermione still had the balloon Draco had given her that morning. She'd tied it around her purse strap. It drew more attention as it bobbed up and down above their table.

Finally, after seeing everything in Hogsmead, Draco led her out to the Shrieking Shack. They stared at it for a while, sitting on a rock and watching the building sway in the wind. Draco looked at Hermione and said, "So, how did you like being pampered today?"

She turned to him and grinned. "It was the best, Draco," she said. "Thank you so much. I'll never forget today."

He chuckled and said, "Well, it's not over yet." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin black velvet box. Hermione stared at it curiously as he set it in her hands. "Open it," he said.

She gripped the lid and opened the box. She stared at what was inside and gasped. Hermione looked up and said, "I can't accept this, Draco. It's too much."

Draco snorted. "No, it's not. And you're going to take it because you deserve it," he said. "And because it's your present." He picked up the necklace and fastened it around her neck. The gold chain had a golden heart shaped locket hanging from the end, a smaller heart carved ruby fastened in the middle of it.

Hermione pressed her fingers to it and she looked at Draco. "Thank you," she said.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Happy Christmas, Hermione," he said.

She met his eyes and smiled. Slowly, she cupped his cheek and leaned forward. Draco leaned in and captured her lips. They kissed softly, nothing too demanding or harsh. It was comforting, loving. Draco held her close as he kissed her soft lips. He'd kissed girls before, but those had all be frantic and sexually frustrated, not soft and sweet like this one.

They pulled back and met each others eyes. Hermione bit her lip and smiled. "Thank you, Draco," she said.

"My pleasure," he said, smiling. He stood and pulled her to her feet. "I hate to say it, but we need to head back to the school."

Hermione nodded and looped her arm with his. They made their way back to the castle with the balloon floating behind them happily.

Draco led her up to the Great Hall doors and stopped in his tracks as he felt Hermione stiffen next to him. He looked at her and saw her face pale and her eyes widen. Draco looked over and saw an unknown man stand in front of the doors.

He was tall, had a buzz cut for his dark hair, cold blue eyes, muscled, and wore a Durmstrang dress uniform of grey tunic, grey pants, and a red cape. The other students gave him a wide berth, but his eyes were latched onto Hermione. "Hermione," he said in a Russian accent.

Hermione licked her lip and said, "Hello, Vladimir. What are you doing here?" She put on a week smile.

"It is Christmas and your birthday," Vladimir said. "Our parents believe that I should take you out to dinner." His eyes darted to Draco. "Who is this?"

Draco straightened his back. He was about to snap at him, but Hermione just shook her head. "No one, Vladimir," she said. "He's no one. Just a friend."

Vladimir paused, then nodded. "Very well," he said. "Come with me. We have reservations and I have a dress waiting for you." He turned on his heel.

Hermione walked after him, shooting an apologetic look over her shoulder at Draco.

**AN: Okay, I'm going to re write this story from this chapter, okay? I've decided it needs some more body to it. And I wanted to put some more of the brothers in there. Hope you don't mind. I'm sure you'll like it. I hope. Well, thanks for understanding, guys. **


	7. Chapter 7

Draco paced in Hermione's Room of Tutoring, as he'd dubbed it, waiting for her to come back from her 'date' with Vladimir. For some reason, he knew she would be here instead of heading back to her dorm.

All that played in his mind, though, that kept him from examining that feeling, was the scene of Hermione following after that Durmstrang idiot and the look she'd sent him. Was she always that miserable looking when she was around Vladimir? He hated it right away. She was one of the few he called friends, and he didn't like to see his friends in fear. He hated seeing her blooming personality and laughter leave her eyes. It had drained out of her the moment she had seen the idiot and it had pained him to see that.

The door opened then, and he looked up. Hermione walked in, clad in a creamy pale colored afternoon gown. It was strapless and fell to the floor, clinging to her curves. She looked radiant in it, with her hair pulled up into a fashionable bun with a few strands falling to frame her face. She would have looked even more beautiful if her eyes hadn't been basically lifeless.

Draco crossed the room in three strides and caught her in a hug that held her to his chest. She stiffened for a moment for a moment before relaxing. Hermione raised her arms and wrapped them around him, resting her forehead on his shoulder. Draco held her for a moment. He hated that look in her eyes. It made him think of a zombie from a muggle movie Blaise had played once and it had scared Draco witless.

He pulled back slightly and framed her face in his hands. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Hermione looked up and into his eyes. Immediately, the light in Hermione's eyes returned. She smiled her old smile and said, "Thank you, Draco. I hate dating Vladimir and it takes so long to get back to normal."

He smiled and dropped his hands to her shoulders. "That's what friends are for," he said. He noticed the bags under her eyes and how her shoulders drooped slightly. "And you could use a cup of tea."

Hermione chuckled and walked over to the bed. She kicked off her shoes and said, "Who would ever thought Draco Malfoy would be sensitive to a what a woman needed." She shot him a teasing glance over her shoulder as she said, "Outside the bedroom, of course."

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "You're hooked on that 'Slytherin Sex God' thing, aren't you?"

Hermione tilted her head back and laughed. "It's a nice card to play against you, Draco," she said. She reached behind her and tried to reach the zipper. After a few moments of comical bending this way and that, she dropped her arms. "Can you unzip me?" she asked.

Draco laughed and walked up behind her. He reached for the zipper and slowly pulled it down. It was then that he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. He swallowed a knot in his throat as he saw the smoothness of her back and how her waist narrowed to the top of her lacy underwear, which barely peaked from above the zipper. He'd undressed a lot of girls, had seen enough backsides, but hers was something that had him staring.

Realizing what he was doing, he blushed and cleared his throat. "Two scoops of sugar and a dash of milk?" he asked, moving away.

"Yeah," she said as he walked to the kitchen.

Draco busied himself with making tea as he heard her dress hit the ground. An image of a naked Hermione popped into his mind and he shook it away as he blushed. What was wrong with him? He'd slept with enough girls to stop being embarrassed when he was naked with them. But something about Hermione was making him different about whatever he did and think when he was around her. There was more cloth being moved around behind him. Draco poured the hot water into two mugs and added Hermione's sugar and milk.

A hand appeared over his shoulder and Hermione picked up her mug. "Thanks, Draco," she said, walking over to the bed and sitting down on it. He turned and stared at what she was wearing. She was clad in a green tank top and matching green jogging shorts. He smiled at the Slytherin colors.

"I like the outfit," he said. "But you did look beautiful in the other one."

Hermione reached over the bed with her leg and kicked the dress. "I hate it," she said. "I hate everything that man picks out. It's all just so I'll be his trophy." She returned her leg back under her on the mattress and patted the side next to her. Draco picked up his own mug and sat next to her, leaning his back against the headboard of the bed. Hermione leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why do you do that?" he asked.

"You're a comfy pillow," she said, smiling. "When I was small, I would get really nasty nightmares. Now, I know they were the cards, telling me fortunes, but then, I thought they were the worst nightmares because I couldn't do anything. I was just stuck in a place, like behind a window, unable to move or talk. The dreams themselves weren't bad, just that feeling. So, I would wake up and cry. Andrew use to come in and hold me, his room being closest to me and everything. I would fall asleep against him. I became so accustomed to it, when he left for school, I couldn't sleep well for weeks. I finally got a big pillow and hugged it, imagining it was him." She laughed at the memory. "Barcus found me once and he had this thing that he didn't want to be outdone by his brother, so he became my pillow. Each one of my brothers became a pillow for me at one time or other. But it was weird to have the triplets being my pillows."

Draco chuckled as he imagined the triplets and Hermione trying to sleep in a bed using each other as pillows. Then his image changed to Hermione using Draco as a pillow. Without clothes. And flush from a night of passion. He shook that out of his mind and sipped his tea. "Why did you tell me that?" he asked nonchalantly.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "Probably because I just had a strong memory and wanted to share it. Or maybe I just wanted to think of something other than this night."

Draco rested his cheek against the top of her head and said, "What happened after you left?"

She stiffened and tightened her grip on her mug. "He Flooed us to a boutique. A nice place, actually. And he ordered the staff to make me presentable. His exact words, too. I was washed and styled and put into that dress. I liked how I looked for a few seconds, before I remembered that he'd picked it out and it was to be shown like an owl or something. We then went to an expensive restaurant. It was gorgeous. Romantic lighting, strolling violinists, and great food. It would have been perfect...if it had been his idea. I just know our mothers came up with it, hoping I warmed up to him. But he's so cold and hard. I mean, I like strong men, but not the dumb Viking kind that's all muscle and use it to intimidate people." She paused, as if remembering something. Her fingers brushed over her cheek. The movement looked like she might have been brushing her hair away from her eyes, but Draco had seen the pain in her eyes. Hermione shook her head and continued. "He then Flooed me back and said goodnight." She shuddered. "I hate kissing that man."

"He kissed you?" Draco said, feeling rage fill him. Something about that idiot touching Hermione in such a way made him angry.

Hermione shook her head. "He makes me kiss him. On the cheek. He says it's my 'duty to act as the obedient wife that I will one day be'," she said. She snorted. "Bastard," she said before sipping her tea.

"Why do you put up with it?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged. "It's settled and no one is going to be saving me from that. My brothers can't buy me from it, because then they'd have to marry me."

"Huh?" Draco said.

She looked up at him and smiled softly. "To get out of the marriage, someone must pay the dowery to my suitor then marry me to ensure that they are serious about marrying me. I don't know anyone that could do that for me. Most of the guys I know are too week willed, students, or are already happy with their significant other. Besides, because of Vladimir's influence, not many guys are willing to face him." Hermione smiled and said, "By the way, thanks for standing up for me, but I don't want you to get hurt."

He chuckled mirthlessly. "Next time I see him, I'm going to punch him," he said. "No one makes my friends sad."

Hermione set her tea down on the floor, slid under the covers, and snuggled next to his side. She rested her head over his chest and draped an arm across his chest. She closed her eyes and said, "I'm so glad you're my friend, Draco."

In a few moments, she was asleep. Draco set his own tea down and ran his fingers through her hair. It calmed him slightly, but he was still angry. He couldn't let Hermione be in this kind of relationship. No one deserved it. He needed a plan.

**AN: So, I hope you liked the chapter. It's coming together nicely, don't you think? And I put the brothers in there (kinda). **


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione woke up and blinked her eyes a few times. Yup, she hadn't dreamt talking and falling asleep with Draco. And he was so comfy and warm. The best pillow she'd ever had. And what had she been thinking, telling him that story?

She looked at the clock on the bedside and groaned. In ten minutes, Neville was going to come in for his Herbology lesson. The guy was good, but insisted on having study sessions so he would be perfect. Hermione just hated that she'd agreed to having the lessons over the winter break.

She slowly sat up. Draco stirred and then looked up at her. His eyes were clouded with sleep and his hair was messed up. God he was so handsome. She smiled and said, "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

"Why are you up so early?" he asked.

Hermione laughed at his annoyed glare at the light coming through the windows. "I have a lesson with Neville in a few moments. I have to get dressed and you have to be somewhere else. I can put a curtain around the bed and close the windows. You can get some sleep and I'll have my lesson."

Draco smiled and said, "Playing my maid? I like that." He reached up and traced the necklace he'd given her. She'd put it back on after getting out of Vladimir's dress.

Hermione felt her stomach flip, but she laughed as if nothing were wrong. "Funny, Draco"' she said. "But If I was your maid, I would have snapped the curtains open at seven in the morning, waking you up."

He sneered, then it smoothed over as he closed his eyes. "As long as I could see you in a maid's outfit, I wouldn't mind. Not a bad way to wake up," he said, his voice trailing off as he fell asleep again.

Hermione shook her head as she smiled, and got up, slipping into a red sweater and a pair of grey sweatpants. She pulled her frizzy hair back into a ponytail and picked up their tea mugs. After rinsing them out, she put on a new kettle of water. As that boiled, she turned and leaned her hip against the kitchen counter. She watched Draco sleep, rolling into the space she'd just left, wrinkling his clothes even more.

She'd seen her brothers sleep and what they wore, mostly because she'd had to wake them up on more than one occasion. They'd slept in boxers, pajama bottoms, or, in Colin's case, nothing at all. She'd found this out by her usual waking up technique: yanking the covers off of them. She hadn't been able to look him in the face for weeks. But, as she watched Draco, she pegged him as a boxers man. Black silk boxers with green trim or design.

The door to the room started to open. Hermione waved her hand and a heavy curtain fell from the ceiling, blocking Draco's form from Neville as he walked in. He spotted her and smiled. "Good morning, Hermione," he said.

"Good morning, Neville," she said. "Would you like some tea? I'm making a fresh pot."

"Yes, please," he said, sitting down. He picked up his bag and pulled his Herbology books out, spreading them out on the table and turning them to certain pages. "I was wondering if you could help me with some of these things, Hermione. I'm not so firm on the properties of St. Johns Wart Pikes. I mean, they have the properties of regular St. Johns Wart, but I'm not sure what the pikes are for."

Hermione chuckled and poured them both some tea. She fixed hers with sugar and milk and walked over to the table. "Alright," she said. "But keep it down. I have another student sleeping in the back. Late study session."

Neville's eyes traveled to the curtain and she could see the curiosity there. She never told her students who her other pupils were. Privacy was one of her key assets as a tutor. She never told and they never asked, knowing she wouldn't answer. But that didn't stop them from wondering who the others were.

"Neville," Hermione said. He looked back at her. "St. Johns Wart Pikes."

"Right," he said, looking down at his books. "I have to write an essay for both Professor Snape and Sprout on the properties of St. Johns Wart Pikes, their uses in potions, and how to make them poisonous in powder form. But St. Johns Wart Pikes aren't poisonous. Not by a long shot." He looked up, his eyes wide with panic.

Hermione smiled softly and said, "Calm down, Neville. Don't panic, or you won't think straight." She brought her legs up on the chair, tucking one under her and resting her other foot on the wooden seat.

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Sorry," he said.

"It's alright," she said. "Drink your tea."

Neville picked up the tea and took a sip. His body relaxed. He stared at the mug and then back at her. "There's St. Johns Wart Pikes in here, aren't there?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, sipping her own drink. "You were making me jittery with your anxiety. Relax. That's what the St. Johns Wart part is about. The Pike is the actually plant. When you ground the pike and mix it with water boiled with the rest of the herb, it makes a concoction that puts the person into a deep sleep. They eventually die and, in a high enough concentration, it can stop the heart all together in just a few hours. It's popular with assassins who want something done. They use it as leverage, saying they'll give them an antidote if someone completes something for them. But they usually never do give the antidote."

Neville had been scribbling frantically as she'd been speaking. "Hermione," he said, slowly raising his head up to look at her. His eyes widened and he said, "Why is Malfoy standing in your kitchen?"

Hermione turned her head, mug still resting between her hands, and saw Draco fixing himself some tea from the hot water. His hair was sticking up on one side and his clothes were wrinkled from rolling around on the bed. He looked up and raised a sleepy hand, not really understanding what was going on.

Hermione turned to Neville and simple said, "He was sleeping." Neville opened his mouth to say something else, but closed it when Hermione gave him a pointed look. "In fact, he may know a thing or two about St. John's Wart Pikes."

"Nope," Draco said. "Nothing."

Hermione turned her head and said, "You're just saying that because you want to go back to sleep, aren't you?"

"Yup," he said, then walked behind the curtain.

Hermione shook her head and turned back to Neville. "You're not allowed to tell anyone else," she said firmly, "Or I'll tell everyone you're getting tutored. Starting with your Grandmother who thinks you're a natural in this subject and that you're tutoring everyone else."

Neville blinked and blushed. "Promise," he said.

Hermione smiled and said, "Good. Didn't mean to threaten, but I've got a reputation to protect. Now, on with your essay."

**AN: So, what do you think? Sweet, huh? A little fluff. And will Neville keep what he saw to himself? Probably. But review anyway, okay? Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Okay, so if you haven't read the last two chapters, I'm re writing this story. So, you need to go back and read the last two chapters if you haven't already. (kind of a given). But, thanks to everyone who's enjoyed this story. It makes me happy to know that others like it.**

Christmas break finished, unfortunately, all too soon. Hermione and Draco had finished their Transfiguration homework a while ago, but that didn't mean that everyone else had. Hermione had been approached by at least three other groups who'd forgotten all about the assignment.

Draco spent most of his free time hanging with Hermione in the Room of Tutoring, perusing her vast collection of books. The bookshelves were set up so he could wander around without fear of being seen. Even though he considered Hermione a close friend, and her him, they both knew his parents would not be thrilled in the least to know he was friends with one of the Grangers.

"And that's it," Hermione said, breaking Draco out of his book. She'd conjured him a comfortable chair in a corner after the third day he'd spent in the room, reading on the bed. Draco stood after marking his place in the book, and walked around the shelves.

Hermione was collecting pieces of parchment and putting quills back into ink wells. She smiled when she saw him. "I hope you weren't too bored," she said.

"Nah," Draco said. "I had a book." Hermione laughed and put the parchment away. Since spending time with Hermione, Draco had taken up some of the muggle slang, finding it fun and easy to throw out at any time.

Hermione stretched and reached into her robes. "Well," she said. "Now that we're done with those, let's play some poker. But, this time, you read the fortunes." Draco paused. Hermione noticed the hesitation. "You've been practicing, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Draco said. "But...I'm just thinking about the last time I read the cards."

Hermione waved her hand dismissively as she sat down at the table. "It happens that we see things that we don't want to see, but we just move through them. You started this, now you have to keep going." Hermione set the deck of cards in the middle of the table. "Deal, Draco."

He sighed and walked over. He'd been practicing by himself, working with the deck of cards she'd given him every night. They told him small things. Who was going to be receiving a Dear John letter, who was going to get a Howler the next day at breakfast, who was going to be his partner in potions. Nothing too important. But every time he worked with the cards, he felt that he might see something about Hermione that would not be pleasant. So far, nothing had come up about her. Thank Slytherin for that.

Draco took the seat opposite Hermione and took a steadying breath. Reaching out, he shuffled the cards and dealt out their hands. Hermione pulled her hand toward her and scanned the cards. A slight twitch of her lips gave away how good her hand was. Draco looked at his. A royal flush. And on the first deal, too.

He suddenly felt a light pressure behind his left eye. He blinked and let the pressure swirl around in his socket, blurring his vision. Draco kept his eyes on his cards, but could see the vision clearly in his left eye.

It was his library at Malfoy Manor. He sat by the fireplace, staring at the flames. From what he could tell, it was night. A door opened somewhere and a house elf came in. Draco hadn't mastered hearing what was going on in the visions yet, but he watched as the house elf walked up to him. It said something. The vision Draco stood up, a look of panic on his face, before rushing out of the room. The vision ended and Draco blinked to clear away the blurriness that was the usual side effect of seeing visions.

He looked up and saw Hermione still staring at her cards. The visions, no matter how long or detailed, always lasted a few seconds to the viewer. "What's your bet?" he asked, trying to break the silence.

Hermione looked up and said, "Five chips." She reached out to the stack she'd conjured and threw the chips in.

Draco threw that in and matched it with five more. "You're pretty confident with that hand?" Hermione said.

Draco smirked at her. "You're never going to beat this hand, Hermione," he said.

She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "How's that bet going with Blaise?" she asked suddenly.

Draco stared, blinking. "What-"

"Did you honestly expect me not to find out?" she asked, laughing.

He looked at the cards. "Did the cards-"

"Nope," Hermione said. "Andrew told me."

"How-"

"Pansy told him," she said, moving a card to the other side of her hand.

"When-"

"A few days ago." She looked up. "I'm not mad, Draco. I actually find it funny. Do you have nothing else to do than to make bets with your friends about when we'll be a couple?"

"Well-"

"Pansy's upset," Hermione said. "She wanted a Christmas fairy tale, but she said she'll settle for Valentine's Day just the same. Of course, if we don't become a couple, then you don't get the ten galleons."

Draco blinked. "How the hell did you-"

"Pansy and Andrew have become very close," Hermione said. "Despite the year difference, which isn't even that much of a difference, they've been exchanging letters and are practically a couple. Andrew's even thanked me for 'pimping him out to girls'. Call." Draco spread his hand out on the table. Hermione chuckled and folded her cards into a pile. "You win," she said. "Though you don't look happy."

Draco shook his head. "I am...for Pansy, I mean. But, everything else, I'm not..."

Hermione stood up, walked round the table, and leaned against the surface. "Was it the vision?" she asked. Draco nodded. "Tell me about it."

"I don't know exactly what I saw," he said, rubbing his forehead. "I was in the library at my manor. It was night and there was a fire in the fireplace. A house elf, I think it was a kitchen elf named Pippy, came in and said something to me. I stood up and ran from the room. Whatever Pippy said, it must have been bad, because I saw how upset my face looked. Like I was angry and hurt." Draco closed his eyes and sighed. "I wish I had heard what she had said."

Hermione rubbed his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Draco," she said. "It takes time to get use to the visions. Don't beat yourself up about it."

He looked up. "I'm not upset that I couldn't figure out what was being said. Well, yeah, I am a little. But it's more that...you said that when we tell fortunes like this, in the Poker style, that the everyone playing is in the vision. But in my vision, it was just me and Pippy. You weren't there." He chewed on his lip, something he'd picked up from Hermione. "It makes me think that the visions about you."

"Or that I'm behind one of the book cases," Hermione said. She lowered her face so their eyes were level. "Never jump to conclusions on a vision, Draco. That's dangerous and could lead to a lot of things going wrong. As viewers of the visions, it's our job to watch and interpret, but never firmly say anything. The future isn't set in stone. Visions change and get twisted."

Draco nodded. "I guess you're right," he said. The clock beside the bed chimed the hour.

Hermione stood and said, "I'm famished. I know our game was short, but I'm hungry. Dinner?"

Draco smiled and nodded. "Sure," he said.

They collected their cloaks and headed down to the Great Hall. They waited between entering, making sure no one saw them together. Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table and listened in on the latest spell Dean Thomas had fouled up. Apparently, he'd blown off a sleeve of his uniform during Charms.

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table and blinked. Pansy was reading a letter, a large smile spread across her face. "What's wrong with her?" he asked Blaise.

"She's been like that since this morning," Blaise said. "Re reading that stupid letter all day."

"It's not stupid," Pansy said, glaring at Blaise. She turned her eyes back to the letter and smiled. "Andrew wrote to me and he wants to take me out on a date."

"How older than you is he, anyway?" Draco asked.

Pansy looked up. "Five years," she said. "But it doesn't matter."

"Didn't say it did, did I?" Draco said, smiling behind his cup at the defensive tone Pansy took. She was probably worried what her parents might say if they found out about her and Andrew.

"So, Draco," Blaise said. "How's Granger?"

"She knows about the bet," he said.

"What? How?" Blaise asked.

Draco shrugged. "No idea. She just knows. Told me when we were doing out Transfiguration homework," he said.

"Damn," Blaise said. "I guess the bet's off?"

"No," Draco said. "She thought it was funny and is eager to see the outcome."

Blaise blinked and shook his head. "I don't think I'm ever going to be able to understand that girl," he said.

"But at least she deals with Draco's Malfoyness. She hasn't run screaming from you yet," Pansy said, smiling. Draco chuckled and continued with his meal.

The doors to the Great Hall burst open and the Granger triplets raced down the aisle until they were standing next to their sister. "Guess what!" they said in stereo.

Draco turned and watched with the rest of the hall as Hermione turned to face her brothers. "What?" she asked, a slight smile playing on her lips. It was the same half smile that she gave when facing these brothers.

Greg smiled and said, "Fred and George have offered us an equal partnership in their company."

"We're going to be researchers and inventors," Fargo said.

"As well as being in charge of shops in other countries," Gene said.

"Isn't that great?" they said at the same time.

Hermione smiled. "That's great," she said. "What does mom think?"

"She's worried we'll blow something off," Greg said, shrugging.

"Is that all?" Hermione said, laughing. "I'm concerned you may blow a building up."

"That's what Colin said," Fargo said.

Hermione stood and hugged her brothers. "I'm happy for you guys," she said. She pulled back and smiled. "Just make sure that I get a discount on fireworks when it's time for the Fourth of July."

They chuckled together and Draco smiled at the familial scene. Hermione's smile was genuine, not strained or forced like she sometimes put on around Vladimir and students that were just too much at times. He liked to see it. As far as he knew, it was a smile she gave to her brothers and to him.

The triplets pulled away from their sister and stood up on some benches. "Ladies and Gentlemen," they said. "It is with great pleasure that we introduce the newest team members of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Greg, Gene, and Fargo Granger; wizards extraordinaire!" The other tables clapped, cheering and calling out best wishes. After it had died down, the triplets sat down on the benches, receiving congratulations and a few joking orders.

Draco caught Hermione's eye. She rolled hers, still smiling, and he smiled back.

"I see you're doing well with Granger," Blaise said. Draco looked at his friend. Blaise raised an eyebrow. "You like her."

Draco shrugged. "She's interesting," he said. "I'm not bored with her. And I actually found someone who can do real work and get a good grade."

Blaise snorted before returning to his food. "You're done for, man," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"Well, a bet is one thing. You didn't have to actually have any feelings to be a couple," Blaise explained. "But you're actually liking her. That means things could get serious, if they haven't already. Then your parents come into the picture."

Draco groaned. "Don't talk to me about parents," he said. "They're the reason I'm in this mess."

"What? They made you work with Granger by telling McGonagall to pair you two up?"

Draco shook his head. "No," he said. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned forward so only Blaise heard his next words. "My father wants me to get good grades. I was doing horribly in Divination and I heard that Hermione was the best tutor. I didn't make the connection that she was a Granger until after I'd agreed to our first tutoring session. By then, I couldn't back out without losing face."

"But don't your parents hate the Grangers?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah," Draco said.

"You are so screwed," Blaise said, smirking slightly.

Draco rolled his eyes and returned to his dinner. A screech came from above the tables. Draco looked up and saw a horned owl making its way toward him. A couple other people had stopped their eating and watched the owl land next to Draco's plate. It extended the cream colored envelope in its beak. Draco took it and watched the owl fly away.

It was rare for an owl to deliver the post so late in the day. With this occurrence alone, Draco knew that this was no pleasant letter from his parents. If they had ever sent a pleasant letter before. But Draco slit the envelope open and pulled the parchment out. He scanned it and turned pale.

"What is it?" Blaise asked.

"My parents are coming," Draco said. "They're want to transfer me to Durmstrang."

**AN: Great twists, huh? Tell me what you think. I'm curious. And ideas, or things you'd like to see, just tell me. I like feedback.**


	10. Chapter 10

Draco stood in the Headmaster's office in his best suit, waiting for his parents to arrive, silently thanking Dumbledore for letting him have it to himself for the first few minutes of the meeting. He wasn't too thrilled at their visit, but it was nothing compared to what Hermione's reaction had been.

"_Transfer!" she yelled in the Room of Tutoring. "To Durmstrang? Are your parents nuts!"_

_ "I've wondered that a lot," Draco said. "Now I'm seriously considering it."_

_ Hermione paced in front of the bed, biting her lip and turning sharply on her heel. She'd been pacing for the past half hour; since the moment she'd gotten into the room and heard the news. "This is terrible," she said, pacing faster._

_ Draco reached out and grabbed her elbows, making her stop in front of him. "Stop," he said. "You'll wear a whole into the rug and you're making me dizzy."_

_ "But this is horrible," she said, her eyes meeting his. "If you transfer to Durmstrang, I won't be able to tutor you. You'll slip on your training. Not to mention, what if you and Vladimir become room mates? He'll eat you alive!"_

_ Draco bristled at the mention of the idiot. "You saying I can't take care of myself?" he asked._

_ Hermione shook her head. "No," she said. "That's not what I meant. I mean, what if he thinks we're more than friends? What if he makes you stop writing to me and I never hear from you again and-"_

_ "Hermione!" Draco said, reaching up and catching her face between his palms. "Calm. Down. I'll be fine. My parents won't transfer me anywhere. I'm staying at Hogwarts."_

_ "But you can't guarantee that," she said softly._

_ "Well, I am," he said. "I promise that I won't go anywhere."_

_ She sank down onto the bed next to him, and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't care if I sound clingy," she said, her voice muffled from where she pressed her face into his shirt. "But I don't want you to leave. You're my best friend. I'd die if you weren't here to make me smile."_

_ Draco held her and rubbed his cheek against the top of her head. "I always like making you smile," he said. "And I promise that I won't let my parents send me to Durmstrang."_

_ Hermione nodded and Draco caught the fragrance of her vanilla shampoo. They'd fallen asleep like that, as they usually did._

Draco heard a rustling of cloaks and snapped back to reality. He turned from where he stood and watched as his mother and father emerged from the fireplace. They were dressed in their best robes of silk and velvet. His father's tie was impeccable, as always, and his mother didn't have a hair out of place. She smiled at him, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Hello, dear," she said, walking over to him and air kissing his cheek.

"Mother," he said, nodding his head respectively.

"Draco," Lucius said, nodding in his direction.

"Father," Draco nodded back.

"You received out owl, I am to assume," Lucius said.

"Yes, sir," Draco answered. "May I ask as to the suddenness of wanting to transfer me?"

Lucius helped his wife into a chair and said, "We've received a few letters, Draco. About some of the people you've been associating with."

Draco felt his heart stop for a second. "Oh?" he asked, sounding as if it didn't interest him in the slightest.

"Yes," Narcissa said, speaking up. "It's been said you were seen in the presence of the young Granger Miss." She looked up and asked him to explain with her eyes.

"Who told you that?" Draco asked, giving nothing away in his stance or posture.

"Is it true?" Lucius asked firmly.

Narcissa smiled, ignoring the question her husband had asked. "I've heard that Blaise has a sponsor to become an Agent in the Field," she said, changing the subject. "Do you happen to know who his sponsor is?"

Draco turned to his mother. "Actually, Mother," he said. "Barcus Granger is his sponsor."

Lucius's posture grew stiff, but Narcissa didn't move. "Good for him," she said.

"What?" Lucius asked, looking at his wife as if she'd lost her mind.

She met his gaze with her calm one. "Barcus Granger and his brother Andrew are the best in the Field. The best is good enough for pure blood boys, are they not, dear?"

Lucius, matched with his own belief, nodded dumbly.

Draco took the chance, then, to answer his father's question. "If that's the case," he said. "I...I must tell you that I have been having some tutoring for a class."

Lucius turned to his son. "You should be studying more, instead of chasing after all the girls in your house," he said.

Seriously, did his father think he did that every second? He hadn't chased any girl since tutoring with Hermione. "I have been studying, Father," Draco said, trying to control his temper.

"Who's your tutor, dear?" Narcissa asked, still smiling softly.

Draco turned to her, not wanting to see the look on his father's face. "Hermione Granger," he said.

"What!" Lucius yelled. "My son needs tutoring from a filthy mudblood?"

"Actually," a voice said from the door. "I wash regularly, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco turned and almost smiled. Hermione stood at the door. She had a soft smile on, not at all upset at what Lucius had called her a moment ago. Draco ran his gaze over her. She wore a light white summer dress that fluttered slightly below her knees, a black shawl draped around her elbows, and a pair of wedge sandals. Her hair was curled and pinned back with a couple of green ribbons. She was a vision of spring.

Hermione stepped into the room and said, "And Draco is my most promising student. Very quick minded and analytic. He's the perfect gentleman during every session, as well."

"Who are you?" Lucius asked. He looked down his nose at her, putting on the air of superiority.

She smiled at the adults and said, "Oh, how rude of me. I apologize. I'm Hermione Granger, Mr. Malfoy."

"And do you always dress as such everyday?" Lucius asked.

Hermione giggled. "No, sir," she said. "I'm attending a Quidditch match today at the request of Viktor Krum. We are good friends and I haven't seen him play in a while. I came to notify Headmaster Dumbledore of my leaving. I didn't know that you were using his office. If you'll excuse me," she turned, starting to leave, but paused, as if remembering something. She turned back and said, "Would you care to join me?"

Lucius looked like he would rather Crucio himself. Narcissa, though, smiled and stood. "I would love to join you, Ms. Granger," she said. "It's been ages since I've been to a Quidditch game. We can discuss Draco's transfer some other time."

Hermione tilted her head to the side, as if hearing the news for the first time. "Draco is transferring?" she asked. Draco had to applaud her acting skills.

"We believe that he would do better at Durmstrang," Lucius said, as if it were the only 'logical' choice for their pure blood son.

Hermione's lips turned into an 'O' before she said, "That's interesting. I know some people in Durmstrang. Friends of my brothers. They might be able to secure a spot for your son."

Draco stared at her, completely bewildered behind his carefully emotionless mask. What was this? She'd said she didn't want him to leave and here she was, helping his parents out? What was she planning. At least she'd stunned his father into silence by the offer.

Narcissa smiled. "That's very nice of you," she said. "But extending your offer to the Quidditch match is enough." She smoothed her skirt and stood. "Shall we go?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Of course, Mrs. Malfoy," she said. She walked over to the fireplace and threw in some Floo. "We're going to the Bulgarian Quidditch Field," she said, walking into the flames. She vanished and Draco was quick to be the next one to leave.

He quickly spotted Hermione brushing some soot off her dress a few feet away from the fireplace. He walked over before his parents showed up, and said, "What is your plan?"

She smiled at him and said, "To dazzle your parents by who I know. They'll want you to be around me, hoping that you'll socialize with those same people. Then, no transfer and you won't get yelled at for hanging with a Granger."

Draco was about to say something, but his parents showed up, then. They stepped out of the fireplace and joined them near the stairs leading to the booths surrounding the field. Hermione smiled and said, "We'll be in the best box; Viktor's personal box." She turned and started walking up the stairs. Draco followed, hoping her plan would work.

And it seemed to. Every few steps, Hermione was greeted by different wizards and witches. In just the few first levels they'd been greeted by three famous fashion designers asking how she liked the clothes they'd sent her, and complimented on her outfit; six Ministry officials who asked if she was still interested in interning with them; two Quidditch coaches from other teams who asked to send their regards toward her brothers for the equipment that had recently been delivered to them; a couple who were the best spell breakers in the country, asking if her triplet brothers had gotten into anymore trouble; a few international officials from overseas there for the game and glad to see her again; and a few Durmstrang students accompanied with their Headmaster who all said they wished they could see her more. Of course, each person had also smiled, hugged or kissed her cheek, asked about her family, been introduced to the Malfoys, and then said that she must visit them. By the time they reached their box, Draco could see the cogs in his father's head turn. Hermione's connections were something anyone could envy. His father might look over her blood status for even half of the connections.

The box was decorated in the Bulgarian colors, the floor covered in velvet and the chairs clad in silk. It also had the best view. Not too high or too low to miss anything. No, it was right in the middle, giving the perfect vantage point for them. Even Draco was surprised at it. During his fourth year, his family had been in the Minister's box, but hadn't had this view. Hermione smiled and walked to the railing.

"You do know a lot of people, Ms. Granger," Lucius said.

She smiled and said, "Call me 'Hermione', Mr. Malfoy. And they're all dear friends." A trumpet sounded and they all lined up against the railing, Draco taking a spot next to Hermione.

The Bulgarian Quidditch team flew from their team's gate. They soared up into the air, lead by Viktor Krum. After making a loop around the top, they flew by their box. Viktor saluted Hermione, his team copying his action, which only made Hermione laugh and return the action. It impressed Lucius, though, Draco saw. Throughout the game, Hermione and Draco cheered the Bulgarians on, joined, surprisingly, by Narcissa. As Hilda Vanderbilt caught the snitch, she stopped by their box and smiled.

"Knew you'd win," Hermione said as Hilda pumped her fist in the air, showing off the snitch.

Hilda laughed. "Is because you are here, Hermy-own-ninny," she said with the same accent as Viktor. "You vill come to the wedding?" She reached into her robe and pulled out a ivory colored envelope.

Hermione opened it and scanned the lettering. "You're marrying Viktor?" she said, looking up. "I'm so happy for you, Hilda. Of course I'll be there. Just don't wear him out for games, okay?"

Hilda laughed again. "Ya," she said. "Is vhat coach said, too." She raised her hand again and said, "Bye, Hermy-own-ninny." She then flew away.

Draco smiled slightly as he spotted the look on his father's face. Hermione's plan had worked. No way Lucius could pass up having his son be friends with someone who had gotten a wedding invitation to Viktor Krum and Hilda Vanderbilt's wedding, hand delivered by the bride herself! He'd have to be daft. Draco knew the plan worked by his father's, "Maybe we shouldn't send Draco off to Durmstrang."

Narcissa looked at her husband. "What caused this change?' she asked, though it sounded like she already knew.

"It is clear that Draco has a good friend in Ms. Granger- I mean, Hermione," he said. "It might cause his grades to worsen if he were to transfer to a new school, so late in the school year, and with no one he knows. Yes, I believe that Draco should remain at Hogwarts and continue his studying with Hermione."

Draco looked at Hermione and they exchanged a smile. Narcissa nodded, a smile still on her face. "Well," she said. "It's getting late. I believe we should leave, Lucius." She turned and took Hermione's hands. "Hermione, I have had the best time. Thank you so much for inviting us. You know, I think you should come visit us during Easter Break. Would your parents allow that? I'd like to get to know you a bit more."

Hermione looked shocked for a moment, but smiled brightly, genuinely, and said, "I would love to, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh, call me 'Cissy'," she said. She turned to Lucius and said, "Shall we go, dear? I'm sure Draco can escort Hermione back to Hogwarts safely."

Lucius offered his wife his arm and said, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Hermione." With that, the two left.

The moment he was sure they were gone, Draco sighed and hugged Hermione. "Genius," he said. "You used my father's greed against him."

Hermione laughed and pulled back to smile up at him. "And I like your mom," she said. "She's smarter than you give her credit for, Draco. Cissy is a sneaky one. I didn't fool her for a moment."

Draco shook his head. "I don't care. I'm not transferring and leaving you," he said.

Hermione smiled and hugged him. She pulled back after a few seconds, then pulled him out of the box. "Let's celebrate," she said.

"Poker, popcorn, and tea?" Draco guessed as they stepped up to the fireplaces.

Hermione nodded. "The only way to celebrate this," she said, tossing some Floo powder into the fireplace.

**AN: So, what do you think? I know they're a bit OOC, but, hey, Lucius is pretty close to how he would act in this AU, don't you think? And you know Narcissa is way smarter than people think. So, tell me what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione and Draco watched each other over their cards, gaging how the good the other one's hand was by their body language. They each had a cup of tea in front of them and a small pile of popcorn kernels in front of them as betting chips. They'd come back to the Room of Tutoring a few hours ago and were currently tied with wins.

"This is the last hand," Hermione said.

"Absolutely," Draco agreed.

"I'm going to win and then we go to bed," she said.

"I'll be winning, here, Herm," Draco said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and pushed some kernels into the pot. "Really? Put your money where your mouth is. Five kernels, raise ten."

Draco chuckled. "You're grasping at straws," he said. "There is no way you're going to beat this hand. I see your bet and raise five more."

Hermione laughed. "Who's grasping at straws now?" she said. "Call."

Draco smirked and put his hand down. "Three of a kind, aces high," he said, reaching for the pot.

Hermione put her hand over his and said, "Oh, too bad, so sad. Straight flush." Draco stared as she pulled the kernels toward her.

"You cheated," he said.

"I never cheat," Hermione said, though she wasn't mad at his accusation. He'd made it before and he never meant it.

"Uh-huh," Draco said. "I swear, the cards like you best."

She laughed. Just then, the door opened and her triplet brothers walked in. They paused as they saw their baby sister sitting at a table with Slytherin's play boy. Gene said, "What is going on here?"

Hermione put her hands up and said, "You caught us, coppers. We're playing poker." She turned to them and extended her wrists out. "Lock us away for having a good time."

"This isn't funny, Hermione," Fargo said.

"Really?" Hermione said. "I thought it was."

"You went to Viktor's game, didn't you?" Greg said.

Hermione paused at the seriousness of her brothers' tone. "Yes, I went with the Malfoys," she said. "Why?"

"Because father just found out from a couple people in the ministry," Gene said. "They asked when you'd been betrothed to the youngest Malfoy. Father almost had a heart attack when the Minister congratulated him on his new soon-to-be son-in-law."

Hermione and Draco exchanged glances. "They think we're getting married?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Fargo said. "And Vladimir isn't happy in the slightest."

Hermione stiffened. "Oh?" she said, trying to hide the fear in her voice and fading.

Greg snorted. "Yeah," he said. "Last I heard, his Headmaster had said you had found an excellent man for your new fiancee, then tried to hook Vlad up with his daughter." Hermione smiled at her brother. Greg had never liked Vladimir. None of her brothers liked him, which she was thankful for. She needed people on her side.

"But it doesn't explain why Malfoy is here in the first place," Gene said.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked.

"You haven't been in the Common Room for a few days, now," Fargo said. "We thought it was tutoring, but we had to come find you when dad sent us a howler, complaining about how we're not looking after you properly and how we're letting you run around with other boys."

Hermione looked at the floor, feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry you had to get a howler, guys," she said in a small voice. "I was just helping Draco. His parents wanted to transfer him to Durmstrang and I thought that, if they saw how connected I was, they would want him to stay here and we could openly be friends. It worked, but I didn't think this kind of thing would happen."

The boys stared at her, then enveloped her in a big group hug. "I can't stand it when you look so adorable," Fargo said, rubbing his cheek against the top of her head like a cat.

They pulled away and Gene said, "But now we have to deal with upset idiots."

"Yeah," Hermione said. She paused for a moment, as if in thought. Draco watched the siblings as their brains started working. All four of them were biting the left corner of their lips. He chuckled and they looked up at him.

"Sorry," he said. "You just all look funny when you do that."

Hermione smiled, glad that he was still there and hadn't snuck off when her brothers had barged in. She turned to her brothers and said, "I know what we need." They looked at her. "Tea." She turned and walked to the kitchen, Draco carrying their mugs after her.

"You don't have a plan, do you," Draco said softly so only she heard.

Hermione looked up at him. "Not a clue," she said. "I was hoping you had some ideas?"

Draco shook his head. "Nope," he said. "I've got nothing."

She sighed. "This plan wasn't suppose to have this kind of effect," she said as she put the kettle on the stove and waited for it to whistle.

Draco nudged her with his elbow, making her look at him. "Hey, it might look bad now, but it'll get better."

She sighed and shrugged. "I wish I had that optimism right now," she said. She rubbed her forehead and said, "I think the day is starting to catch up to me. I need a shower and a nice warm bed."

"Should I send your brothers away?" Draco asked.

Hermione turned the heat off on the stove, rethinking the tea idea. "No," she said. "I need to sleep in my own bed tonight and you should get back to the dorm. No doubt people have noticed you not being there."

Draco reached out and rubbed her shoulder. "Hey. Everything will be alright," he said. Hermione nodded and he left the room, his actions followed by the triplet's stern gazes.

He returned to the Slytherin Common Room and was greeted by Blaise. "Hey," the boy said. "Finally decided to make it home tonight. What? Is Hermione working you hard?" Blaise wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

Draco smirked and said, "Yeah. She keeps beating me at poker. And don't ask. It's a tutoring technique." He sank onto the couch and stared at the fire.

"I've heard an interesting rumor that you're going to marry Hermione," Blaise said slowly, as if unsure what to believe.

Draco shook his head. "No," he said. "She just saved me from being transferred to Durmstrang." He looked up and met Blaise's gaze. "She took me and my parents to the Bulgarian Quidditch stadium and we watched the game from Viktor Krum's private box. Then, Hilda Vanderbilt delivered a wedding invitation straight to Hermione after catching the snitch. Hermione impressed my father by knowing people that are the equivalent of gods in the industry and government worlds. He's keeping me here so I can be her friend. Openly." Blaise's eyes widened at the retelling. "Unfortunatley," Draco added. "We ran into her fiancee's headmaster and the headmaster told her fiancee."

"Wait," Blaise said. "Fiancee?"

Draco nodded and told Blaise everything that had happened since he had approached her in the library. Blaise listened and whistled. "You are so done for," he said.

"Thanks for that," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

Blaise leaned forward and said, "Hey, there's a bright side to this."

"What is that?" Draco asked.

"At least you've slept with her."

Draco looked at his friend and rolled his eyes at the bad pun. He picked up a pillow and threw it at him. "Leave the jokes to the Granger triplets," Draco said.

Blaise only laughed.

**AN: So, short, I know. But it's interesting, right?**


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Hermione sat on her little alcove bench in the Tutor Room, watching the snow swirl outside. It was the first week in January and the triplets were shoveling snow off the steps for detention. They'd set off confetti bombs in the Great Hall during the New Years count down and one had knocked Professor Flitwick over. Hermione watched them with a half amused look. Her thoughts, though, turned back to the _Daily Prophet_ and what they were saying about Draco and Hermione's parents considering a marriage match. It was basically a recollection of their outing yesterday, with a few conjectures thrown in there claiming it was 'true', but had ruffled her father's feathers and plans.

"So this is where you've been hiding," Draco said, taking the seat across from her.

She looked at him and smiled, taking the hot tea he offered. She took a sip and looked him over. Not only had he taken to using muggle slang and expressions, he'd taken to wearing the clothes, as well. Today, he wore a black turtle neck with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of Levis, and a pair of Nike sneakers.

He looked at the _Prophet_, which was sitting at her feet. He looked over the Headlines. "Ah. So that's why you're hiding from all the owl that have come for you. Your howler went off and everyone got an earful of how your father didn't approve of any switching of fiancees. Thankfully, your brothers chalked it off to their new product of fake howlers that could record people's voices and be switched around to scare your friends into believing their parents were really angry at them. People bought it."

Hermione shrugged at his comment. "My brothers have always had my back but I don't think they'll be able to get me out of this one," she said, returning to look out her window in time to see Greg dump a shovel full of snow over Gene.

Draco looked down into the mug he held with one hand as he leaned against the wall, his one leg tucked under him and the other raised up so he could rest his forearm on his knee. "I told Blaise," he said. Hermione looked at him. "About everything we've been doing."

She smiled. "Did he have any ideas?" she asked. He'd told his best friend. He was accepting her into his life. As sappy as it sounded, she liked that. She liked having Draco around after a hard day of tutoring or just to hang out like they were doing now.

"Blaise said that at least I got to sleep with you," he said, taking a sip of his tea.

Hermione laughed. "That's almost as bad as Greg's jokes. And they're hard to beat." She sighed and sipped her tea. The warm liquid traveled down her throat and she sighed again, only this time in contentment. "I don't know how you do it," she said. "But I always feel more relaxed after having some of your tea."

Draco smiled. "Tea making is the one good thing I can do without trying," he said. "Comes from the House elves never getting mine just the way I like it."

She nodded and leaned against the wall. "I wish I wasn't caught up in all of this drama," she said. "How hard is it to just graduate school and settle down in a nice apartment with a great guy? Why do I have to have a fiancee in the first place?"

Draco nudged her with his foot and said, "Hey. Parents are weird. Mine are all eager for this engagement. They'll probably try to buy your contract out from Vladimir. Can't say I blame them, but I just don't like seeing you with that idiot."

"Who's an idiot?"

Hermione jumped and looked up at Blaise as he stood over them. "How did you get in here?" she asked. "I've never tutored you, Zabini."

Blaise shrugged. "Pansy got the instructions from Andrew and I asked her," he said. "You know, you can't trust that girl with anything."

Draco snorted. "Pansy's basically useless when she's 'in love'," he said.

"And she's 'in love' a lot," Blaise said. "Not to be mean, but I dont' think your brother's going to last long, Hermione."

She laughed and said, "I think it's the real deal with these two."

"What makes you think that?" Blaise asked.

Hermione reached into her sweater pocket and pulled out a card. She handed it to Blaise, who looked at it with a questioning eyebrow. He turned the card to show Draco. "Maybe you can tell me what this means?" he asked.

Draco looked at it and smiled. "It's the Queen of Hearts. A card that tells of true love," he said. He turned to Hermione and said, "Looks like you may be getting a Slytherin sister-in-law."

"I'm going to love spoiling those nieces and nephews," she joked.

"Are they going to be just as crazy as their aunt and wear sundresses in the middle of winter?" Blaise asked. "It's amazing that you're not in bed with a cold."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It was a heated sundress. Specially designed to keep me nice and toasty warm while making me look good." She sipped her tea and said, "But what are you doing here? Did you need something?"

Blaise brightened at being reminded and said, "Oh, yeah. The Headmaster asked me to find the two of you. Apparently, he has some angry man, two quiet woman, two buff men, and Draco's parents in his office. Dumbledore wants the both of you up there as soon as possible."

Draco and Hermione shared a concerned look. "Do you know what it's all about?" Draco asked.

Blaise didn't say a word, but he did lift up the _Prophet_ from the floor. The headline was clear as day. **'Malfoys' Accept Soon-to-be New Member Into Family: Hermione Granger. Overcoming Family Prejudices, Two People Find Love.'**

Hermione smiled. "Good bit of fiction, that," she said.

"Yeah," Draco said. "I love the bit where I swept you off your feet and kissed you in front of thousands when Vanderbilt caught the snitch."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, taking the newspaper back. "Where's that?" she asked, scanning the article.

Draco leaned over and pointed to halfway down the article. "Right there. Right under the sentence 'Never have you seen two young ones in love as Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger'," he said.

"What rubbish," Hermione said. "Who wrote this- Ah. Rita Skeeter. Should have-" She looked up and paused as she realized how close Draco and her were. "Known," she finished on a slight breath.

Draco stared into her chocolate brown eyes. "Yeah," he said, just as quietly. They stared at each other for a good while until Blaise sighed.

"Don't tell me the story's true," he said.

Hermione pulled back and put on a smile. "Of course not," she said. "Draco and I are just friends."

Blaise looked at Draco, who nodded as he sipped his tea. Blaise shrugged. "Whatever," he said. "But you better get up there before they yell the entire place down."

Hermione sighed and set her mug on the ground, standing and straightening her sweater. Draco followed suit and the three of them left, the door vanishing from the wall once they'd left.

"So, Draco. Can you read my mind," Blaise said.

Draco snorted. "It's Divination, Blaise," he said. "Not watching paint dry."

Hermione laughed as Blaise frowned. "Draco, don't be so mean," she said.

"Thank you, Hermione," Blaise said. He draped an arm around her shoulders. "Hey. Why don't you ditch Draco and go out with me? I'm much more fun than a tutoring session."

Hermione pushed his arm off and said, "But I like hanging with Draco. I rarely have to teach him anything. You'd take too long to teach."

Draco laughed. "Oh, burn, Blaise," he said.

Blaise looked confused for a moment. "But I'm not burned," he said. He looked at his hands and then at his arms. This only made Hermione and Draco laugh harder.

"It's a muggle term," Hermione said. "It means I one up-ed you. I beat you in wits."

"Oh," Blaise said. "I'm hurt. More than when I thought that tall buff Russian guy was going to kill me with his gaze. Vladimir is a good name. Like the impailer."

Hermione paused outside Dumbledore's door and paled. "Vladimir?" she asked.

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Yeah," he said. His mouth then fell open. "He's your fiancee, isn't he?"

Hermione turned to Draco. "You can't go in," she said frantically. "He'll kill you. Vladimir doesn't like any other guy liking me. He put the last one in the Hospital."

Draco reached out and grabbed her shoulders. "I'll be fine, Hermione," he said, looking into her panicked eyes. "He won't do anything in front of Dumbledore and we'll just explain everything, okay?" Hermione paused and nodded, though she still had doubts as to how well this meeting was going to go end. Draco smiled and kissed her forehead. "We'll be fine," he said, taking her hand and pulling her through the door.

Draco's parents were sitting by the fire, talking with Hermione's calm mother who looked like an older Hermione, and another woman that had blond hair and blue eyes. A man was speaking angrily in a low voice to Dumbledore, a Russian man with black hair and a matching beard, and Vladimir. Both Russians looked bored and uncaring of the conversation. They all stopped and turned to them as Hermione and Draco walked in.

Mrs. Granger smiled and stood up, pulling Hermione into a hug. "It's good to see you again, dear," she said. "How has school been?"

"Good," Hermione said nervously.

Mrs. Granger turned to Draco. "You must be Draco Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you," she said, extending her hand.

Draco took it and shook it politely.

"What do you think you're doing!" Mr. Granger asked, glaring at Draco. "Don't you dare greet that boy. He's the one that's ruining everything. He's stolen Hermione from Vladimir."

Hermione turned to her father and said, "I'm tutoring Draco, Father. We're friends. Good friends."

"Good enough to take him and his family to Viktor Krum's private box to see the Quidditch match and introduce them to everyone we know," Mr. Granger said. He walked up to her and shook her shoulders. "Do you have any idea of how you've embarrassed me?"

Hermione cringed slightly at the rough shaking.

"Mr. Granger," Dumbledore said firmly. "Release my student and calm yourself. I invited you here to smooth this over. Do not make me regret my actions." There was no room for objections in his tone.

Hermione jerked out of her father's grip and said, "You embarrassed yourself when you made this scene, father. You don't own me and I'm sick of your controlling ways." She straightened her back and said, "I never wanted to marry Vladimir. Yes, he comes from a strong magical family, but I hate the idea of marrying him and being miserable for the rest of my life. No offense," she said to Vladimir. He only shrugged.

Mr. Granger steamed. "You insolent little brat," he snarled. "I have given you everything and only ask that you fulfill your marriage contract. How do you repay me? By going behind my back and fooling around with," he sneered at Draco "this Malfoy trash."

Lucius and Narcissa were on their feet, wands drawn, but Hermione was faster. She pulled her wand and blasted her father across the room. He landed in a heap against a book shelf, dislodging some of the volumes. No one moved as Hermione advanced, hell burning in her eyes. "Never insult Draco and his family," she growled. "He is my friend and I will have whatever relationship I want with him."

Mr. Granger surged to his feet, his brown hair falling into his hard blue eyes. "You continue being friends with him and you are finished with this family," he said.

Hermione stared at him, staring him down. "Fine," she said. "Then I'm no longer part of your family." She turned on her heal and stalked out of the office without a backwards glance.

Everyone was in shock. Disowning a family was serious business in the Wizarding World. It was never taken lightly. It was worse than divorce.

Vladimir cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "The marriage contract in void," he said.

"What?" Mr. Granger said, looking at them.

"It states that I will marry a Granger," Vladimir said. "And, since you have no daughter, I am not marrying one of your sons. Hermione was an asset to our family. Now that she's gone, I've waisted my recourses and energy protecting something that I will not get. Good day, Mr. Granger." He turned to Dumbledore and bowed before walking over to the fireplace with the blond haired woman and the black bearded man, and flooing away.

Draco was still in shock. He'd never witnessed a disowning. And now he wished he never saw one again. Hermione had disowned her family, a family where she had brothers who loved and teased her. She'd tossed it away. Because her father had insulted his family. She should have let Lucius handle this. They would have fought and the problem would have fixed itself. But Hermione faced her own problems and she had to do what she did.

A hand landed on his shoulder, drawing him out of his thoughts. It was Mrs. Granger. She stared at him with hopeful eyes. "Go after her," she said. "Look after her, will you?"

Draco nodded and ran out of the office after Hermione. He knew where she'd be. And he found her curled up in the Room of Tutoring's bed, a pillow clasped to her chest as she sobbed into it. He slid behind her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her head. She instantly turned and hugged him, sobbing into his shirt. He just held her as she cried. The night fell, the moon rose, and the two still didn't leave the room.

"I'm sorry," Draco said softly into her hair. Hermione only cried.

**AN: So sorry it's been so long. I had a case of writer's block. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wanted something dramatic. I guess this is dramatic enough? Thanks for reading and not giving up on me. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sure no one saw the last thing happening, huh? But that's why you read my fanfictions, right? They're unpredictable. Well, I'll let you get to the next chapter, then. **

Hermione opened her eyes and flinched at the soreness the action caused in her head and behind her eyes. Why was she- Then the memories of yesterday hit her. She felt more tears fill her eyes, but pushed them back. She had cried all yesterday and would cry no more. Not for her father. Never again.

"But you can cry for your mother and brothers," Draco said.

Hermione jerked. She must have spoken out loud. She looked over at the kitchen and smiled as Draco poured some hot water in a mug and handed it to her. She took it and said, "Thank you." She bowed her head and drew in the sweet smell of Draco's tea. God, she needed to learn how to make this drink. It was better than any restoration potion.

Draco sank onto the mattress next to her. "How are you holding up?" he asked, concern showing on his face.

Hermione chuckled sadly. "As good as I can be after disowning my family," she said a bit harshly.

Draco reached out and collected her in his arms. "You didn't have to, you know," he said. "My father would have dealt with him."

Hermione shook her head. "I had to," she said. "I've lived under that man for too long. He makes everything so medieval. I'm just another pawn in his power game. Sure there are girls who have fathers like that, and they go along with it. But not me. Never me. I won't let someone have that much power over me. They'll just use me again." She started to shake in anger and quickly calmed herself. It did her no good to blow up at her friend. "Sorry," she said.

"Don't be," Draco said. "My father's the same way, wanting to get ahead. But he settles with bribing people and making friends in high places. Not as controlling, either." He tapped the mug and said, "Drink. It'll soothe you enough to get to Great Hall for a proper breakfast."

Hermione nodded and drank the tea. She instantly felt herself relax and unwind. She set the cup aside and stood, stretching. Her back cracked and she shook our her arms. "I fell better already," she said.

Draco smiled and handed her her robe and school bag, which she slipped on. After securing her tie correctly, she took Draco's offered elbow and they headed down to the Great Hall. With each step, Hermione grew nervous. By now, the news had made the newspapers and was all around the school. The last person to disown their own family had been Sirius Black a few decades ago. And, knowing Rita Skeeter, reporters must have caught onto this story like a hungry hound. Draco sensed her nervousness and said, "Hey. Your brothers will still love you." Hermione perked up. Yeah. Her brothers had always loved her during her fights with her...Mr. Granger. She didn't want to think of him as 'father' anymore.

They entered the Great Hall and silence fell as everyone turned to them. Hermione's breath hitched as she saw her brothers look up from chatting with a few class mates. They stared at her for a moment and she thought they would shun her. But the stood and raced over to her, pulling her into one of their group hugs. She let out the breath she was holding and hugged them back.

When her brothers let her go, Fargo gaped. "You're crying," he said. He turned to Draco. "What did you do? Did you say a bad joke?"

Hermione shook her head, crying and laughing at the same time. "I was just so worried you would ignore me," she said.

Gene raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked.

"You only disowned dad," Greg said.

"And, don't worry. We'll still give you shares in our company," Fargo said. "Can't have you with nothing to support yourself."

Hermione blinked, then paled. "I forgot all about that," she said.

"About what?" Draco said.

Hermione turned to him. "My fa-Mr. Granger would send me an allowance for me to spend. It's what I use when I'm here. Now that we're no longer...whatever, that means I have no place to go and no money from them. I'm on my own. I forgot about that."

Gene smacked Fargo. "Why'd you have to bring that up?" he asked.

"Yeah," Greg said. "We were having such a good moment."

Hermione laughed and smiled. "I'm just glad that you are still my family," she said.

"We will always be your family," Gene said. "You're not getting rid of us that easily."

Fargo grabbed Hermione's hand and said, "Come on! I want to show you our new prototypes." He pulled her to the Gryffindor table and sat her down. He pulled forward a couple of envelopes. "These are different types of Howlers. This red one is one that yells angry messages. The blue one is for love messages, the green is holiday greetings, the pink one is for everyday. Here, try one."

Hermione reached out and picked up a pink howler. "Now, press it to your lips and speak your message." Hermione pressed the envelope to her lips and whispered something. "Now write it to a person," Gene said, handing her a quill. She wrote a name on it. Instantly, it shot into the air and flew over to Pansy.

The girl picked it up, staring at it curiously, before opening it. The letter floated out of her hands and started speaking loudly so the whole hall could hear. "Pansy Parkinson is in love with Andrew Granger! She's going to be Pansy Granger!" It then shivered and fell flat on the table.

The whole room was silent. Pansy looked up and stood, planting her hands on the table. "That was a secret, Hermione!" she called.

The triplets and Hermione blinked. "It's true?" Gene said, shocked.

Pansy blushed and nodded, realizing what she'd just brought upon herself by speaking out.

"Woah!" Greg said. "Andrew's finally getting hitched." He rushed and jumped over the table, landing on the bench beside Pansy. "So, when did he ask you? Did you two shag afterwards?"

"Greg," Hermione said. "Don't ask such insensitive questions."

"Right," Fargo said, sliding on the other side of Pansy. "Are you going to keep him in bed most of the time, or out buying you things?"

"Fargo," Hermione said, though she couldn't help smiling. Even Draco was laughing at Pansy's look for help.

"It's a logical question," Gene spoke up. "It tells us if we'll have time with our brother or not. A married man lives differently than a bachelor."

Hermione turned to the wises and most logical of the triplets. "That may the be true," she said. "But it is completely rude to ask our sister-in-law-to-be about her sex life. Really, I don't need that mental image."

"Right," Fargo said over the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. "You just want to have more room for images of Draco."

Hermione blushed and pointed at him. "You watch it, Fargo," she said. "I can still whoop you in a duel and I have no problem embarrassing you in front of your girlfriend."

"Ha," Fargo said smugly. "I don't have a girlfriend."

Hermione smiled. "Gee. I wonder why that's not a shocker," she said, getting a laugh out of the Gryffindors and some Slytherins. Fargo only stuck his tongue out. "That's mature," she said.

"Just like your dreams of Draco," Greg said, picking the joke up.

Hermione picked up an orange and tossed it at her brother. He yelped and ducked behind a Slytherin girl. "Hey, don't hate the orange," he said. He then turned to the girl he'd ducked behind and smiled. "Hi there," he said, trying to act cool. The girl blushed, giggling.

Hermione turned Gene and they both smiled at the thought they both had. Gene turned to a few others at the Gryffindor table while Hermione quickly whispered to the Slytherins closest to her. They nodded and in the next instant, the Slytherins ducked and the Gryffindors were pelting Greg and Fargo with apples. The two yelped and raised their hands to ward off the attack. Everyone else laughed in the Great Hall, even the teachers that were watching the exchange.

Hermione sank onto the bench and laughed, clutching her stomach. She looked at Draco, who'd taken the seat next to her, and smiled. At that moment, she felt like a new Hermione. Free from her father's controlling grasp, not caring about any marriage contract, and was carefree, perfectly happy to mess with her brothers and soon-to-be sister-in-law. She felt like she could do anything and not care. So she rode this new feeling for all it gave. She threw her arms around Draco's neck and pressed her lips to his.

He was shocked for a moment before he held her in his arm and nipped at her bottom lip. Hermione smiled and moved closer to him, tilting her head to the side for better contact. She felt herself grow warm and more confident. How could a kiss feel so wonderful? It was just like the one they'd shared at Christmas when he'd given her her necklace, but there was something more. More connection.

Hermione didn't know how long she and Draco shared their kiss, but when they finally broke apart, they were painfully aware of the silence in the hall. She looked around. "They're staring at us," she whispered, though it sounded a lot louder.

Draco leaned forward and said, "Who? I don't see anyone here."

Hermione blushed and started to lower her arms from around his neck. Draco smiled and said, "Would you be interested in going out with me tomorrow for the Hogsmead trip? Now that you're newly single and everything."

Hermione blushed even harder and nodded. "Sure," she said.

"Hermione's got a boyfriend," Greg said.

Suddenly, there was the sound of multiple apparations. Everyone looked to the Gryffindor table and saw the rest of the Granger Brothers standing in the aisle. They spotted Hermione and walked toward her. "What's this about our baby sister having a boyfriend?" Colin asked, cracking his knuckles. The way he said it, despite the threatening cracking, sounded like he were discussing a business meeting.

"Hermione's dating Draco," Fargo said.

Darwin turned to the boy and Hermione felt a little uncomfortable. Whenever Darwin had that look in his eye, it was always dangerous. It was the same look in his eye when he had a crazy new invention or plan to expand his business empire. He was a ruthless businessman that was not to be crossed on anything. Especially when it came to his little sister. "I believe we should chat with Draco," he said with a wicked smile. "Don't you agree, Barcus?"

The tall man smiled and said, "Exactly my own thoughts." He reached out and grabbed Draco's arm, Darwin grabbing the other. They hauled him to his feet and 'lead' him out of the Great Hall.

Hermione stood up, but Gene pushed her down. "Oh, they're not going to harm him," he said.

"Much," Colin added. He leaned down and kissed Hermione's cheek. "Morning, sis."

She nodded, but looked at the Great Hall doors with concern as the triplets and Colin left. Andrew sat down next to her and pulled Pansy into his lap after she'd walked around the Slytherin table. "Morning, Hermione," he said. He turned to Pansy and said, "Hello, my little flower."

Pansy giggled and kissed him.

Hermione looked away from the scene and back at the doors. She knew that, if she tried to interfere, Andrew would just haul her down to sit next to him. They'd done this with one other boy she'd brought home. That relationship hadn't lasted long after that date.

"Stop worrying," Andrew said, turning back to her. "They're just warning him, is all."

Hermione looked at him. "How did you guys get in here?" she asked. "Hogwarts is sealed against apparating in."

Andrew chuckled. "Field Agents can get in for emergencies and your dear loving brothers will always be there when someone says you've got a boyfriend. It's what we do. You're family."

That reminded Hermione of the newspapers and the incident yesterday. "You're not mad that I disowned Fa-Mr. Granger?" she asked.

Andrew turned her in all seriousness, even though he had an arm around Pansy's waist. "When you said those words, you said you disowned his family. Father hasn't been apart of our family for a while; building an empire in his head. You will always be my little sister and I will always be your brother. Same goes for Barcus, Colin, Darwin, and the annoying three." Hermione smiled at her brother's name for the triplets. He pulled her into a one armed hug. "You're our family, Hermione. Nothing will change that." He pulled back and Hermione nodded. She should have known that they would always be there for her. No matter how annoying they got or how many times they threatened her boyfriend. "Besides," Andrew added. "Do you honestly think you're going to rid of us? We're the most dangerous brothers in the world."

"Oh?" Hermione said. "Why's that?"

"Because we love our sister so much that we're going to let you date Draco Malfoy," he said.

"Oh," Hermione said, raising an eyebrow. "You're going to let me, are you?" Andrew nodded. "Well, in that case, I allow you to marry Pansy."

"Oh, you allow, do you?" Andrew said, smiling. He turned to look at Pansy. "What do you say to that, my little flower?"

Pansy raised her hands. "Hey, I'm not getting in the way," she said. "Any blessing from your sister is good for me. She'll be my sister soon, you know. Don't want to start off on the wrong foot. Do you know how holidays would be if I made Hermione angry?" She mock shivered and Andrew laughed.

"Well, I thank my sister for giving her blessing," Andrew said. He turned to Hermione and said, "But, to be honest, Hermione. We're all proud of you. We would have stepped in, but we knew you had to handle this yourself. You didn't disappoint."

Hermione nodded, glad of the support of her brothers. Her decision didn't look so bad now.

Andrew returned to Pansy, whispering things in her ear that caused her to giggle and wrap her arms around his neck. Hermione looked away and saw Draco being led back into the Great Hall by her brothers. He looked fine, not a mark on him, but Hermione still got up and raced to him. Once she was close enough, she hugged him. After he returned the embrace, she pulled back and started looking him over.

"Calm down," Barcus said. "We didn't hurt him. Just scared him."

"We even went easy on him," Darwin said.

The triplets snickered but quietened when Colin shot him a pointed look.

"What did you do?" Hermione said. She looked at Draco. "Are you okay? They didn't do anything bad, did they?"

Draco shook his head and smiled. "Nothing," he said. "I've never been threatened in that way, before, but it's up there as something I don't want to go through again."

"He's got our blessing," Colin said.

Hermione grinned. "Really?" she said.

"You blasted dad across the room for insulting him," Darwin said. "I'm kinda scared not to."

Colin nudged him in the ribs and said, "Other than that, we think you'll do good with this one." He hugged her and said, "We love you, Hermione."

Hermione saw her brothers nod over Colin's shoulder and smiled. "I love you guys, too," she said.

Colin pulled back and smiled. "We'll see you soon?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. She hugged the rest of her brothers and then they all walked back to the Gryffindor table. Andrew stood up and smiled down at Pansy, who smiled sadly. "I've got to go," he said. "But I'll write, okay?" Pansy nodded. Andrew leaned down and kissed her good-bye before turning to his brothers. "Alright," he said. "Let's go." They nodded and apparated away.

"Now that the excitement is over," Dumbledore said, making more than one person jump at the suddenness of his voice. "I believe we shall start the day with first class." He looked at Hermione and Draco, smiling with that famous twinkle in his blue eyes.

Hermione turned to Draco and smiled. "We have their blessing," he said.

She nodded. "Are you sure they didn't do anything to you?" she asked.

**AN: Yay! I got the brothers in there. Finally. I've been trying to do that for a while. If (hopefully when) you review, tell me which brother you like. I'll post the results at the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione sat in front of the mirror and calmed herself. Or tried to, at least. It was a bit nerve racking when you were going to your boyfriend's home to spend the Easter Break with his parents. Especially when those parents didn't like muggle-borns, despite their act of niceness at the Bulgarian Quidditch match. Draco had invited her to his home not long after they'd gotten together and she hadn't stopped being nervous since. She'd contacted all her students and told them she was not going to be able to tutor anyone over the break, she'd packed all her things, and now, the only thing left to do, was get on the train, ride to King's Cross, and be taken to the Malfoy Manor.

Hermione had very little experience with meeting parents. Sure, she could be charming and interesting to the people her parents associated with, making quick friends with them, but these people were different. They could accept the relationship, or they could make it worse by rejecting her and Draco being together. Then she'd have no one.

"Calm down," she said to her reflection. "They've been nice to you before, they can do it again."

"But they might not mean it," the reflections said. "For all you know, they might put on a nice front and show and hate you behind your back. Then your relationship with Draco would be worse off."

Hermione groaned and placed her forehead in her head. Why did her brothers have to give her a mirror that talked back? It was one of the more stupid gifts they'd given her. And why did it have to be right? Hermione had avoided that particular thought, but the mirror had picked up on it. Why did she have to be so suspicious over people?

A knock was heard on her door and she looked up as Ginny pushed the door open. "Hey," she said. "Your boyfriend is torturing us down there, demanding we come get you. Would you mind making him shut up?"

Hermione slightly and nodded. She stood up and collected her things. Ginny, Ron, and Harry hadn't turned their back on her, either, after her disownment had been announced to the magical world. A few letters had been sent to her from many of her well known and famous friends, telling her that they supported her and were there if she needed anything. The support was something that gave Hermione more confidence. She could get through this meeting. She just knew it.

She went down into the Gryffindor Common Room and saw Draco waiting by the portrait opening. He spotted her and the smirk he'd worn was replaced by a smiled. He took her bag from her and kissed her on the lips. She smiled. How she loved the taste of Draco in the morning. It tasted minty.

"Ready to go?" he asked, pulling back from the kiss.

Hermione took a breath. "As good as I'll ever be," she said.

They left the Gryffindor Common Room and headed out to the carriages. During the entire journey, from the carriages, to the train, to the station and finally in the town car, Hermione tried to unwind herself, but only succeeded in winding herself up tighter.

The car finally stopped in front of the Manor and Hermione took a breath. "It's now or never, right," she said, giving Draco a smile.

He returned it and said, "Don't worry. My parents will love you."

"But what if they just put up a nice front?" Hermione said. "I don't want them to hate me, even in private. It makes things harder."

Draco squeezed her hand. "Well, I can't promise you that, but I promise that I'll be in your corner."

Hermione chuckled and kissed him. "Just have the first aid kit handy," she said before opening the door and getting out. She looked up at the house and felt small. The place was huge, with stone gargoyles staring down at her and the manicured gardens stretched before the house.

Draco came around the car and took her hand, leading her to the front door. He opened it and pulled her in, calling out as he stepped into the foyer. "Mother, Father, I'm home!"

"We're in the parlor, Draco," came the voice of Narcissa.

Draco winked at Hermione before leading her into a comfy room with a roaring fire. Lucius was sitting in an armchair, scanning a book in his hands as Narcissa sat on the sofa with witch magazine on her lap. They both looked up as Draco came in and politely nodded to Hermione. "Welcome, Hermione," Lucius said. It was polite and calm, but Hermione still heard the disapproving tone to it.

"Hermione," Cissy said, standing up and actually giving her a hug. Hermione was surprised, but then returned the embrace, falling into her old role of a sweet girl.

"It's good to see you again, Cissy," she said, pulling away slightly. "And thank you for having me stay here over the break."

Narcissa nodded and turned to Draco. "Welcome home, Draco," she said, hugging him and kissing his cheek. Draco smiled and kissed his mother's cheek. "Now," Narcissa said. "Why don't you show Hermione to her room and then change for dinner?"

Draco nodded and lead Hermione away to a large staircase. They started up and had almost reached the landing when Hermione groaned. "I forgot my purse. I must have dropped it in the foyer. I'll be right back," she said and rushed down the stairs, the sound of her footsteps muffled by the plush carpeting. She turned the corner and saw her purse by the door. She reached out for it and slid it onto her shoulder. She was about to return to Draco when she hear her name. It was coming from the parlor. Hermione crept forward and listened to Narcissa and Lucius.

"I don't even know why we have that mudblood in our house," Lucius said, his voice sounding angry. "And why did you insist I be polite to it?"

Narcissa gave an exasperated sigh. "Honestly, Lucius," she said. "She's Draco's girlfriend. She may not have pure blood, but Draco likes her. We have to at least try to accept her."

"I'll never accept a mudblood," Lucius snapped. "I let her in this house because you said it would be better if Draco could see that I accepted her. It's bloody hard to do that when I don't want the filth in my house."

Hermione felt herself flinch. Harsh.

"I'm not too keen on the idea of a muggle born in my house, either, dear," Narcissa said. Hermione winced at that, though she slightly knew that she was acting. "But I'm putting an effort into it for Draco's sake. You should, too."

"Merlin, Cissy," Lucius said. "You're asking a dragon to change it's scales."

"It'll only be until she leaves, dear," Narcissa said.

Hermione turned and leaned against the door frame, staring at the two, Narcissa sitting on Lucius' lap. "Can we help you, Hermione?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "No masks."

"Excuse me?" Narcissa said, raising a questioning eyebrow as if she didn't know what Hermione as asking.

"No masks, please, and no games," Hermioen said. "I know you don't approve of me, and I know you're trying to put up a good front for Draco. But you're only going to make things awkward wether you treat me nicely or if you hate my blood. I'd rather you show your true feelings instead of hiding them away."

The two stared at her for a moment. "I can deal with that, mudblood," Lucius said. Narcissa shot him a look, but he stared back at her. "She wants truth. I'm giving her truth." He looked back at Hermione. "Admirable, actually. Not many would face the Malfoy hate so openly."

Hermione gave a small smile. "I disowned my own father," she said. "I'm sick of playing. Face me or go home." She turned and walked back Draco, who was leaning against the bannister.

"What took so long?" Draco asked.

"Oh, I just had a quick word with your parents," she said.

He frowned. "They didn't say anything to you did they?" he said, a bit concerned.

Hermione kissed his cheek. "I just told them that I don't want to play any games of politeness," she said. "They're going to be brutally honest about how they feel about me."

Draco paled. "Are you sure about that?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Perfectly," she said. "I played the obedient daughter for so long, I had a mask. My brothers knew and would ask me to not wear it, but I wore for my father. And I hated that, for I couldn't assure my brothers that I was fine. They never believed me. How would I know if your family ever accepted me if they used that same mask? Trust would be impossible." She reached out and cupped his cheek. "I know what I'm doing."

Draco sighed and nodded. "Alright," he said. "I'm still in your corner."

Hermione nodded and they continued down the hall way. "You know," she said. "When I said I was talking to your parents, you had a look in your eyes that said you were thinking about something other than them yelling at me. What was it?"

"Oh," Draco said, blushing a bit. "I was worried they'd pull out the baby photo albums and show you."

Hermione laughed. "They do that in the wizarding world?" she said.

"Hey, embarrassment is embarrassment, no matter where you are," he said.

Hermione laughed as he pushed the door open to her room of purple and blue.

**So, how about that? And, because I posted so soon, there really weren't many votes. But here is the poll of the people that did review:**

**Andrew-1**

**Barcus-1**

**Colin-0**

**Darwin-1**

**the triplets-0**

**But, should, during any part of the story, you want to vote for your favorite brother, I'll post the tally at the beginning of the chapters. Thanks for the reviews and comments. Happy reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry the last chapter was cu off so early, but this chapter has a lot of fighting goodness. Enjoy.**

Dinner was...interesting, to say the least. Lucius was quiet except for a few 'Pass the salt, mudblood' or 'Are you sure you cleaned up before dinner, mudblood?'. Draco must have gritted his teeth more than 30 times throughout just the soup and salad.

Narcissa was quiet until the main corse was served. "So, Hermione," she said. "Are you dating my son to get money, now that you parents are no longer supplying your funds?"

"Mother," Draco said, shooting her a warning glance.

"She wants to be honest and I'm worried she may be a gold digger, Draco," the woman said as if commenting on the time of day.

"It's alright, Draco," Hermione said. She turned to Narcissa. "I do not need to date Draco for money, Cissy. I have shares in my brothers' businesses. It's a steady income. i"m dating Draco because I want to."

"So, you mooch off your brothers' success instead of making your own money," Lucius said.

Draco turned to his father with a scowl. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"The mudblood has just admitted that she relies on her brothers to care for her. I have not seen anything from her to show that she can make a living. She'd be better suited as a muggle Zoo keeper."

Draco gritted his teeth, looking like he was about to launch himself out of his chair. "Hermione happens to have a gift for-"

"Teaching," Hermione said quickly. Draco turned to her with a raised eye brow. Hermione gave a subtle shake of her head. "I'm fairly good at teaching," Hermione continued. "Draco's improved grades are a testament to that fact."

Lucius glared at her. "Draco's grades are a testament to his studying and a stop to fooling around with girls," he said.

"Draco does not fool around with girls," Hermione said. She knew for a fact that he hadn't been with anyone since they'd started tutoring. Talk reached even her ears. And that had been big news about Slytherin's Sex God.

"Oh?" Lucius said. "You know this how? Is he getting sex from you, now?"

"That is uncalled for," Draco said, glaring at his father.

Hermione ducked her head and started at her food. She'd barely saw it. Instead, her vision was filled with something else. A memory of some sort, it seemed. It was too vivid for a vision.

"Is that what your father asked you?" she said, her voice slightly more solid than she expected.

"Excuse me?" Lucius said, turning to her.

Hermione looked up only enough to show that she'd heard him. Her hair hid her eyes of silver, what she called her 'vision eyes'. She watched the memory unfold. Usually, she could stop herself from talking about the vision, especially when it was a memory, but it was too strong and she was too worked up. So, unable to control herself, she said, "Your father didn't like Cissy when you first brought her home. You were known as a playboy, just like Draco, and your father insulted Cissy. He said almost similar words. 'Why do you have another girl? Do you really need that many girls? Or is she going to be enough of a whore?'."

The next instant, Lucius was out of his seat and had turned Hermione's chair around with his wand. He loomed over her, glaring at the top of her head. "How do you know that?" he hissed. "No one knew of that."

Hermione didn't say a word, but she did notice Draco standing up and putting a protective hand on her shoulder. "So you had problems with your father, feeling the humiliation, and yet you dare to insult my girlfriend," Draco snapped.

Lucius shot a warning glare at his son before returning his gaze at the girl in front of him, who hadn't moved. It was like she was a statue. And she wasn't frozen in fear, which any other girl Draco had brought home had done. No, it was like she was trying to control herself from doing something...or experiencing something. There was something about her that didn't set right. Acting on a hunch, Lucius reached out and grabbed the girl's chin, tilting her head up sharply. Two silver eyes looked back at him.

"She's a seer," he gasped, dropping his hand like it was burnt. Seers were extremely rare. Real ones, at least, and this girl was a real seer. Only the real ones had those kind of eyes when having a vision.

Draco looked down at Hermione and his mouth fell open. "Hermione," he said. She didn't answer. He knelt down next to her and said, "Hermione. Are you alright?"

Hermione's back was straight as she said, "You defied your father. He respected you after that, but never fully accepted Cissy, but you didn't care. That was the first and only time you ever yelled at your father and you were quite ill afterwards. But Cissy didn't care. She thought you were brave and then..." she trailed off and colored slightly. "It was an eventful night, to say the least."

Lucius saw his wife color slightly, but she was just as captivated with the tale as him. Every word was true. He had been sick after the meeting with his father and he had made love to Cissy that very night. Their first. And this girl had seen the vision. It was impossible to see her as a mudblood anymore. Not knowing what she was and what powers she had.

Lucius cleared his throat and said, "Draco, I think you should take the girl to her room. I have read that seers need to rest after such detailed visions."

Draco didn't argue. He was too concerned about Hermione. He lifted her up and carried her out of the dining hall. She didn't seem to notice. Her eyes were still silver and staring off into space. Draco quickly ran up to his room and set her on the bed. No way was he going to leave her when she was like this. Never had he seen her like this. It scared him and he felt helpless. What was he suppose to do? Was she really alright? What else was she seeing?

"Hermione," he said softly. "You're starting to worry me. Please stop making your eyes silver."

Hermione stared for a few seconds more before the silver faded from her eyes. She blinked a couple of times, before stopping. Draco relaxed when he heard her slight breathing that came with sleep. He let out a shaky breath. "Just like you," he said. "Freak me out, then fall asleep. But know that in the morning, we're talking about this."

Hermione curled closer to his voice and nodded, as if really understanding him.

**AN: I hope you liked the chapter. I would like to ask that people give hope to those in England that are caught up in the recent riots. Many of them are innocent by standers and could very possibly be hurt. Keep them in your prayers and wish them luck. Thank you. Also, sorry this chapter is sort.**


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione blinked her eyes a couple of times at her tank top and shorts clad reflection in the bathroom's mirror, last night's clothes in a pile on the tile . She turned her eyes this way and that. Yup. No more silver look in them. She sighed and smiled at her reflection until she thought of the talk Draco wanted to have with her. She looked at him in the mirror and smiled. Draco was so relaxed when he slept, it was like he was boneless. Hermione swore that if Draco moved one more inch to the right, he'd fall off the bed. His head and most of his shoulders were already draped off it.

She turned and stared at him as she leaned against the door frame. She'd tried to keep her being a seer out of her brothers' lives and a secret from people. They knew she was good at divination, but if they ever found out she was an honest seer, they'd all want to line up for their fortunes told. To be honest, she'd never taken divination students, as you only had to repeat what the professor said. But Draco had been different. Call it the cards' doing, destiny, fate, or even a connection of some sort, but Hermione had chosen him as her first student. And last. She would never have a student like Draco in that field, and she didn't want to compare any other student to him.

Draco grumbled something and stirred. His body started to slide and he hit the floor with a hard thud. Hermione laughed as he sprang into a sitting position. He looked around and then spotted her. His eyes quickly swept over her and he said, "Are you alright?"

Hermione smiled. "I should be asking that of you," she asked. "You took a nasty fall."

Draco stood up and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I mean, are you alright from last night? Your eyes turned silver and you said things that no one knew of."

Hermione looked into his eyes. He was concerned. But she really didn't want to have this conversation. He'd probably shy away like the few she'd told. They'd left her alone, believing she could figure out their deepest secrets. It had gotten so painful, that she'd obliviated their memories. She didn't want Draco to do that, as well. Then again, he was still here, wasn't he? They were in his room and he was touching her, concerned. But she'd seen that in her old friends before they found out. So, just a little longer of being normal with a freaky occurrence.

Hermione looked at the window and smiled. "An owls here," she said. She walked over to the window and opened it, taking the letters from it before the owl flew away. She looked through them and smiled. "A letter from Hilda. She says that Krum is falling into the coach position on the team but still hates to be sitting out during games. At least he's happy it's Hilda playing seeker. Oh, and there's one from Pansy. She's staying with Andrew at his flat for the holidays. How sweet. You know I think Pansy will make a wonderful-" She was cut off when Draco took the letters out of her hands and turned her around.

"Hermione," he said. "Last night at dinner, your eyes turned to silver and you started telling everyone about father's run in with his father over my mother. You have better control of your visions. What happened?"

She bit her lip and stared up at him. She reached out and thread her fingers through his hair. Pulling him forward, she pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss. Draco was confused and watched as Hermione pulled back and walked past him to sit on the bed. "I'm going to tell you something, Draco," she said. "Something that I've told others and had to obliviate their memories."

Draco stared at her, standing in front of her. She looked down at her hands in her lap, which were now fidgeting. Hermione took a breath and said, clearly and as calm as she could, "I am a seer. I can see past, present, and future. I am a master at divination, but, as seers are extremely subservient to their powers, they are unable to hold back all their visions. Especially if it mixes with a memory of someone in the room. Like the vision I had at the dinner table last night. Your father was recalling his meeting with his father over your mother and it slid into a vision. Sometimes my powers will show me things that it thinks will help me." She paused and rubbed her thumb nail. "Was Lucius really angry?"

There was silence. Hermione waited for a movement, a noise, anything from Draco that would tell her what he was thinking without seeing his face. For, if she saw his face, and it showed discuss or fear, she didn't know what she would do. She'd be crushed, for sure. No one wants the person they loved to be afraid of them. Hermione started. Love? Did she love Draco? She thought over all the time they'd been together, all in their dating, friendship, and tutoring. He was like none she'd had. As a student, he had been energetic and happy to learn. As a friend, he had always been there with a cup of tea and a smile. They were always laughing and joking, acting as if there was nothing in the world that they wouldn't tell each other. As a couple, they cared for each other. They snogged and cuddled in front of the fire in the Room of Tutoring at the end of the day. The feelings were real. And Hermione realized that she did, in fact, love Draco.

"He was livid," Draco finally said.

Hermione blinked and had to retrace their conversation to figure out what he was answering. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be," he said. "I liked seeing my father put in his place." Hermione nodded, but kept her head bowed. After another silence, Draco knelt in front of her and locked his gaze with hers. "Why did you have to obliviate the others' memories?"

Hermione stared into his eyes, studying them. There was no sign of him condemning her or being scared. He just wanted answers. She took a breath to calm herself and said, "They were scared I would see their secrets. That I would tell others. I never would, if I did see someone's secret, but they never believed me when I told them. So they shied away. Just like I thought you would when you found out."

Draco squeezed her hands and said, "I will never shy away from you, Hermione. Heck, I stayed with you this long, haven't I? And you've done a lot of things many others would run screaming to the hills if they saw." Hermione chuckled at that. Draco smiled and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "See? There's a smile. Listen, Hermione. I now know you have powers of a seer, that your eyes turn silver when you're seeing a powerful vision, and that you sometimes can't keep from telling what you see. It could be worse. You could snore in your sleep and hog the sheets." Hermione laughed and the tears she'd held back, spilled forth over her cheeks. Draco saw the tears and he paled. "Did I say something stupid?" he said.

Hermione shook her head and hugged him. "No," she said into his shoulder. "You said the right thing."

"Then why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because I'm happy," Hermione said, feeling the warmth from his bare chest press against her cheek.

He sighed in mock exasperation and said, "Girls. I will never understand them."

Hermione laughed again and looked up at him, her tears stopped. He smiled down at her, his hand rubbing her back soothingly. "Really? But you've been with so many," she said, teasing him.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Somehow, I just knew you were going to bring up other girls," he said. He stood up and picked Hermione up bridal style. She grabbed his shoulders and watched Draco as he set her down under the sheets on the mattress. He crawled in next to her and pulled the covers up over them. "Too cold to be out of bed," he said. "Now, to set the record straight, I may have been with others girls, but I never used them for anything other than-" he suddenly cut himself off, realizing how this explanation could only hurt him, not help him.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she stared at him from where she rested against the black silk pillows. "Oh?" she said. "'Never used them for anything other than' what, Draco?"

Draco turned red and said, "What I mean is that, I may know a lot of girls, spent time with them, but I never got to know them. They're complicated."

"And why didn't you get to know them?" Hermione asked. "What were you doing?" Draco flushed again and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. She just loved egging Draco.

He looked down at her and said, "You...you-you vixen." He reached down and started to tickle her sides. Hermione laughed and arched her back. She brought her arms up and tried to push him off, but only succeeded in pulling him closer. He was soon very close to her face and his fingers stopped, resting on her hips. Their breath came unevenly as they stared into each others eyes. Silver into brown.

"You know," Draco said in a low voice, his breath feathering across Hermione's cheek. "I've always loved your eyes. So expressive and passionate."

Hermione smiled. "Your eyes are like a fog," she said.

"A fog?" Draco asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Always showing something new when it clears," she said. "It's my favorite type of weather. It's why I like London so much."

Draco smiled. "Does that mean you like me?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No," she said, smiling. "I love you."

Draco froze for a moment and Hermione thought he might pull away. Instead, he smirked. "Glad I'm not the only one."

Hermione blinked. "You love me?" she asked in a soft whisper.

"I'm surprised you haven't seen that yet," he said.

She chuckled. "Say it," she said.

"It," Draco said.

Hermione smacked his arm. "No," she said with a smile. "Say that you love me."

Draco kissed her lips and mumbled against them, "I love you." He then proceeded to kiss the wits out of her, not that Hermione tried to stop him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth for him. His tongue darted in and twined with hers. She moaned softly, driving Draco to settle himself over her and on his forearms so as not to crush her. Hermione smiled as she felt Draco's body press against hers and she felt how much he was aroused. His hands traveled to her back and started migrating under her tank top. His fingers brushed her skin and moved upward. Hermione felt her own hands traveling from his neck, down his shoulders, and down his back toward his bum. She didn't know why she was doing this, but all she could think was 'this is right'.

Draco's mouth left hers and traveled across her cheek and down her neck. Hermione's heart pounded even harder as he bit the skin above her jugular and licked away the sting. It surprisingly excited her. Draco trailed his hands up higher as his mouth traveled down to her collar bone and nipped at that skin. Hermione gasped and squirmed beneath him. He growled. "Don't do that," he said, his voice gruff. She felt him grow harder against her and she blushed. No boy had ever gotten this far with her, the relationship having been over before they'd even gotten close to this part, but Hermione wouldn't lie when she said she liked it. The feeling of another person's body so close to hers was fascinating and she began having wicked and erotic thoughts. All what she wanted to do with Draco.

Suddenly, the door opened and someone cleared their throat. Hermione looked over and blushed even more to see Narcissa standing in the doorway. Hermione nudged Draco and he looked up. At seeing his mother watching him with his girlfriend, he slid off Hermione and pulled the covers up to shield them a bit more.

"Good morning, Mother," Draco said.

Narcissa had an amused look in her eyes as she said, "Good morning, Draco, Hermione. I came up to get you for breakfast and was wondering if you would care to join me for a shopping trip into town. I'll give you half an hour. We'll be in the dining room." She then backed out, closing the door with her.

Draco looked down at a flushed Hermione and she giggled. "That wasn't awkward at all," Draco said.

Hermione nudged him. "But it's good," she said.

He raised an eyebrow. "It's good to find your mother walking in on you while you're ravaging your girlfriend?" he asked.

Hermione blushed at the description, but shook her head. "No," she said. "She called me by my first name."

Draco looked at the door. Yeah. His mother had called her by her first name. Had they won her over last night? He could only hope.

**AN: So, what do you think? Questions, comments, snide remarks? And I heard the riots are dieing down a bit. Not a lot, but a little. Which is a start. England should rethink police cuts in their budget. Anyway, no more politics. Enjoy the stories you read. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Life is hectic. Anyway, enjoy.**

Draco and Hermione quickly showered, separately, and changed into some casual clothes. Hermione was brushing out the wrinkles in her skirt when she paused. "Hey, Draco," she said.

"Hmmm?" came his reply from the bathroom.

"Why did you call me 'vixen' a while back?" she asked.

There was a pause, then Draco popped his head out. "Did I?" he said, looking thoughtful for a moment. "I don't remember."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You did. I remember. I was asking what you did with women and then laughed. You called me a vixen and then started tickling me," she said.

"Well, I don't recall the vixen part, but I remember what happened afterwards," Draco said, coming out of the bathroom with his trademark smirk.

Hermione blushed at the knowing look in his eyes, but held firm. "But why did you call me that? It's very old fashioned."

Draco leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Come on,"he said. "We'll keep Mother waiting if we don't go down to breakfast. And you don't want the house elves' work to be all for nothing, would you?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him as he walked out of his room.

They built up speed until they were running through the corridors and skidded into the dining hall. Hermione caught her breath and then turned to Draco. "Why are you avoiding the question?" she asked.

"What question?" Narcissa asked, looking up from her plate.

Hermione turned to the woman and said, "I only asked why Draco called me 'vixen' and he won't answer. Do you know?"

Narcissa glanced at his son with an amused and curious look before putting on a smile. "I don't know," she said. "Sounds like an endearment."

"But it's an unusual endearment. Not to mention old fashioned," Hermione said. She knew Narcissa was hiding something. Especially when she took a sip of her tea to hide her smile.

"It is rather unique," Narcissa said. She finished her tea and poured her another cup. "After this cup, I shall be leaving. I hope you will have finished breakfast by then."

Hermione and Draco sat down at the table and quickly began to eat in silence. As Hermione finished her eggs and leaned back in her chair, a hot cup of tea in her hands, she noticed something. Lucius wasn't anywhere to be seen. Was he scared of her powers? She remembered most of the memory she'd seen and wouldn't blame him in the least if he never came near her again. She sighed and sipped her tea.

"Lucius was called away on a business meeting and will be back tonight," Narcissa said, as if reading Hermione's thoughts. Hermione looked to the older woman and Narcissa said, "He wants to a have a talk with you, Hermione." She nodded and looked at her cup. She knew that 'talk' wasn't going to be good.

Draco reached over and squeezed her hand without looking up from his food. It was comforting to feel his warmth against her skin and Hermione pushed the anxiety away for now. "What plans do you have today?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Just a little shopping," Narcissa said. "I love to shop and I make Draco come with me so he'll get use to it when his wife drags him along with her when she shops."

Draco stiffened and almost chocked on his eyes. Hermione patted his back until his airways cleared. "Mother," he said with an embarrassed glance.

"It will happen one day, Draco," Narcissa said. "And she will want to go shopping. You might as well get the practice in now. Isn't that right, Hermione?"

Hermione paused and nodded. "I...guess so, Narcissa," she said. It felt odd that Narcissa was directing that last bit at her.

"Perfect," Narcissa said. She finished her tea and stood. "Now, off to Diagon Alley. We have a whole day of shopping to do. Get your coats." She said the last forcefully.

Hermione and Draco rose and ran to their rooms, not wanting to be on the bad side of Narcissa if they were late. They were dressed in scarves and coats in ten minutes. Though it was heading into spring, it was still cold outside and would most likely be nippy in the Alley.

They were right about that as they stepped out of the fireplace and walked into Diagon Alley. "Alright," Narcissa said, walking at a brisk pace. Hermione and Draco had to jog to keep up with her. "We'll go find a few dresses. Hermione, I've seen some of your clothes and we must get you new ones. No girl will date my son having muggle clothes as the majority of her closet. And don't worry about the cost. I'll take care of it."

Hermione looked over at Draco in astonishment. What had come over Narcissa, that she would do this? Buying clothes for a girl who had embarrassed her husband the night before in a trance; Narcissa Malfoy just wasn't that type of woman. Draco looked just as surprised as his mother's actions, but didn't say a thing as they walked into a high end dress shop.

A young clerk walked up to them. "How may I help you today?" she asked cheerfully.

Narcissa put a hand behind her and pushed Hermione forward. "This woman needs to new dresses. She has none in her closet except one summer dress. This is unacceptable."

The young clerk nodded. "I agree," she said, taking Hermione's hand. "Come. I'll get you all nice and dolled up for your young fella, there." Hermione blushed and let herself be lead over to a set of three mirrors and a dressing room. The clerk walked around her, then gently pushed her into the fitting room. "Stay here and I'll get you some nice dresses to try on." Hermione did as she was told and soon had an arm load of dresses pushed into her hands. After picking one at random, she dressed in it and stepped out.

"Oh, no," Narcissa said. "That won't do. The neckline is far too weak and that color doesn't suit her hair at all. Try another."

Hermione saw Draco standing next to his mother and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and she turned back to the dressing room. She tried on a total of fifteen dresses before Narcissa liked even one of them. Were they going to have to go through the entire store before they stopped?

"Hermione, my mother says for you to try these on," Draco said, handing her a pile of robes through the changing room's curtain.

"Again?" Hermione asked. "Is it always like this?"

"Pretty much," he said.

Hermione sighed. "This is worse than having to stand for hours listening to diplomats debate on whether or not money transactions should be taxed more going into the country or out," she grumbled. She looked up and saw Draco giving her a weird look. "What?" she said. "I had to be the nice little daughter who stood around, remember? It gets boring."

Draco looked behind him for a moment, then stepped into the changing room, pulling the curtain behind him. He took her hand and said, "Come on. I know a back way out of here."

"We can't just leave your mother out there," Hermione said.

"She's talking to the clerk about her own dresses," he said. "She'll never miss us."

"But I'm wearing one of the shop's dresses," she said, gesturing to the dark blue sleeveless dress she wore. She'd been given a pair of matching high heels to complete the look.

Draco reached into his pocket, pulled out a few coins, and put them on the changing bench. "Let's go," he said. He raised his wand and tapped on the full length mirror. It slid back, reveal a small tunnel that lead out into the alley. He pulled Hermione out of the changing room and outside, tapping the wall once more for it to return to normal.

They merged onto the main road and walked down the sidewalk, staring into the windows. Hermione had grabbed her coat before being pulled out of the changing room and tightened the sash a bit. A few heads turned when they walked by. Draco smirked, but Hermione scanned the crowd, looking for reporters with cameras. The last thing they needed was for the press to fill the pages of newspapers with the writings of love stories and wedding bells. Hermione had to win Lucius over, to begin with. And that was just to make sure he wouldn't try to break Hermione and Draco up.

She looked to her left and paused. Draco stopped next to her and followed her gaze to the one thing Hermione would always pause for. Flourish and Blotts and a half off sale. Hermione looked at Draco pleadingly and he smirked. "Now, if only I could make you react that way," he said.

"What makes you think you don't?" she asked, moving past and pulling him into the store.

The bell over the door rang and the clerk behind the counter looked up. "Ah, Ms. Granger," he said with a wide smile. "I thought I'd be seeing you in here. Never could resist a sale."

"Good morning, Mr. Angio," Hermione said. "What's good this week?"

"An entire selection on wandless magic and I saved that book you were searching for," he said. Mr. Angio reached under the counter and placed a dark green leather bound tomb in front of him.

Hermione read the title and practically glowed with excitement. Draco read the title out loud. "_Travel the Past Without Harming the Future You._ This was the book you wanted?"

"I've heard it's great reading," Hermione said, running her hand over the leather as if it were a prized cat. "And there are only 100 copies in the entire world. I'll take just this, Mr. Angio."

The clerk grinned and said, "I thought you might. And, since you're my best customer, I'll apply the half off discount." He told her the price and, after flinching at how much it was going to put her back, Hermione handed over the proper amount. Mr. Angio wrapped the book for her and she lovingly held it to her chest.

When they left the shop, Draco wrapped an arm around her waist. "That much for a single book?" he asked. "I'd say you got ripped off."

Hermione's lips twitched into a smile. "Says the boy who'll spend a fortune on Quidditch shoes," she teased.

Draco looked ready to fight the accusation, but smiled and said, "Alright. I give. You win that one."

"Speaking of which," she said. "Do you need new supplies?"

"Not really, but do you mind if we look?" he asked.

"Look away," she said, opening the door for him.

"You know, a gentleman's suppose to do that," Draco said.

"Well, when I see one, let me know," she shot back, smiling.

He smirked and stole a quick kiss from her before ducking into the shop, pulling her along with him. They spent a few minutes in the shop and Draco bought a new broom cleaning kit, a new pair of gloves, and had a silver and green jersey made up for Hermione to wear at the next Quidditch match. They left the store with his purchases and made their way back to the dress shop. Hermione was certain that Narcissa would be angry at them for running off, but found her still talking to the clerk.

"There you are," she said. "I see you snuck out through the changing room. Well, no matter. I bought a few dresses that would look splendidly on Hermione. Now, shall we have lunch before returning home?"

They left the shop after giving instructions to have their things delivered to the manor. They walked to a newly opened restaurant called _The Silver Spell_, and were seated almost immediately. The other diners stared at them and whispered behind their hands. Hermione began to feel nervous, but took Draco and Narcissa's leads and ignored them; instead, she focused on her menu. The waiter came and left, taking their orders with him and leaving the three alone to talk.

"So," Narcissa said, turning to Hermione. "What do you plan on doing after graduation?"

Hermione took a sip of her water and said, "Well, I hadn't thought that far ahead, but I think I'd like to own a bookshop in Hogsmead."

"Really?" Narcissa said. "I thought you would be best suited for the Prophesy division in the Ministry."

Hermione straightened her back and gave a slight nod. "I would," she said. "But my ability is my own and I would not want that skill to be misused. Besides, I'm happier when I'm around books."

"I could tell from your package," Narcissa said, nodding to the bundle in Hermione's lap. She had decided to hold onto it instead of sending it back to the manor.

"My great weakness," Hermione said jokingly.

Narcissa leaned forward and said, "What are your intentions toward my son?"

"Mother," Draco said in a low voice.

Hermione took his hand, rubbing her thumb across the top. "No, it's alright, Draco," she said. Turning to Narcissa, she said, "I love your son, Mrs. Malfoy. I'm happy with him. I don't know where this will lead us, but even if you and your husband hate me, I will stay with Draco."

They kept their stares constant, Hermione standing firm against Draco's mother. Narcissa finally smirked and leaned back. "I like a girl with spunk," she said. "Very well. I, at least, will allow your relationship to continue. But, if you should do anything that would reflect badly on the Malfoy name, or if you hurt Draco, I will make sure to make your life a living hell. Clear?"

A shiver ran up her back at the calm tone, but Hermione kept herself still. "Crystal," she said.

"Good," Narcissa said. "Now, let's enjoy lunch." The waiter had arrived and set their plates down. Conversation lead the normal small talk about school, Quidditch, and current events. Hermione and Draco rarely broke contact with each other. If they weren't holding hands, they were touching each other's legs or they were sitting close to one another. It was a slight comfort to Hermione, but it also spoke of her possessiveness toward him. He was hers and she was his. Anyone messing with that would be one unlucky wizard or witch.

After lunch, they returned to the manor to find their things already put away. Draco and Hermione started toward their room to see what Narcissa had chosen for clothes, but were stopped by Lucius stepping out of his study.

"Ms. Granger," he said. "A word."

Draco gave Hermione a worried look, but she forced a calm smile and walked into the study, suddenly feeling like she'd been thrown into a poisonous viper's den.

**AN: Okay, I am so sorry for the long wait. But I made this chapter long just for those of you who kept on reading. Thank you for being so patient. **


	18. Chapter 18

"Take a seat," Lucius said, closing the door behind her. The sound of the lock latching put Hermione on edge. Looking around, she took a seat in one of the chairs opposite his oak work desk. It was clear he wanted to be the one with the power and she would let him think that. For now.

Lucius slowly walked around the desk and sat in the black leather chair that must have cost quiet a pretty galleon. He leaned forward and propped his elbows on the smooth surface of the desk, linking his fingers together. He studied her for a while and Hermione made sure that her entire body spoke of being a lady and of worth.

"Your ex fiance didn't know that you were a seer," he finally said.

Hermione was startled by the sentence. "No, sir," she said. "He did not."

"I'm sure," Lucius said. "Or he would have put up more of a fight for your engagement. A seer is a very valuable thing."

She stiffened slightly at being referred to as a 'thing', but kept her tongue. "Yes," she said.

Lucius leaned back in his chair. "I have just spent the day talking to some of my friends in the Ministry. By wizard law, your engagement to Vladimir is completely void," he said.

"Yes, sir," Hermione said, trying to see where this conversation was going.

"Which means you can marry another," he said.

"Yes, sir," Hermione said. "I could."

Lucius opened a drawer in his desk, pulled out a file, and slid it to her. Hermione picked it up from the desk and opened it, scanning the contents. "That is a marriage agreement," Lucius said. "You want to date my son. I will allow it on one condition. After a time period of two months, you must announce your engagement to Draco."

Hermione blinked slowly. "I'm sorry, sir, but I think I misheard you," she said. "I thought you said you wanted me to announce an engagement to your son."

"You heard right," Lucius said, keeping a straight face. He didn't even so much as blink. This wasn't a joke.

"You want me in the family?" she asked. "I thought I was nothing but a mudblood to you."

"You are," Lucius said. "Ms. Granger, do not confuse this as me accepting you. I want Draco to marry a girl with good blood status and good connections. What you, however, lack in blood status, you more than make up for with connections."

Hermione almost winced at the jab, but looked him in the eye. "So, you couldn't care less that I love Draco. You just want my connections," she said.

Lucius smirked. "You aren't as dumb as I originally thought," he said.

"And you are just as egotistical and self centered as I thought," Hermione said, smiling politely.

The muscle above his eyebrow twitched slightly, but he waved a hand. "It's not just your connections, though, that have me thinking of this arrangement," he said. "Your abilities as a seer will greatly help this family."

"So I can predict the best time to trade your wizard stock?" Hermione asked, stiffening slightly. This was one of the reasons she didn't let people know about her ability.

"No," Lucius said a bit harsher than she expected. "Money, I can handle without your gift. What I want you to do is see anything that may hurt anyone in this family."

Hermione crossed her legs and linked her hands in her lap. "Mr. Malfoy, you realize that my visions cannot be called upon whenever I want," she said. "They show up when they want to."

"Either way, you can see them and you have the advantage of, what is that muggle phrase you are fond of using, 'getting a head's up'?" Lucius said.

Hermione almost smiled at the look on his face when he'd said the phrase. Like he'd kissed a blast ended newt. And not on the end you might be thinking.

She looked over the paperwork he'd given her. It was fairly iron clad and straight forward. She would date Draco for two months, announce their engagement, and, three weeks later, marry him in a ceremony where she would, most likely, be expected to invite all of her connections. She stopped at the bottom and looked up. "If I don't fulfill this contract, you're going to what?"

"I'm going to sue you for breaking the contract and ask for your abilities as consolation," Lucius said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You just want my seer abilities. That's what you've wanted from the start. Why you're even remotely okay with this."

Lucius raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you so shocked? This is how it will be."

Hermione didn't like the tone he took; assuming everything had to be this way, but she wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Also, if it meant he shifted his view of her from mudblood to an asset to his family, then she definitely wouldn't argue.

She closed the file and looked at him. "Mr. Malfoy, I will consult with Draco and get back to you," she said, standing up.

"You have half an hour," he said.

Hermione paused. "It's going to take much longer than that for Draco to finish calling you some unpleasant names," she said.

Lucius furrowed his brow in thought. "Alright. You have an hour and a half," he said. Hermione tilted her head, turned, and left the study. The moment the door closed behind her, she sighed in relief.

"I see you survived," Draco said, getting up from a chair beside the door.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Have you been sitting there the entire time?" she asked.

He smirked. "Of course," he said. "Can't let my girlfriend walk into my father's office and just leave her, can I?"

"I can handle myself fairly well, I'll have you know," she said.

Draco chuckled. "No doubt in my mind," he said. He looked down and noticed the file tucked under her arm. "What's that?" he asked.

Hermione bit her lip and said, "Why don't we talk about that in your room?" Draco looked at her suspiciously, but let her lead them back to their room.

Once Hermione closed the door, Draco turned to her. "How bad is it?" Draco asked.

She handed him the file and said, "Your father wants me to date you for two months, announce our engagement, and then marry you three weeks later." She purposefully left out the clause of what would happen if she broke the contract. That part would hardly sway him to agree.

Draco took the file after a slight pause. He opened it and read over the contract. Hermione watched many emotions cross Draco's face. She just hoped he didn't get too mad. After a few moments of him staring at the paper, he finally looked up.

"That-" he started.

"Draco," Hermione said quickly. "I think this may be a good idea."

"What?" Draco said. "You're agreeing with my father?"

"In this case, yes," Hermione said.

He stood up from his seat on the bed. "This is basically an arranged marriage. We just got you out of one and now my father's blackmailing you to marry me," he said.

Hermione smiled slightly. "Are you sure you're angry at your father for forcing me into another arranged marriage, and not at the fact that he made this decision without you knowing?" she asked.

Draco looked sheepish for a moment, then composed his expression. "Maybe a little of the latter, but I don't want to push you into-"

Hermione raised her hands and placed them on his shoulders, smiling soothingly. "Draco," she said. "If it's you, I wouldn't mind." He was speechless. "Unless, of course, you don't want to-"

"No," Draco said quickly. He pulled her closer and rested his forehead against hers. "Hermione...I...hadn't really thought about it, but...if I were to marry...I could do worse."

Hermione gave a breathy laugh and smacked his shoulder. "You could, could you?" she said, though she didn't sound angry. They shared a slight laugh. "Draco," she said once they'd calmed down. "If you don't want to marry me, I'm sure we could come up with a different deal-"

"No," Draco said. He turned slightly and picked up the file from the coverlet. He turned to her and waved it slightly. "I'll have to argue with my father later about his unorthodox ways, but I can't wait to call you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Merlin, I'm going to sound so old," Hermione said. She ran over what she said and then gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. "Don't you dare tell your mother I said that."

"Oh, I'm going to tell her," Draco said, stepping toward the door with his trademark smirk.

"Draco," Hermione warned. "Don't even." He kept walking. "Draco. Draco!" she cried, running after him as he dashed out of the door.

She chased him down the hallway and staircase. They reached the parlor and Hermione launched herself at him. They fell to the carpet in a tangle of limbs and laughter. She sat up, straddling him, and smirked. "Now that's a smirk worthy of a Malfoy," he said.

"I have to practice, don't I?" she said. "Have to live up to the soon-to-be name."

"Then you agree to the contract," Lucius said.

They looked up and saw Draco's parents sitting on the loveseat, sipping afternoon tea. Hermione hid her smile as she got to her feet. She walked over to the tea table and set the file down. She noticed that Narcissa tried to hide a smirk behind her tea cup.

"Draco and I have discussed your offer," Hermione said.

"And?" Lucius asked.

She conjured a quill and signed her name at the bottom. Sliding it over to him, she said, "So, do I still call you Mr. Malfoy, or should I call you father-in-law?"

Lucius smiled. "If you bring everything I hope you will to this marriage, then you may call me whatever you want," he said. "Within reason," he added with a pointed look.

Hermione nodded. "Whatever you say...Dad," she said with a smirk. She turned before he could say anything, and smiled at Draco.

He smiled back and took her hand. "I believe you would enjoy the rose garden," he said out of the blue. Hermione let him lead her outside, away from his parents, and into the garden. Traveling down two gravel paths and pushing through a row of bushes. He finally slowed down and stopped.

"You pulled me out to see a rose garden?" Hermione asked, catching her breath. "This doesn't look like a rose garden." She looked around at the shady area that was well hidden from the manor.

"That's because I brought you here for a different reason," Draco said, turning toward her.

"What-" She was cut off by Draco's lips crashing down on hers. She was surprised for a moment, but dove her fingers into his hair and responded with just as much enthusiasm. He pulled her flush against his body and backed her up against a tree. "You ruin this dress and your mother will kill you," Hermione said between kisses.

Draco smirked against her neck and said, "I don't think she will mind." His fingers ran over her sides and around the back to the zipper. His mouth played havoc with the spot behind Hermione's ear. She gasped in short breaths. Merlin, he was good.

Hermione reached for his waistband and pulled the shirt. Her body was aching to press against his with no fabric between them. It was more of a demand that she couldn't ignore. Draco came up to her level and kissed her again. She moaned against his lips and pressed her hips forward. He smirked and lifted her higher against him, moving his hands over her thighs. Hermione purred at the attention and bit the underside of his jaw, knowing he liked the attention on the left side more than the right. Draco growled and pulled the zipper down, pushing the fabric aside to expose the swell of her breast. He lavished attention to her skin, making her body grow hot and making her squirm even more.

"Draco," she said through her pants for air. "We have...to stop. Someone...might see us."

He smirked and lifted his head to look at her. Desire flashed in his eyes. "That's part of the fun," he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes but gasped when she felt him slip his fingers inside her. Draco's smirk grew and he worked his magic with his fingers as he worked his lips on hers. Pleasure consumed her, making her lose her thoughts and control. She closed her eyes and gripped his shoulders as he continued his onslaught on her body.

"Draco!" Narcissa's voice called, throwing a cold bucket of water on their senses.

Hermione gasped and pulled away from Draco. "Zip me up," she whispered, turning around and trying to cool her face. Draco chuckled as he worked on the zipper. "It's not funny, Draco," she said. "What if your mother had found us before calling out?"

"Then we would have had the wedding a bit sooner," Draco said. He leaned forward, pressing his body against her back and whispering in her ear. "And a sooner wedding night." Hermione shuddered in anticipation.

"Ah, there you are," Narcissa said. Hermione jumped and turned around, her face growing red. Mrs. Malfoy looked between her son and future daughter-in-law. She smiled and said, "I came to collect you. Better to make wedding plans early, yes?"

"Yes," Hermione said. Hearing her voice squeak, she cleared her throat. "Shall we?" They followed Narcissa back to the house. Hermione saw Draco smirk from the corner of her eye. Her body was still hot and bothered and his seductive look wasn't helping. Tonight called for a cold shower.

**AN: How do you like it? I know the wedding thing may be odd, but it serves a purpose that you will see in a few chapters. **


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione closed her eyes the moment she sat down on the train. The rest of Easter Break had been filled with outings to show off Draco and Hermione's relationship, and Narcissa pulling Hermione in for wedding plans. She was so exhausted by the time she fell into bed, that she was out like a light when her head hit the pillow. Now, she just wanted to get some sleep before getting to Hogwarts. Of course, fate wasn't playing nice today.

The door opened to the compartment. "Go away," Hermione said. "I'm sleeping."

"And we came to annoy our favorite little sister."

Hermione opened her eyes and sat up straighter in her seat. "Gene, Greg, Fargo," she said. The triplets walked in, smiling widely. "Why are you-" She didn't get to finish for they grabbed her and she was suddenly thrown over a shoulder. "Put me down," she said, but her brothers ignored her.

There was a slight tug behind Hermione's navel and her vision suddenly went black. When it returned, whoever had a hold on her, set her back on her feet. Hermione wavered slightly, then smacked the person hard.

"Ow!" Fargo cried, jumping back and gripping his arm. "That hurt."

"What's the big idea, apparating me out of the train?" she said. "Where are we?" The area was unfamiliar to her. A wide open field of lavender and heather stretched under their feet.

"At my wedding, Hermione," Andrew said, smiling. "Sheesh. Didn't you read the owl I sent?"

Hermione looked him over. He stood next to a wizard with his brothers, and was dressed in a black and white dress robe. Mrs. Granger was there, but, thankfully, Mr. Granger wasn't.  
"Okay, I'm lost," Hermione said.

"I'm marrying Pansy," Andrew said. "I sent you and Draco an invitation and he said you two would be here. Didn't you know?"

"I was busy," Hermione said.

Darwin snorted. "That's our sister," he said. "She'll probably be too busy for her own wedding."

"How did you know-" she cut herself off when she saw Draco, who'd been chatting with Mrs. Granger, give her a quick look. "How do you know I'll be late?" she quickly covered.

"Because you'll probably have your head in one of your books," Barcus said, coming over to them with Pansy on his arm. "Now, can we get Pansy and our brother married."

Hermione stepped to the side and smiled as she watched Barcus hand Pansy over to Andrew and step back to watch the ceremony. Pansy was dressed in a simple purple skirt and white blouse, looking like she'd just sprung from the field they stood in. The two lovebirds smiled at each other and clasped hands. Hermione hadn't gotten to know Pansy as well as she would like to outside of tutoring sessions, but she knew that Andrew was getting someone special. She could just see it in their eyes. Hermione felt someone take her hand and smiled up at Draco.

"We gather here with our closest friends and family to witness these two join together in marriage," the old wizard said. "Though from different worlds, these two have found each other. Pansy Parkinson, do you take this man as your husband, for now and forever?"

Pansy smiled up at Andrew. "I do," she said. Andrew grinned.

"Andrew Granger-"

"I do," Andrew said, cutting the wizard off. Everyone chuckled at his impatience.

The wizard pulled his wand and tapped their joined hands. A silver blue ribbon wrapped around their hands and then vanished. "With this connection forever binding, you shall leave here as man and wife, full of love, joy, and happiness. Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. You may kiss your bride."

Andrew pulled Pansy up to his chest and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. The rest of the Grangers clapped and cheered the new couple. Mrs. Granger hugged Pansy and said, "Welcome to the family, dear."

Pansy grinned, not letting go of Andrew's hand as his siblings shared their cheer with her. Hermione gave her a hug. "I hope my brother doesn't screw this up," she said.

"Same goes to your boyfriend, Herms," Andrew said.

Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her an affectionate squeeze. "Are you coming back with us to school?" he asked.

"Andrew and I are going to honeymoon for a while," Pansy said. "Headmaster already knows. See you in a few weeks." Andrew gave them a small wave, pulled Pansy close with his other arm, and they vanished with a soft pop sound.

Mrs. Granger turned to the wizard. "Thank you so much for coming out here and doing this for us, Marin," she said.

The old man smiled behind his grey beard. "No problem at all," he said. "I love a good wedding." He looked over at Hermione and Draco. He gave a wink, and then was gone.

"Now," Mrs. Granger said, turning to her daughter. "I believe there's something you need to tell us?"

Hermione swallowed and put on a smile. "No," she said. "Not really. Just need to get back to school." She grabbed Draco's arm and turned, ready to apparate away.

"Not so fast, missy," Barcus said, grabbing her arm. "You may think no one heard your little slip of the tongue, but we heard it just fine. Now spill."

Hermione looked to Draco for help. He sighed and said, "We were hoping to wait a while longer so no one would say we're rushing things, but...Hermione and I will be announcing our engagement in two months."

The Grangers froze in place for a full two seconds before Mrs. Granger clapped her hands in delight. "Oh, my little girl is going to get married," she said. She hugged Hermione and kissed her cheek.

"You're not...angry?" Hermione asked.

"Heavens, no," Mrs. Granger said. "I love a good wedding. Now, is it going to be small or-"

"You'll have to talk to my mother," Draco said. "She's officially taken over all the planning." He smiled charmingly, but stiffened when Barcus placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You plan on being the best damn husband in the world?" Barcus growled menacingly.

Draco turned to him and the other brothers. "We still look out for our own," Colin said. He didn't really talk much, but he was the most menacing. Especially with that gaze that made one feel as if they would be experiencing a world of hurt very soon.

Draco straightened his shoulders, trying to appear more confident. "Hermione will never want for anything and I will make sure no one ever hurts her," he said. "I love her."

Hermione smiled, matching the expression on her mother's face, and stepped forward. She wrapped her arms around Draco and looked at her brothers. "You keep bugging him and I'm not inviting you to the wedding," she said.

"I wouldn't miss our baby sister walking down the aisle for anything," Fargo said with a large smiled. "Not to mentions slipping a few snap crackers in your bouquet."

Hermione frowned. "Do that, and I will be the least of your problems. Narcissa will kill you first."

Mrs. Granger laughed. "Alright, you kids. Get back to school." She kissed their cheeks, even Draco's, in farewell and took Barcus' arm so he could take her home.

"Bye, Mom," Hermione said before Draco apparated them away.

They appeared outside the castle gates and started their long walk back to the castle.

"So," Gene said. "This is going to be awkward."

"What is?" Hermione asked.

"Andrew's married, you're getting married, and both to Slytheirns. How are we suppose to insult them without getting you and Pansy angry?"

"That's a good question," Greg said.

"We're just going to have to be creative," Fargo said.

"You could just stop pranking Slytherins," Draco suggested.

The triplets pulled shocked faces toward him. "We wouldn't dare," they said.

"We're equal opportunists when it comes to pranking," Gene said.

Draco turned to Hermione with a confused look. "What are 'equal opportunists'?" he asked.

"It's a muggle term," Hermione said. "There was a time when employers would discriminate against employees. Equal opportunity is something people put in place so that would stop." Draco still looked confused. She laughed. "It means they're going to prank everyone to be fair."

"And I think we should send out congratulation Howlers to everyone to announce your engagement," Fargo said.

"Great idea," Greg and Gene said in unison.

"No," Hermione. "Not a great idea. We're not suppose to announce it for another two months."

"Why?" Greg asked.

"Mother and Father want to throw an engagement party and, since most of our friends are in Hogwarts, it's better to announce it in the summer when they can attend," Draco said.

Hermione looked over at him and mouthed 'thank you'. He smirked and dipped his head slightly.

"That makes sense," Gene said. "Alright, we won't use the howlers for you." His twins groaned. "Instead, we'll use them to announce Pansy's wedding."

"Complete with kissy sounds," Greg said, grinning. The castle came into view. "We better get started, then." The triplets ran off, leaving Hermione and Draco to follow at their own pace.

"Thanks for the cover," Hermione said, linking her fingers with his.

Draco smiled. "Something tells me that they wouldn't be too understanding to know we're under contract," he said.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "Good guess." She watched them run over the school grounds like little boys ready for Christmas. "But they're some of the best brothers a girl could ask for."

"I hope, one day, they'll consider me part of the family," Draco said.

Hermione leaned her head against his shoulder and said, "You may not realize it, but they already do."

He smiled at her. "How so?" he asked.

She kissed his cheek. "Honey, they backed down on a prank. They usually don't do that unless you're family."

Draco smiled. "I'm honored," he said. Hermione started toward the castle, but Draco caught her wrist. She turned to look at him and found him on his knee in front of her. He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a diamond and emerald ring. "I would also be honored if you would accept my grandmother's ring and be my wife."

"Draco," Hermione said.

"I know we're already going to be married, but I just wanted to ask you. Properly," he said.

She stared at the ring, then looked at Draco. "Yes," she said, nodding her head. "Yes, Draco."

He slipped the engagement ring over her finger and stood up. They shared a sweet kiss that made Hermione smile. They pulled away and she pulled out her wand, tapping the ring twice.

"Can't let people see it too soon, huh?" Draco said.

"But," Hermione said, running her hands up his chest. "In two months, I can show it off with pride."

Draco placed his hands on her waist and kissed her. "Can't wait," he said. He sighed. "I guess we have to go to the castle now?"

Hermione smiled at his expression. "It won't be so bad," she said. "The students aren't here yet and won't be for a few more hours."

Draco smirked. "Then, how about we go have some lunch? Maybe get a picnic?" he said.

Hermione laughed. "Look who's trying to be romantic," she said. She took his arm and let him lead her back to the castle.

Hermione and Draco decided to play poker in the Tutoring Room after they'd grabbed a basket of food from the kitchens. Just a nice friendly, slightly intense at times, game of poker. Draco was losing by three hands, though, somehow, he had the bigger pile of kernels.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked, gesturing to his pile.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Draco said, flexing his eyebrows. Hermione rolled her eyes.

The door to the room opened and the triplets walked in with their school bags. "Here for some tutoring?" Hermione called, shuffling the deck of cards. When they didn't answer, she looked up to see them with sad expressions. She paused. "What?"

The three exchanged looks. Gene chose to speak for them. "This came for you," he said, pulling out a letter from his school bag.

Hermione took the letter and turned it over. _For the eyes of Hermione Granger only_ was scrawled in writing that leaned to the left. She turned it over to the back and studied the seal. It was just a small pile of red wax.

"I'm shocked you didn't open it," she said, flipping her nail under the envelope.

"It wouldn't let anyone else open it," Greg said.

Hermione chuckled and, as she opened the letter, said, "So if it you couldn't-"

**BOOM!**

Hermione was thrown from her chair and crashed into the wall. She hit the ground and would have whimpered if she'd had the energy. Her chest hurt and felt like it was on fire; there was no way she could move her body.

"Hermione!" Draco said. Her body was moved, her head falling back over Draco's arm. Worry was written all over his face and that of her brothers behind him. "Hermione, hold on. Greg's going for help."

"Fargo...faster," she said. Fargo moved from her view. "Hurt...Draco."

He nodded. "I know," he said. "There's...a black magic dagger in your chest...Hermione, it might be through your heart." Hermione took a breath in, her eyes going wide, and started to cough. Her body jerked and the pain started again. Draco held her closer and said, "Try not to move. It might drive it deeper."

"How..." Hermione asked, feeling something trickle from her mouth.

"The letter must have been spelled to only be open by you," he said. He cupped the side of her face. "Just hold on a little more, okay? Fargo will be back any minute."

She gave a slight laugh, wincing as her chest ached. "You're...terrible liar," she said. Her eyes slowly closed.

"No," Draco said, tapping her face. "Hermione, stay awake."

"So tired," she said.

"Hermione," his voice called. "Hermione!" But she was already slipping into black.

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Next chapter gets interesting.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I apologize if the last chapter seemed rushed. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

"Who would want to do this to our sister?" Greg asked as they waited outside the Hospital wing. They'd been there for ten minutes, none of them relaxing.

Draco looked up from his previous study of the floor tiles. "Anyone who doesn't want me to date her," he said. "Many people don't want muggle-borns to marry purebloods. Blood prejudices."

"They'd kill for that?" Fargo asked.

"It's not pretty," Draco said. He looked over at the large doors with worry. He felt so helpless. She'd been sitting right across from him and laughing not too long ago. And now...He swallowed the hard lump in his throat. Who could have done this? The list was long and there were too many names. Maybe if he looked at the letter, he might be able to-

The doors opened and the four boys straightened, their attention on Madam Pomfrey as she walked out in her medical robes. Draco blanched at the amount of blood on the Medi-witch. That was Hermione's blood. He took a shaky breath but calmed slightly as Madam Pomfrey gave them a reassuring smile.

"She's stable," she said. "The dagger is out and she's healing. Ms. Granger has lost a lot of blood, but her heart is fine and just needs a lot of rest."

"Can we see her?" Fargo asked.

The older witch shook her head slightly. "I'm afraid not," she said. "She's sleeping and I don't want her disturbed. I also gave her a sleeping draught to help with the recovery."

Draco stared at the door. He didn't move.

"Then at least let Draco in," Gene said.

"I'm sorry-"

"Please," he said. "He's her fiance."

There was a pause, but Draco didn't even notice. He didn't even shoot Gene a glance to tell him to keep his mouth shut about the news. No, nothing was getting through to him. He didn't even realize someone was talking to him until someone touched his shoulder.

He jumped slightly and looked up. Madam Pomfrey nodded toward the doors. "Go ahead," she said. "But be warned. She's not her best."

Draco nodded and stepped into the Hospital wing. The beds were lined against the walls, but he zeroed in on the one that held Hermione. There were a few other students in the other beds, but he found hers with no problem and stepped up to the bedside. He looked down at her pale face and the wrappings around her shirtless chest. They covered her entire shoulder, chest, and torso. The sight of her like this made his knees go weak and he sank onto the mattress, staring unblinkingly. Thought he knew she breathed, Hermione's still movements had Draco reaching for her hand.

It was warm, but not her usual temperature. He clasped her hand between his and raised it to his lips, pressing them against her fingers. Draco wasn't sure how long he sat there, holding her hand and watching her lay in the hospital bed. He wasn't aware of anything until someone touched his shoulder.

Looking up, he saw his mother standing next to him. "How is she?" she asked in a soft voice.

Draco looked back at Hermione's still face. "I don't know," he said.

Narcissa took a seat in the chair next to the bed and said, "Your father is helping the Aurors track down who did this."

Draco nodded, though took little comfort in the news. He wanted the person found and dealt with. He wanted that person to pay for what they'd done. He tightened his grip on Hermione's hand and watched her flinch. A reaction. Draco leaned closer and saw her eyes move under her eyelids.

Slowly, Hermione opened her eyes. She blinked away the fog and looked around at her surroundings. Her eyes turned to Draco and she smiled. "Hey," she said, her voice sounding weak and frail.

"Hey," he said back, smiling. "How you feeling?"

She took a breath and winced slightly as it agitated her wound. "I could be better," she said.

"Do you remember what happened, dear?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione paused. "We were playing poker...a letter came..." Her eyes widened. "Am I dead?" she asked. "No, of course not. Stupid question. You wouldn't be here if I were dead." She started to move into a sitting position, but Draco shook his head.

"Don't you dare," he said. "You'll give me a heart attack if you do anything that keeps you from healing correctly."

She laid back down. Her gaze traveled to where his hands held hers and she smiled as she saw her ring peaking out from between his fingers. Hermione squeezed his hand, though she wasn't sure he even felt it, before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

Draco sighed and felt his body start to ache. He hadn't realized how tense he'd been holding himself. But Hermione had woken up and would be fine. Now, he wanted to know who had done this.

Recovery for Hermione took time and, during that time, she was anxious to get back on her feet and on with school. Draco brought her books and assignments, but she yearned to be in the classroom, listening to the teachers lecture and writing down her own notes. Draco's were fine, but she wanted to feel useful. She couldn't even do her tutoring in the Hospital Wing.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny came in to see her a few times. She hadn't talked with them for a while, but that didn't keep Ginny from filling her in on all the gossip. The most important piece, it seemed, was that the whole school now knew of their engagement. Hermione found out later from Draco, that Gene was the one who let slip the fiance bit. She didn't get mad. Instead, she'd leaned against the pillows, tapped the ring with her wand, and ran a finger over the gems.

Finally, though, Hermione was allowed to leave. She was packing up her things when she picked up a mirror ginny had let her borrow. She smiled at her reflection. She was able to go back to class. Hermione looked over the rest of her reflection and her eyes settled on her chest. She reached up and pulled the fabric away. Madam Pomfrey had done as much as she could, but the dagger had been laced with a type of black magic no spell or potion could fully heal. A long scar marred the skin above her heart, still red from healing. She'd been told that, had the dagger been left in a few seconds longer and she would not have made it. The thought made her smile fade.

"You sure you're ready to leave?" Draco asked, walking up to her. "I mean, you could use a bit more rest."

Hermione smoothed the fabric into place, set the mirror down, and smiled up at him. He kissed her cheek when he got close enough, lingering with his lips to her skin. "I've had enough rest," she said. "I need to get back on my feet and back to studying."

"Is that all you think about?" Draco asked.

She shook her head. "I think of many things," she said. "But getting a better poker game isn't going to help the people I tutor pass their classes."

"How do you know?" Draco asked, helping her to her feet. "Maybe they'll need to bluff their way out of an assignment."

Hermione matched his smirk and rolled her eyes. Just then, her stomach growled. "How about some lunch, first?" she suggested. Draco smiled and offered his arm like an old time gentleman. Hermione took it and they left the Hospital Wing. An action that brought joy to Hermione's day.

Another action that brightened her day, was being tackled by her three brothers the moment she stepped into the Great Hall. It was still early for lunch, so not so many students were there, which Hermione was happy for. She didn't need another spectacle of her family's attention in public. Not today when she really didn't want to be stared at more than was unavoidable.

Gene and Fargo pulled away, but Greg still held Hermione. She smiled. Greg was the closest in age to her, having been born last of the triplets, and had always been the most protective of her. He didn't show it with a glare like Colin, or with cracking his knuckles like Barcus. He protected her in the background, using his sneakiness to watch over her. She never let, but she knew that most of the pranks pulled by the triplets against some students that had harassed Hermione the first few months of her first year, had been Greg's idea. A message to not mess with his baby sister.

Greg finally pulled back and smiled down at her. "You feeling okay?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. Reaching up, she ran her thumbs over his cheeks. "Have you been crying?" she asked, taking in his puffy eyes.

Greg blushed and shook his head. "No," he said defensively. "It's just allergies. They don't clean this place enough."

"Don't let him fool you," Fargo said, putting an arm around his brother's shoulders. "He's been crying like a little baby."

"Have not," Greg said, pushing his brother off him.

"Right," Fargo said, rolling his eyes. "You kept the whole dorm up with your 'allergies'."

"I did not!" Greg said, glaring at his brother.

Gene shook his head and said, "Come on. Let's get something to eat. You must be hungry, Herms."

"Starved," Hermione said, taking Draco's arm again when he offered it. Their little party walked to the Gryffindor table. Hermione sat down and piled her plate full of food. When she saw the looks on the men's faces, she shrugged. "What? I said I was starved. The food in the Hospital Wing isn't as good as you'd think."

"Well, you eat like that and you won't fit into your wedding dress," Fargo said. Gene smacked the back of his head. "Ow! What?"

"You don't comment of a girl's weight," Gene said. "No wonder you have such terrible luck with women."

"I do not," Fargo said. "Women love me."

Hermione shook her head and looked at Draco. He was watching the fight between the two brothers, but turned to her when he felt her staring. Slowly, he smiled and took her hand in his, squeezing gently. Hermione smiled, but studied him. There were dark circles under his eyes and he was slightly more pale than his last visit.

She leaned close and lowered her voice. "Have you been getting enough sleep?" she asked.

Draco shook his head. "No," he said. "I've been helping with the search." The search for whoever had sent her the letter.

"I don't want you looking into it," Hermione said. "It's too dangerous."

"You almost died," he said, his voice shaking slightly. "Someone sent you a letter laced with black magic that almost killed you. They'll try again, now that the story's all over the papers. Not trying to catch him is more dangerous." Draco's gaze was filled with fire and worry. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

Hermione's voice and breath caught in her throat. Draco wasn't going to give up. He was too determined to leave this to the authorities. But, to be truthful, she would be the same way. Slowly, she nodded her head. "Just promise me you'll be careful," she said. "If I lost you..." She couldn't finish the sentence, but she didn't need to. He understood, having felt the same thing.

Draco kissed the corner of her mouth. In her ear, he said, "I will be careful and come back to you safe."

Hermione blinked. "What do you mean you'll 'come back'? Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm joining the search," Draco said. "I'm leaving the school to help."

Hermione took a sharp breath in, her hand tightening on his. "Draco-"

He reached out and placed a finger over her lips, stilling their movement. "You'd do the same for me," he said. "And I'm not going to let you come with me. Hogwarts is the safest for you."

"What if they're after you, too?" Hermione asked.

Draco paused as if debating telling her something. He sighed and pulled her closer to his side. He pressed his lips to her ear and whispered, "The letter was rigged to only hurt you. Even if you had been in a crowded room, you would have been the only one hurt. They're not after me."

Hermione's blood ran cold and she curled into his side.

"What did you tell her?" Greg asked, taking in Hermione's face.

Draco shook his head. "Some bad news," he said.

The Great Hall doors opened and the group looked up. Lucius, Dumbledore, and an Auror stood together, staring at them. Draco nodded as Dumbledore motioned for him to come. Getting to his feet, he embraced Hermione tightly. She buried her face into his neck and closed her eyes, memorized as much about him as she could. His smell, his touch, and his warmth.

Too soon, she had to let him go. She cupped his face and kissed him, pouring everything she could into those few seconds. "Be safe," she said.

Draco smiled at her. "I will be safe. I will come back," he said. Hermione smiled at his promise and watched him turn and join the adults. Watching him walk out the doors, knowing it may be the last time she'd ever see him, was probably the hardest thing she'd ever experienced.

She felt her brothers crowd around her, giving her comfort with their presence, but didn't stop from watching the doors. Draco didn't even look back at her as the group walked out of the castle. Hermione took a shaky breath, trying to stop herself from crying. The tears formed, though, and she felt her face grow red. Raising her hands, she wiped at the tears and said, "Damn allergies."

"Yeah," Fargo said. "They don't clean this place well enough."

"Sit down and eat," Gene said. "Get your mind off of this."

Hermione nodded and sat, but barely touched her food. Her apatite had vanished. Instead, she pulled out a book and started reading. Her eyes barely took note of the words. Didn't matter, though. Her vision was getting blurry. Blinking, she felt her tears finally escape.

**AN: I am sorry this ended on a sad note, but it's necessary. Thank you all for the great reviews. I love getting them. **


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione continued with her school work and tutoring. But she'd lost her enthusiasm. She still smiled and laughed at Ron's bad jokes, but it seemed forced. The only times she actually smiled was when she received the occasional owl from Draco. They were short and never stated what was going on in the case or where he was, but it was good to know that he was still alive.

She was sitting in the Tutoring room, putting things together for Ron's tutoring, when she saw the coveted sight of Draco's owl perching on the window sill. She immediately stopped what she was doing and hurried over. Hermione opened the door, took the letter, and gave the owl a treat from the bowl she'd set near the window for that reason. She opened the letter and smiled at Draco's handwriting. She smiled again when she saw that the letter was longer than usual.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ I've been told to sit down and relax before I fall over. I've been working so hard on the case that the order came from the Case Agent. Namely, your brother Barcus. Told me to sit down and write a long letter so his little sister wouldn't pull her hair out with worry. _

_ We're working around the clock to catch the person responsible. Everyone's focused on this. Including, surprisingly, my father. He's very focused. I asked him why he was so focused, and he said that he didn't appreciate people attacking his family. Family. He actually said that. Hermione, you don't know how happy I was when he called you family. I almost hugged him. Almost. I didn't because I found out what the clause was at the end of our marriage contract. I can appreciate why you wanted to keep that hidden, but that doesn't mean I like it. Trust me enough to tell me something like that, alright? No secrets._

_ How have you been? You've been taking care of yourself, right? The last thing I need is to come home to find my wife-to-be stuck in bed because she forgot to eat and get enough sleep. And I don't want you to worry about me. I'm fine. _

_ Is my mother driving you insane with plans of the wedding? Because our engagement was announced in the papers after the...incident, she'd been going all out on preparations. I think I heard her say something about a dress from Paris. Just so you know, I'd like you in anything. Maybe a bit more if you were in nothing at all. _

_ I miss you so much. _

_ Thinking of you always, Your loving husband-to-be,_

_ Draco_

Hermione laughed at the letter and sat down to write a response. She paused, though, when she remembered that he'd asked for her to not respond in one of his earlier letters. It was risky enough to have Draco send her letters, but having her send him one would push the odds of the owl being tracked and followed. She looked back at the letter and smoothed her fingers over the parchment. The letter lightened her mood and she would thank Barcus later for making Draco write. Hermione noticed there was something added at the end.

_PS. Don't let Orion eat more than one owl treat. He likes to sneak them._

Hermione looked around at the owl and said, "Orion! No. Bad owl." Orion, who was perched on the edge of the owl treat bowl, looked up, a treat in his beak. He blinked, then finished the treat, hooted, and flew away. Hermione leaned back in her chair and had a good, healthy laugh.

Draco was shaken awake and he snapped his eyes open, his hand reaching for his wand. "Easy," Barcus said. "Just me."

Draco blinked the sleep away and said, "You woke me up from a good dream."

"As long as it wasn't about my sister," Barcus said. Draco didn't say anything. "Never mind," Barcus said.

"You need something?" Draco asked, sitting up on the cot and looking around the room. It was wall papered in pictures, reports, and notations from the agents. Draco looked over them, seeing if anything had changed. Nothing.

Barcus smiled. "Just wanted to tell you some good news," he said.

Draco studied his smile and his eyes widened. "You caught him?" he asked.

"He was brought in ten minutes ago and gave a full confession."

Draco gave a slight laugh, almost not believing him. Finally, Hermione was safe. They'd gotten the bastard. Draco turned to Barcus and saw that there was something tucked away in his eyes. "There's something else, isn't there?" he asked.

Barcus paused. It was almost unnoticed, but Draco had been around the wizard long enough to know when he was keeping something from someone. Barcus sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to fool Draco. "He said there's someone else. He was working with a partner."

Draco's blood ran cold. "Who?" he asked.

"Didn't say," Barcus said. "He's still being interrogated."

Draco surged to his feet. Barcus grabbed his shoulders, stopping him. "Let me go," he growled to the man.

"Why? So you can bust in and let him know that he got to you?" Barcus said. "Draco, I want to go in there and pummel the bastard into the ground just as much as you do. But if I go in there without a clear head, he knows he's won and we won't get the other name. Now, breath."

Draco didn't like it, but he took a deep breath, held it for a moment, then let it out slowly. "Okay," he said slowly.

"Okay," Barcus repeated. "Now, we've got one. But the other is still out there. I need you to do something very important."

"Anything," Draco said. Anything to bring the other one in.

Barcus smiled. "Go back to Hogwarts and keep an eye on Hermione. No," he said when he saw Draco start to protest. "We need someone to make sure that whoever is working with this guy didn't sneak into Hogwarts. Besides, I think my sister would like to have you back with her instead of staying up most nights working on this case."

Draco nodded and picked up some Floo powder. He walked over to the fireplace and stepped in. "Hogwarts Room of Requirements," he called. He threw the powder down. Just as the green flames sprang to life, he noticed a file on the table. No, it couldn't be him.

Next thing he knew, he was stumbling out of another fireplace. He caught himself against a table and suddenly was engulfed in someone's arms.

"Draco," a breathy voice said.

He looked at the person hugging him and smiled. He pulled her close to him and kissed her hair. "I said I would come back safe," he said. Hermione held him as if afraid he might slip away. Draco didn't mind, though. He held her just as tightly.

He could have mistaken the name and picture of the file, but he knew he didn't. Why? Why did it have to be him? Yaxley. He was in custody, but Draco remembered the stories his father had told him of the Death Eater days when Lucius had held onto the belief that Voldemort would one day rise again. Yaxley had been bad, but not as bad as Antonin Dolohov. From what he'd learned, Draco was hoping that the two weren't working together. If they were, then he feared for Hermione even more.

She pulled back, smiling at him. "You look like hell," she said.

Draco chuckled. "What a warm welcome," he said. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips against his. Draco blinked in surprise, but pulled her close and lifted her up against his chest. When Hermione came up for air, Draco smiled. "That's better," he said.

"Welcome back," she said. "So, is the case over?"

Draco set her down. He led her over to the table that looked like she'd just finished up a tutoring session. Judging by the handwriting and all the scratching out, Weasley had been here. Draco sat down and pulled Hermione into his lap. "The case is almost over," he said. "Barcus sent me back here to watch over you."

Hermione's smile faded. "Almost over?" she asked.

"We caught the one who sent you the letter but he said that there was someone else," Draco said. "Barcus is still interrogating him." He pulled her closer, drinking in her feel and warmth. "I'll make sure no one gets to you."

Hermione embraced him, holding him close. "Just don't get hurt," she said. "I was worried you would come back hurt or...or you wouldn't come back at all." She gave a soft laugh that held no mirth. "It's probably very silly of me..."

"No," Draco said. "It's not."

They stayed in each other's embrace for a while longer before moving to the bed and falling asleep in each other's arms.

The months following Draco's return to Hogwarts were filled with caution for the couple. They never strayed too far from each other when they could help it and they watched every shadow that may hold an attacker. Hermione started to relax slightly and focused on the wedding, which was approaching faster than she had thought. Narcissa tried to keep her in the loop, but sometimes Hermione would be surprised by a sudden delivery of fabric or food for her trying. Most of her time was filled with school work and trying to sort out everything Narcissa wanted her help with.

Draco, though, stayed on the alert at all times. He suspected everything and double checked every shadow. His sleep patterns were off and he didn't eat as much. Trying to keep his condition from Hermione, though, was the hardest part. He didn't want to worry her, but he knew she knew.

Exams didn't help, either. Everyone studying and wanted tutoring sessions. Draco had caught Hermione from falling more than a few times. He was tempted to snap at them, but she asked him not to. She'd been through the last minute crammed tutoring and survived. She could do it one last time for the school year. Most of the people that came to her were students graduation that year, but there was an equal amount from her class, as well. Sometimes she had to double up on tutoring and many of them had gone long into the night.

"Finally," Fargo said as they walked out of their last test. "We're done." Gene and Greg exchanged grins with their brother.

"No more exams," Greg said.

"No more homework assignments," Gene said.

"Just summer vacation," the three of them said in unison as they sat down at their table in the Great Hall.

Hermione looked up from the book she'd been reading and said, "Well, I'm glad for you but keep your happiness to yourselves. Some of us still have another year at Hogwarts."

They looked at her strangely, surprised at her snapping. "What's wrong with you?" they asked.

She sighed and closed the book. Her food was untouched in front of her, but she now picked up a fork. "I've been getting almost no sleep," she said. "Tutoring is playing hell on my nerves and Draco isn't helping any."

"I'm being cautious," Draco said, looking around the room once more.

Hermione shook her head. "We're fine in the middle of the Great Hall," she said. "No one's going to attack me here."

"You never know," he said.

She sighed and touched his arm. He jumped slightly, but turned to her. "Relax for the rest of the meal. Please. You're making me anxious."

He slowly nodded and said, "Sorry."

Hermione smiled. "And I'm sorry I've been snapping at everyone," she said.

"Hey, you're a bride under stress," Fargo said. "You're allowed to snap."

"Oh, don't mention anything about a wedding or brides," she said. "I'm this close to skipping the party and just eloping."

"Now that's an idea," Greg said.

Hermione and Draco exchanged looks before shaking their heads. "Can't," Draco said. "It's a Malfoy thing. So we'll just have to deal. Besides, we won't have the chance when we get to the manor after the last day of school."

The triplets shrugged. Hermione watched them for a moment. "Alright, where is it?" she asked.

"Where's what?" Fargo asked, smiling.

"It's the last day of school and, for you, the last day of your last year," she said. "Where's the prank?"

The triplets grinned. Uh-oh. That was never a good- "Aggh!"- sign. Hermione turned to whoever had screamed and her jaw dropped. The captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team was standing up, glaring at the triplets. His robes had been turned a combination of red, blue, yellow, and green. His hair was matching.

"You didn't," Hermione said.

"Oh, it gets better," Gene said.

Suddenly, other people were screaming. Their robes had been turned the exact same, as well as their hair. Soon, everyone in the Great Hall were wearing colorful robes and matching hair.

The captain growled and opened his mouth to yell. But, instead of words, a loud roar echoed throughout the Great Hall. It was accompanied by hissing sounds when the Gryffindors tried to laugh. The Hufflpuffs started screeching like eagles and the Ravenclaws were grunting in what was suppose to be badger sounds. The room sounded like a zoo as people started yelling; some in anger and some because it was too funny not to make animal sounds.

The triplets stood up on the benches and waved their arms. Most of the people clapped and cheered in their animal voices. The triplets, however, were chased out of the Great Hall by a number of unhappy Slytherins.

Hermione laughed with Draco as they watched them run for their lives. For the first time in a long time, they relaxed.

**AN: So? What do you think? Next chapter will be Hermione and Draco's wedding. **


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I'm sorry it took so long to update. Was looped into a camping trip. But I was productive and I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

The day of the wedding was started filled with lat minute arrangements and getting everything laid out for the guests. Draco and Lucius had taken sanctuary in the study, but Hermione wasn't so lucky. She was in the middle of a Narcissa hurricane. The witch was doing ten things at once and, to be honest, it kind of scared Hermione.

"Where are the flowers for the tables?" Narcissa called out. "And where is the cake? Honestly, is no one doing their jobs? Oh, Hermione. Lenard is here to do your hair and make up. Go upstairs and get ready. The guests are already showing up."

Hermione gratefully hurried back into her room and closed the door. Turning around, she sat in a chair and let out a sigh. Why did weddings have to be so freaking stressful? She didn't know up from down and was following orders blindly. There was no order that she could see, but at least Narcissa had a hold on this.

A man walked into the room, followed by two other women. "Hello," he said. "I'm Lenard. Ready to look beautiful?"

Hermione bit back her eye roll at his question and merely nodded. Her hair was washed and twisted to the side so it cascaded over her shoulder. Her make up didn't take as long as she'd thought and she was completely finished within an hour.

"Wow," Hermione said, admiring the effect in the mirror. "You're quick."

"Timing is everything," Lenard said. "Now, get into your dress and we'll get you married."

She nodded and walked over to the bag containing her dress. She opened it and slipped into it, having one of the ladies zip her up in the back. Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror and grinned. Draco was going to love this.

"It's time," Lenard said.

Draco reached up to fiddle with his tie, but his mother turned to him. "Draco," she said in a low voice. "Stop fidgeting." He'd been able to avoid her while she'd been on a tear throughout the house by hiding out in the study with his father. They'd had a rare father-son moment where Lucius had talked to Draco in an attempt to calm his nerves. The shot of fire whisky had helped, too.

"Sorry," he said. "Just nervous."

"You'll be fine," she said, adjusting the rose in his lapel. "You and Hermione will get married and all will be well."

"But what about-"

Narcissa shot him a withering glare. "You will not mention the case," she said. "Not today and not to Hermione. Understand?" Draco nodded dumbly. Wow. His mother was scary.

"Yeah," he said.

"Good," Narcissa said. She smiled at him lovingly. "Oh, you look so handsome. I can't believe my little boy is growing up."

Draco heard snickering and glared at the triplets, whom he'd asked to be his best men. They stopped snickering, but kept the smiles on.

"Ignore them," Barcus said, patting Draco on the back. "You know you're getting one hell of a girl, right?"

Music suddenly started playing and the crowd stood up. Draco looked down the aisle and stared as Lucius led Hermione down the aisle. Her gown's bodice hugged her curves and the skirt fell over her hips, flowing slightly as she walked. Her hair was draped and pinned over her right shoulder, evening out the one strap that covered the scar over her heart. White blossoms were woven into her hair, making her look as if she'd been standing under a tree not a few moments ago.

"Yeah," Draco said. "I'm one lucky guy."

Lucius stopped next to Draco, handing Hermione off. She smiled her thanks to Lucius before turning to Draco. "Hi," she said.

"You look beautiful," he said. Hermione blushed at the compliment. Draco took her hand and they turned to the wizard who would marry them. They both had to hold back smiles as they realized it was the same wizard who had performed Pansy and Andrew's ceremony.

"Welcome," the wizard said for everyone to hear. "Today, we come together to see these two lovers married. So they may share each others' joy, happiness, and memories for the rest of their lives. A union as theirs is hard to find and even harder to hold onto. But, once found, it will never die. Hermione Granger, do you take Draco Malfoy to be your husband?"

Hermione grinned. "I do," she said.

"Draco Malfoy, do you take Hermione Granger to be your wife?"

"I do," Draco said. "With all my heart."

Marin raised his wand and waved it over their joined hands. The silver ribbon appeared and then vanished, leaving matching wedding bands on their fingers. "With this connection forever binding, you shall leave here as man and wife, full of love, joy, and happiness. Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. You may kiss your bride."

Draco pulled Hermione close to him. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Hermione said before they kissed and the crowd erupted into cheers.

The balloons that had been floating around, exploded and sprinkled the new couple with confetti. Hermione laughed. Draco grinned and was tackled in a Granger family hug by his new in-laws.

"Welcome to the family," Darwin said.

"Yup," Fargo said. "You're stuck with Hermione now. Ow!" He grabbed his arm where his twins had smacked him.

Hermione laughed again. Today was just so perfect. All of her friends were here, the Malfoys were accepting her, and she was married the love of her life. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Congratulations," someone said, walking up to Hermione. She turned with a smile, but let out a gasp. A dark haired man stood in front of her, his wand pointed at her heart. "Too bad I didn't finish you off with that letter." He raised his wand and, with a gnarled scowl, yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione flinched against the flash of green light. It all happened in slow motion. One moment, Draco was standing next to her, the next, she was on the ground and Draco was hit in the chest with the light. "No!" she cried, watching as her husband fell to the ground, his eyes staring ahead without blinking.

Lucius acted quickly, killing Antonin with his own killing curse. But Hermione was focused only on Draco. She crawled forward and leaned over the body. "Draco?" she said in a quiet voice. He didn't move. "Draco. Draco, please." He still didn't move and he was turning cold. Hermione sobbed as the reality hit her. "No," she cried, shaking her head as tears ran down her cheeks. "No. No!"

Someone grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away. She fought, wanting to return to Draco's body. But whoever had her was too strong. Time seemed to speed up. She found herself in her room with Andrew baring the door.

"Let me go to him," she said, trying to push past him. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Hermione," he yelled, shaking her. She looked up at him. "He's dead. There's nothing we can do."

She stared, stunned and frozen in place. Then she gritted her teeth. "He can't be," she cried, pounding on his chest. "No. Draco isn't dead. It was an act. Yeah. A prank pulled by those stupid triplet brothers of mine."

"No," Andrew said softer. "Hermione. Draco isn't coming back. It's not a joke."

Hermione shook her head and crumpled to the floor on her knees. Andrew held her as she sobbed in his arms. It couldn't be. She'd been on top of the world and now that world was crashing down all around her. She grew numb and eventually stopped crying.

Andrew lifted her up and put her on the bed. "I'll let everyone know you want to be alone," he said. Hermione didn't move to give any indication she agreed, but Andrew didn't need one. He left, closing the door behind him.

Hermione laid there for a while before sitting up and walking over to the writing desk. She sat down and stared at the moving picture she'd taken with Draco the first day they'd gotten here after school. They were waving to the camera and smiling. Draco tried to do bunny fingers behind Hermione, but she ducked down, moved behind him, and put her hands up to give him moose antlers. Tears started again in her eyes. They fell and she watched them soak into the cover of the book there. It was the book she'd gotten with Draco. _Travel the Past Without Harming the Future You._

What if she could go back and stop Antonin from killing Draco? The thought appeared and stuck. Hermione wasted only half a second before she opened the book and started to read. She adsorbed every word and chapter. She read far into the night. Hermione stopped only when she heard voices on the other side of the door.

"I had a bad feeling this would happen." That sounded like Lucius.

"Lucius..." That was Narcissa. Hermione got out of her seat and walked to the door, pressing her ear to it.

"Cissy, I have to tell her," Lucius said. "Yaxley said that there are others who still want Hermione dead. We tried to protect the manor, but Antonin got in somehow. And if those two got out, it's not too much of a stretch to believe that Bellaxtrix is rebuilding the Death Eaters. She was never squeamish of hurting anyone. Even family. Hermione needs to know. She'll want to be in on this hunt."

There was a pause, then Narcissa said, "Then at least wait for the morning. We're all in shock." Another pause, then footsteps walking away.

Hermione stepped away from the door and took it all in. Bellatrix. Draco's crazy aunt. He'd shown her the family tree and that woman had looked quiet strange. And mad. She was behind all of this? So, even if she did go back and stop Antonin from killing Draco, they'd still send people to kill her and Draco would only get killed again. And if the Bellatrix restarted the Death Eaters, no one was safe. After a minute of having too many thoughts that wouldn't stay still, she figured it out. If she wanted to keep Draco alive and shut down the group, she'd have to go back to when she first met Draco and keep away from him. It'll break her heart, but if it kept him alive, then...she'd do it.

With her mind set, she changed out of her dress and into her school robes, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She stared at the rings on her finger for a moment before taking them off and putting them on a chain. They rested around the heart locket Draco had given her for her birthday. If what the book said was correct, she was going to appear back at the point she met Draco and in the same body. It would be her as she was now, but back then. Like rewinding your life, but only you knowing it happened. She'd have to start all over. She'd still be engaged to Vladimir, she'd be under her father's thumb, and, to make her plan work, she'd have to stay that way.

Hermione picked up the picture of Draco and her, slipping it into her inner robe pocket. She looked around the room. Too many things that reminded her of Draco. Hermione took a deep breath, raised her wand, and, with the book in her hand, read the incantation while moving the wand over her head and thought of the time she wanted to go.

Her feet left the floor and the world turned black. Hermione looked around, floating in nothing. Then, scenes suddenly appeared and moved past her. She recognized some. The shopping trip to Diagon alley, playing poker with Draco, kissing for the first time, him holding her after her disownment, and then she felt herself stop. She blinked and realized she was in the school library. The same table and even the same copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. She pinched herself. No, this wasn't a dream. It was real. Now, to avoid Draco.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," the arrogant voice came.

Hermione looked up and froze. It was Draco. Alive and about to ask her for help. No. Not again.

**AN: Thank you for reading. If you'd care to, head over to the author's page and read the next Sequel. Dealer's Game: Love. **


End file.
